


Delicate Flames

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Me Siblings [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Seduce Me 2: The Demon War, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 60,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way. She's not alone, though. The other four are finding themselves in the same boat.Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series.





	1. Introductions~

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Also, this focuses mainly on Violet, but the other sisters will get some love~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Also, this focuses mainly on Violet, but the other sisters will get some love~

Loud, obnoxious ringing rang throughout the room, making a hand nearby grab the cause and hit the 'snooze' button before the owner yawned. Their raven black hair was completely messy from their sleep as they yawned and rubbed their eyes, three others repeating the motion. “Come on, Violet... Wake up already...” The girl said, reaching for her glasses on the nearby nightstand. Her dark green eyes showed her tiredness.

A groan was the reply as the other three soon sat up as well, one with light brown hair and mint green eyes rubbing her own eyes in response as she yawned. “Please... It's too early...”

The one called Violet sighed and kicked off her cover, showing forest green eyes and black hair. She looked to the one that had woken her up. “Ali... Can't I sleep in?”

The one called Ali, the one with glasses, sighed. “No. You know we all are supposed to be the perfect students.”

Another girl giggled. “Perfect is the understatement.”

Violet glared. “Hush up, Heidi... I'm way too tired to deal with you...”

Heidi puffed her cheeks out, her dark blue eyes showing her annoyance as another with baby blue eyes smirked. “Jenna, not you too.”

Jenna nodded as she got out of bed to head to their dresser. “You know Vio isn't a morning person right away... Wanna go with this?” She held a reddish pink blouse out to Heidi, who nodded and took it. Digging through, she tossed a white blouse to Ali and Violet, a gray one to the light brown-haired girl before taking a blue shirt herself. “Gina, you've been quieter than normal... You have another?”

Gina, the 'youngest', nodded. “I don't like it happening...” Her eyes teared up as Violet sat beside her.

“Hey, we'll always be here... No matter what, Shrimp... We're sisters. Sure, you have a different dad, but you share our mother.” Violet said as they all finished dressing, her having a white button up shirt with a pine green shirt underneath a green vest and putting her hair into a side-ponytail. Her blue jeans were a little worn in and were torn just a little bit above the knees. She ran her hand through her ponytail before grabbing her phone and putting in the earbuds.

Heidi rolled her eyes and sighed. “Well, there goes Vio...” She had curled her hair and put into two ponytails, strands framing her face. Unlike Violet, she went with skirts and knee-high white socks, black heels on her feet. Grabbing a light purple vest, she slid it on top of the shirt and looked at Jenna. “You pull off blue more than I do, sis.”

Jenna smiled, zipping a navy blue hoodie half-way to show her orchid shirt, with black baggy jeans making her look a little childish. Her hair was naturally curly, so she just brushed it to be neat as she tugged her white shoes on. “Can't help that, Didi.”

Ali smiled at the nickname, knowing her sisters often had nicknames for the others. There were times she wanted to make ones for them in return, but never had time due to their father, David Anderson, making her study nearly twenty four seven.

Alison Mallory Anderson was the eldest of the sisters and 'heir' to their grandfather, Harold Anderson's, toy company: Anderson Toy Company. After her was Heidi Olivia Anderson, then Violet Lynn Anderson and finally Jennifer Tricia Anderson, with Gina Marie Anderson not even being acknowledged by her 'step-father'. Their grandfather loved each of them equally and helped give Gina love where she lacked it at home.

Gina smiled and nodded as they arrived at school, not missing the glare from Mr. Anderson, as she was told to call him once she was old enough. She knew he hated her existence and made it known with his looks. However, her sisters always stood up for her, even Ali, by playing with her and including her when they did things. Because of Ali, she was in the same grade as them and would be able to stay with them instead of being a few grades behind them. According to her grandpa, whom she loved as a father-figure, blood didn't mean much and that it was time and love that creates bonds. The light brown hair was from her birth father and made her stand out against her half-sisters.

Violet smirked as they approached a strawberry blonde and a brown-haired girl. “Suzu! Naomi!” She called, the two turning and smiling.

“The Anderson clan is here!” Suzu called as she and Violet fist-bumped. “Beat that game yet, V?”

“Course. It was a cake-walk. Later, you and I will play online, riiiight?” She asked.

“Wouldn't miss it.”

Naomi hugged Gina. “You look absolutely adorable, Gina!”

“Thank you, Naomi... I had help picking it out.” She said, smiling. She wore a gray long sleeved shirt, a brownish vest and a orange scarf with gray pants. Heidi loved helping choose her clothes and always picked the most fashionable things for that day.

Heidi grinned. “I'll always help ya stand out.” They took their seats in class and she noticed that, like usual, Violet was the one that often looked out the window and seemed to go into her own world. A part of her giggled that her sister was so readable to those that knew her, yet was intimidating to others, which scared most others away, especially those that could hurt Gina's feelings easily.

Out of all the sisters, Violet was the 'tomboy' of them, excelling in not only taekwondo, but any martial arts and physical things. Because of her temper, though, she earned the nickname 'hell-cat' or just 'Beast', due to how she would be able to harm someone easily. Though, she was kind and soft around her sisters and Suzu and Naomi.

Ali was always reading, even when they spent time together as kids, but she also cared about her sisters. There were times she would forget about them, but she would make up for it the next day. She was the most calm out of all of them and they naturally flocked to her to have fun.

Heidi took out her 'fashion' book and began drawing again, being in-tune with the latest craze and trying her best to see if she could make something better. She was also the only one to not be a virgin, losing it to Andrew Lewis when she was 15, which was two years ago now. Her sisters knew and didn't mind, often laughing when she made most boys either trip or stutter at her flirting. They all joked if she'd be able to be out-flirted, which she rolled her eyes and claimed no one has yet to make her stutter.

Gina, being the 'bastard' of them, was very soft-spoken around new people and often hid from them, either behind Violet or even Heidi. Due to the lack of male influence, she never learned to stand up for herself, relying on her sisters and even Mrs. Laura Anderson, their mother. However, with all the female influence, she was the sweetest girl around and most forgiving out of all of them. She even forgave Lisette White, a bully that made it her 'job' to make her either cry or get hurt growing up, even while the others still never trusted her.

Jenna was the most hyper and energetic of them, enjoying joking around and even helping in the kitchen, becoming a great cook and flying in their home-EC class. Her bubbly personality was what countered Violet's serious one and the two playfully butt heads just because they were polar opposites. Sometimes Violet would call her a 'pipsqueak' or 'pest', but she knew her sister loved her deep down. She always had a grin or even a smile on her face when the situation requires it.

When lunchtime rolled around, both Suzu and Violet were out as soon as the bell rang, leaving the others stunned and annoyed that the two were so impatient. Ali pushed her glasses up and shook her head as they caught up. “The lunchroom will still be there, you two, so there's no need to rush....”

Violet shrugged and rolled her eyes. “But, I'm starving!”

Jenna chuckled. “Of course you are. Who rushes out before we finish breakfast?”

“Shut it, pest.” Violet flushed as they sat down for food.

Naomi grinned. “So. Any boys catch your attention, Didi?”

Heidi sighed. “Nope. They all are just.... blah...”

Ali snickered softly. “That's because they know you have high standards...”

They talked until the intercom came to life. “Would Ali, Heidi, Violet, Jenna and Gina Anderson please report to the office?”

Violet groaned a little. “I swear I did nothing yet! Well, talk to ya later, hopefully.”

The next thing they knew, it was raining and they were all huddled around a gravestone with a name carved onto it that none wanted to see: their grandfather's. Ali had naturally masked her sadness while the other five girls wept openly, their mother comforting Gina, who only had him as a male influence. Their grandfather practically raised each of them after Gina's birth and loved each one as a daughter almost.

Heidi held onto Jenna's hand while Violet bit back her own tears and tightened her fists as a man in a suit walked up. “I shall read Harold Anderson's last will and testament...” He read off a few things before he caught the mourning girls' attentions. “And to my beloved granddaughters, I give my estate to them. All the furniture and all belongings within the house shall also be given to my granddaughters.”

Ali blinked. “What?” She was momentarily stunned that they had earned the family estate before any of them were even graduated. She looked at Violet and the others, seeing the same shocked look.

Mr. Anderson, however, scoffed. “He gave the family estate to them, even her... Why am I not surprised?”

Mrs. Anderson felt Gina flinch at that and looked up. “Dear....”

He ignored her and asked about the CEO and Chairman things for the company, but Heidi lost track of that due to the fact they were now the owners of the very place they all loved visiting as children, even Gina. Her own mind wondered what else would be happening now that the one man they all looked up to was gone. She remembered how he had told each of them to be strong, when Gina was able to walk and talk.

 

* * *

 

  _“Gampa!!!” A 5 year old Gina called, waddling into their grandfather's arms, who had been kneeling down._

_“Look at you, pumpkin, walking already.” He said, smiling as the other four tackled him into a group hug.”It's so great to see all of you again.”_

_A 7 year old Violet beamed. “We missed ya, Papi!” She loved how, unlike Mr. Anderson, their grandfather always greeted each of them with a grin and a big hug._

_9 year old Ali frowned. “Sorry Dad couldn't be here again... He said he was sick...”_

_“That's okay. You five are here, right?”_

_8 year old Heidi nodded. “What are we doing today, Grampa?” She asked as 6 year old Jenna grinned._

_“Mommy said there's a cafe opening... Can we go?” She asked._

_They nearly pouted when he frowned. “I've been so busy with the company these days... In fact, we're actually working on something... Would you all like to see?”_

_Ali giggled. “Of course, silly!”_

_Jenna blinked. “Is it another awesome toy?”_

_“Yes. I feel like something's missing and I figured my five brilliant granddaughters would help me out... Would you?”_

_Gina nodded as they followed him into the study, having him help her walk the steps up. Her eyes widened when he placed a toy in her hands, letting the others see it as well. It was beautifully made and a ton of work was put into it. She did notice something missing, which often made her get praised by even Ali._

_“So, what do you think, pumpkins?”_

_Violet must've been thinking the same thing, but let Gina answer with her limited vocabulary. “It sould wite up when hugged...”_

_Heidi smiled. “Like a nightlight, Gina?”_

_Gina nodded and looked up as their grandfather seemingly put a thoughtful face on before smiling and ruffling her hair._

_“That's a brilliant idea, Gina. I'll get changing it right away. You five are always my lucky charms, sweeties. Your five minds manage to find something to add to make a perfect toy.”_

_Jenna giggled. “I wanna be like you one day, Gamgam!”_

_“You wanna make toys, Bumble bee?”_

_She blinked. “Well... I wanna make people happy! I don't know if that's making toys, though...”_

_“Well. Don't any of you worry too much about it. You five have plenty of time to choose. Besides, it's important to focus on what makes you happy as well.” He said, getting on their level as he noticed Violet pout. “Something the matter, lightning bug?”_

_“Father doesn't think of it that way, though....” She saw the others frown and look down._

_“I'm sure he wants the best for you...”_

_Gina teared up. “Not me...”_

_That earned him to pull her into a hug. “Listen, pumpkin... I know it may be hard, but, he does care for each and every one of you.” He got her to cry, which he comforted her with a smile. “Wanna know something?”_

_“What?” Ali asked._

_“No matter what, you all need to be strong together. You all are big girls already and there will come a day where it will seem like it's you five against the world... But remember that you are all family and your family and friends will be here with you, ready to help.” He said, getting Gina to calm down and look up at him._

_“...How can you be sure, Gamp?” Heidi asked._

_“Because, we'll be right here...” He tapped each of their hearts before tapping their heads. “And here.” He smiled at them. “So, stay strong, okay? Promise me.”_

_“Promise!” They all said in unison._

_“How about I make some special homemade dessert? We can keep talking and eat while I cook and do some paperwork. Maybe you all can help?”_

_Jenna lit up and nodded vigorously. “Race you, V!”_

_“Not until I race Didi.” She giggled._

_“Well, only if Gamp will come with!” Heidi said as the four skipped out, with Gina getting picked up by their grandfather._

_“Hey, slow down there. I'm not as young as I used to be.” He said, laughing along with Gina as they spent the entire day together._

 

* * *

  

Ali noticed that their mother let them have time alone with him, finally able to at least sound sad. “You willed us the very house we loved to see you in... Why?”

Violet inhaled a little. “Why would he think we're ready?”

Gina sniffled. “Especially after all this?”

Heidi pat Gina's head and frowned. “We're sorry, Gamp... It's a little hard to stay strong when there's so many questions...”

“Including what happened between him and Father...” Jenna nodded before chuckling very lightly. “We're the weirdest girls... Talking to a grave...”

“We'll pick some flowers up later... We all miss you, Grampa... We'll try our hardest to fulfill our promise to you...” Ali choked out. “The world is against us right now...”  
Violet nodded and glared at the ground. “I will always keep my sisters happy and safe, Gramp... I swear!” They schooled themselves as they returned home, her emotions bubbling and letting her zone out. She was barely aware of them even arriving home when Jenna spoke up.

“Father... Can we ask you something?” She asked as they got out of their coats.

“Go ahead, Jennifer.”

“Why do you want us to move into the estate so soon?” She asked.

“Didn't I make myself clear? The college near your grandfather's estate is known for its business program for Ali. You ARE planning to major in business, yes, Ali? Right after she graduates from high school, you four are to help keep the estate clean while you do all the chores and obey all Ali says....” He glared harshly at Gina.

Ali paused as Violet furrowed her eyebrows. “What makes you sure she wants to?”

“Violet Lynn, stop being so sensitive. If you continue that in the real world, you'll be crushed.”

“We just wanna talk about her future.” Heidi said.

“After she graduates from college, you all will become permanent servants while she works at Anderson Family Toys, since I'm part of the board of directors, which will guarantee her a spot. That is what we agreed on, yes?”

“But, what if...” Jenna started.

“Stop mumbling, Jennifer Tricia. I raised you better.”

“What if I don't want to work there?” Ali spoke up, earning the glare he aimed at Jenna.

“Alison Malory, don't be silly. It's the family company. OUR company. I'm not going to hand it over to some incompetent Vice Chairman.” He softened his face at the eldest, unaware he sent his middle child seething with his next words. “This is all for the best for you, Ali... You may not know it right now, but you will thank me later.”

“Do you even care that Gramp passed away?” She asked, getting him to whip in her direction.

“Of course I do.”

Heidi fed off of Violet's anger. “Well, everything seems fine and dandy to you, Father. Things couldn't be better.”

“Heidi Olivia, I don't like that tone of yours.”

Heidi continued. “It's like you're ignoring the fact that Grampa is no longer here!”

“Don't you DARE raise your voice at me, young lady!”

Violet erupted when he started talking bad about his own father and said they all held him on a pedestal, even bringing up the fact if it weren't for him, Gina would've been tossed out at three. “Is that fucking it? Are you sooooo happy to see him dead? While we were all grieving, I bet you were fucking partying in your mind. I think you were even trying to withhold laughter! Are you happy now, old man, that he's now lying ten-fucking feet in the ground?!”

What happened next made them all freeze. He raised a hand and slapped her so hard, she fell to the side and there was a cut on her cheek from where his ring grazed her. Immediately, Ali and Heidi knelt and helped her sit up. “You don't know ANYTHING! You dare raise your voice and swear at ME?! You are just a rebellious little girl that doesn't know when to close her mouth! You four did NOT know my father! You had NO idea of what he was capable of!”

Gina saw something she never expected to see in Violet's eyes since she was 8: tears. They were there and she could tell her sister was fighting against them as she let the elder two help her up. Naturally, she went to her sister, who shut her eyes. It shocked her to see someone she always idolized be that close to crying.

Their mother entered, tilting her head. “Is everything alright? What happened?”

Violet was facing away from her as she refrained from yelling. “I'm not hungry... I'm going to bed...” She stormed upstairs before anyone could even speak.

“D-Dear? Wait!” She called as the other four followed suit.

Violet threw herself onto her bed and stared out the window, fighting her tears. She brought her knees to her chest and moved her jaw, wincing when the movement hurt, figuring it would be a while before anything's healed right. The fact the man she called 'father' had just hit her made her begin to hate everything about him as she barely heard the others join her. “Go eat.... I'll be fine until morning.”

“Lies. You need us and you know it.” Ali said, sitting behind her. “Heidi, go grab a first aid kit. We need to take care of that wound...”

Heidi returned a few moments later and sat on the opposite side of Violet. “Here... Lemme see.”

Violet sighed and let her sister take care of the wound, looking at Gina's face. “Hey, Shrimp, I'm all right... Nothing will bring me down. This is nothin.”

Jenna smiled. “She's right, Gina... Don't forget she's stubborn to a fault.”

She nodded and finally smiled as they sat around, allowing Violet to let her emotions out, something they all did regularly: confide everything they were feeling about the day to the others, deepening their bonds. They all packed a few things and she was happy that they were even teasing about how they now would have their own rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere. Also, Matthew is simply adorable, James is too sexy for his own good, Damien needs to get drunk more often and Erik is just a blast!


	2. Intruders?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Also, this focuses mainly on Violet, but the other sisters will get some love~

The next day, they arrived at school and got hugs from Suzu and Naomi, who knew everything from last night. Naomi gave Violet a gentle smile as she looked at the bandage on her cheek, Suzu grinning.

“Geez, V. Now you look like a fighter...” She said, smirking and looking at the bruise on her friend's cheek, earning a return smirk.

“Thanks, Cappi.”

“Any ways... You ALL have the ENTIRE house to yourselves?! Maaaan! Lucky as hell!” Suzu whistled as Naomi cleared her throat. “Quit being so sensitive, Naomi...”

Gina blinked and smiled when the two came to a middle ground: Suzu would try to be more sensitive, while Naomi would try not to nag so much. “We're going to be there after today....”

Suzu frowned. “Really? It hasn't even been a day.”

Jenna sighed. “That's not all.. Once Ali graduates, us four are 'servants' while Gina is even below that, according to him...”

“Why, that dick!” Suzu seethed.

Even Naomi looked mad. “She is not some dirt ball he can kick around!”

Gina smiled before she was shoved into a locker, grunting as Jenna caught her, getting Violet to flip the switch to 'protective sister'. “What the hell?”

“Oopsie... Did I strike a nerve, Beast?” Lisette White sneered.

“Apologize immediately, White...” Heidi warned.

“Why should I apologize to the bastard? She isn't worthy of it.”

“I should introduce you to my fists!” Suzu said.

“Typical Cappini. Isn't her family involved with the mafia or something? I wouldn't be surprised if she brought out a bat from behind her back right now.” A rude girl said maliciously. 

“That's outta line! Suzu comes from an honest family!” Naomi said as Heidi held Suzu back from flying at the girl.

“Says the one whose family profits from political scandals!”

“Yeah, your dad doesn't make anything unless he's in court with dirty politicians.”

Ali had to surprisingly hold Naomi back, her friend growing as red as Suzu in anger. “Naomi... Calm down... They aren't worth it.”

“The nerd speaks... I'm surprised she doesn't have a book in her hand...”

Lisette seemed to read the situation. “Hey, let's calm down now.. They ALL need time to recuperate. And they need respect right now.”

Gina bought it, but Violet didn't. “Stop acting, already, Lisette. You're just feeling sorry for us, like always.” Violet snarled. “I bet you're happy seeing each of us on edge like this. You always got everything you wanted so life for you couldn't have gotten better.” She left Gina's side and got into her rival's face, shocking everyone. “We are so FUCKING sick of these charades and SICK of YOU!”

Their teacher, Mrs. Philips, had arrived after Lisette left and gave each of them her condolences for their loss, even giving Gina a hug, something that all teachers did for not only her, but the others, knowing them well enough now. They noticed their ride was here and waved goodbye to them, Gina clinging to Violet, who went to the backseat with her and Jenna, something she never did.

Heidi sat in the seat ahead while Ali sat where Violet normally did, each not really wanting to talk to him, yet Ali mechanically did when he asked her. She turned and grinned at Jenna. “Want me to help you decorate your room when we get there?”

Jenna giggled. “As long as I can do the same!”

Violet smirked and placed an arm around Gina. “You two do that, I got Gina's room. We'll make it even better than yours.” She saw Gina glow and nod, ignoring the question aimed at her by fist-bumping Heidi to make it a bet. When they arrived, she saw that their mother put Gina's on top, probably after a few words with him. She slung all of the bags onto her shoulder, grinning at their faces. “Hey, I'm the strongest, remember? I got this.” They barely noticed that Mr. Anderson left them as they made their way into the house. She dropped the bags when they saw five men on the floor, clearly injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere. Also, Matthew is simply adorable, James is too sexy for his own good, Damien needs to get drunk more often and Erik is just a blast!


	3. The Boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Also, this focuses mainly on Violet, but the other sisters will get some love~

Gina darted behind Heidi, who went wide-eyed. “H-Huh? W-Who are they, Didi?” She whispered, shaking as the older sister turned to hold her.

Heidi gulped. “Better question: Why are they here and what's going on?”

Ali blinked. “Who are you guys?” She asked, not getting a response as Violet took a few steps ahead. “We'll call the police!"

Violet exhaled and glared at the bodies before she turned slightly, aiming to respond to her sister when she found herself face-to-face with one of the boys that had been on the ground, his emerald eyes intense with some unknown emotion. “What the fuck?! Get the-”

“Woman. You're going to let me kiss you.”

Gina paled as did the others when it seemed that Violet slowly turned calm at that command. Today was just full of surprises, apparently.

Violet stared into emerald irises as she was a little stunned that desire had begun to grow at the guy's look, wanting to accept the kiss while her mind screamed to deny it.  “G-Go ahead....” She couldn't believe those words came from her lips.

“Good.” Came the reply as he took her lips in a kiss.

She slowly felt her body go weak as he kissed her, feeling as if the kiss was draining her of her energy, yet it was beginning to feel so good and made her heart sing. The tingling feeling danced over her nerves and she felt streams of energy run up her body and into her lips. Violet knew it was very odd, yet it was also amazing at the same time.

“Sam. Stop it.” Came a husky tone that made Ali gulp a little.

“Mmm?” The boy-Sam-glanced behind him at that.

“I said stop. Now.”

“Fine...” He said, pulling back and leaving Violet in a slight daze and made her take a step back.

“W-Wha? Huh?” Jenna asked, surprised to see the very confused look on Violet's face.

“Please forgive my brother... He's a bit.. reckless..”

“At least I feel a hell of a lot better than you.” Sam said, glaring at the other boy, one with glasses.

"That's because you used your powers on her." The older boy pointed out, returning the gaze.

Heidi took that time to look at the two, noticing one was wearing a army-green shirt underneath a green and white jacket. Around his neck was a dog tag and his left wrist had a band that was silver with green on it. Brown khaki pants led to green and white running shoes. The bottom of the shirt was ragged and he had ruffled brown hair. She assumed it was Sam, since he was the one to kiss Violet and reply to the other boy. The other one had black glasses, black hair with whiskey-brown eyes, which were currently glaring back at Sam. He wore a white shirt and red tie underneath a gray sweater vest with the same red lining the outline. A watch was on his left wrist and he wore black dress pants with matching shoes, clearly the classy one of the two.

“Nn... Sam, you're such a reckless brute, taking advantage of such a beautiful young woman like her...” Another got up and Heidi shook her head at the soothing in the voice. He was wearing a red dress shirt under a pinkish vest. He had purple eyes and copper hair. She was surprised that he held himself similar to her, yet different. Brownish pants went to brown shoes and a belt completed the outfit.

“Shut that pretty boy mouth before I rip it off that pretty boy face!” Sam snarled, turning his glare to the other boy.

A younger-looking boy soon joined them, wearing a blue shirt with a white skull under a bronze over sized jacket. Blue pants led to bare feet, which had Jenna wondering if his feet were cold or something, considering it just rained yesterday. “Sheesh, you guys, can we not fight right now? Not all of us are in the best state...”

Copper nodded. “You are right, Matthew.”

Glasses sighed. “I agree.”

The last boy soon joined, the silent one of the group apparently. He sighed and Gina noticed he had orange hair and indigo eyes. He wore a brown overcoat that went to his waist, a dark red shirt under it and white pants led to black shoes. The others suddenly began chatting as if they hadn't been laying on the ground moments before.

Heidi shook her confusion and blinked. “Wh... Wha...”

Copper raised an eyebrow at her. “Did you say something, gorgeous?”

Violet seemingly regained her senses at that and exploded. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL HERE IN OUR HOUSE?! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALL WOUNDED?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KISS ME?! JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS!?” She snapped, stunning them all, including the one who kissed her. That reminded her... Violet stormed over and punched the one-Sam-hard in the arm.

“Ouch! What's your problem!?” He shouted.

“What's your problem?! You can't fucking go around forcing people to kiss you! Are you some kind of pervert or something?!” She spat back.

“PERVERT?? It was only a kiss!”

“It might mean shit to you, but it means a lot to me, dick!”

“What, was it your first kiss?”

Violet tightened her fist and punched him again, getting the same reaction. She was getting fucking annoyed that this guy had the nerve to even touch her!

“What was THAT for!?” Sam demanded, glaring at her and stepping closer, as if to scare her off.

Violet glared right back and butted their heads, surprised the flames hadn't caught the room on fire yet. “I know for a fact that first kisses aren't exactly amazing; full of sparkles and other bullshit out of a fairy tale, but I had at least imagined it being more than fucking FORCED!”

“So it was your first kiss. Stop making a big fucking fuss over it already...”

“You wanna get punched again, ass-hat?” She asked, her fists clearly wanting to punch him again.

Sam scoffed and looked annoyed. “Well, what do ya want me to do? It's not like I can exactly take it back somehow.”

Violet crossed her arms and huffed as well, not once letting her guard down. “At least apologize. That'll work.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair and muttered to himself. “Why do I fucking look like the bad guy....?” He closed his eyes. “Apologies aren't my forte... But I'll try....” He reopened his eyes and met her eyes. “Fine. I'm sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” She insinuated he elaborate by rolling her hand a little and raising an eyebrow.

“I'm sorry for kissing you like that.. I went too far...” Again, he ran his hands through his hair. “I didn't mean for it to turn out that way... I act on impulse, okay? It's difficult to control myself.... Fuck... What am I saying?”

Violet finally uncrossed her arms and nodded, snorting a little bit as she replied. “I get what you're trying to say.... Thanks for the apology...” She thought, for the briefest of seconds, that something entered Sam's eyes but it vanished as quickly as it came.

“Yeah... No problem...”

“Just so ya know: try anything like that again and I'll have you on your ass in three seconds... I know taekwondo...”

“Tch. Whatever...”

Ali took that time to diffuse the situation. “If I may... Why are all of you in our house?”

Glasses frowned and sighed a little, regret filling his words. “Ladies, please forgive us and our intrusion. We had no idea that this abode belonged to anyone, nor did we have time to really take that into consideration...”

Gina tilted her head, still hiding behind Heidi. “Y-You don't just b-barge into people's h-homes....” She said, surprised they heard her as Glasses proved he heard her just fine.

“We wouldn't have had to if we weren't as wounded as we currently are... We just escaped a deadly fight that could have ended our lives...” He said before smiling a tiny bit. “Luckily for us, your home was near and the windows were unlocked, so we came inside.”

Ali took in the situation and dissected that they had no choice in the matter, considering the severity of said wounds. “That does explain the wounds, but not why he kissed my sister. He had no right to do that.”

Copper smirked a little. “Well, lovely, it's hard to explain, truly... We're not exactly... normal...”

Jenna laughed nervously at that. “What? Not normal? What are you guys, demons or something like that?”

The one called Matthew grinned at her and nodded. “Well, yeah, something like that!” That threw them off and stared wide-eyed at Matthew.

“Ehh?!” Ali asked, clearly lost as her mind spun in circles.

“We're incubi, ladies; demons who consume and use sexual energy of humans to survive...” Glasses explained.

The girls looked to each other as Jenna furrowed her eyebrows. These boys were claiming to be incubi? Those demons that often haunted humans and made them sex-craved monsters? The ones that could look at anyone and get into their pants? Imaginary monsters that were in movies or TV? They were even more lost than before and had more questions than answers.

“Hello? Did you hear him?” Sam asked after a few moments.

Copper raised an eyebrow. “We're telling the truth...”

Matthew pouted a tiny bit. “Do you think they're all still processing it?”

Glasses nodded. “And they'll all understand right about---”

Violet rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Riiiiight. It was funny while it lasted, but the joke needs to end. Incubuses don't fuckin exist...”

Glasses cleared his throat. “Incubi is the correct plural and we do exist...”

Heidi huffed and smirked a tiny bit. “Prove it.”

“Very well... Erik, go ahead.”

Copper-Erik-chuckled. “Very well.” He strolled to where Heidi was, causing Gina to squeak and run to hide behind Ali. He tilted her chin before running a hand through her hair. “My sweet, you're so tempting with such non-belief... let me ease your lovely mind with a tender kiss. I promise you'll enjoy every minute of it and maybe you'll even want more...”

Heidi was about to scoff and say something but she found herself forgetting her words when she stared into his violet eyes, halting her words in her throat. She felt herself nod, probably stunning her sisters with her response. Her cheeks were even a slight pink from the heat that had risen in her chest. “Y-Yeah.. Okay...” She managed to get out before Erik took her lips in a kiss, sending electricity surging through her system and shooting her energy up into their kiss. Her mind went through a weird loop that she wondered if those she had kissed before went through and she pinpointed it to be desire and passion that fogged her mind.

Glasses sighed. “Alright, that's enough.”

Erik pulled away and pouted a little. “Aww... Very well... Mmm, I feel so much better!”

Gina paled even more as she saw even Heidi look as dazed as Violet had a few moments ago. “I-I...Think I-I'm going...” Her entire body trembled as she held onto Ali.

Glasses blinked and chuckled. “Where are our manners? I'm James and these are my brothers: Sam, Erik, Matthew and Damien.”

Matthew seemingly noticed how pale Gina had gotten. “Uhhh.. Is she okay?”

Ali whipped around in time to catch a falling Gina. “Gina!? Hey...”

“Shit... She fainted..”

Violet glared at him before she rushed over to help get Gina into a bedroom, fighting the need to stay with her and keep her safe when the orange-haired boy, Damien, said she was safe from him and he could watch over her. With some sort of safety for her younger sister resolved, Violet's mind switched to what Sam had said and she stormed right back down the stairs, brushing passed Jenna on her wait to intercept Sam, who was on his way to the dining room, her glare probably would've set fire to the bo-incubus if she wanted to. “What the hell? That's what you fucking say?”

“Well, she did!” Sam pointed out, returning her glare with his own.

"You better fuckin apologize for that. Gina's only used to me swearin, so learn to watch your mouth." She returned.

"You can't tell me shit, girl."

"Fuck you, I can and will, asshat!" She snarled, getting Ali and Heidi to enter, Erik and James soon following after. However, she was currently focused on trying to one-up Sam.

"I'd like to see you fuckin try. If ya didn't know, I'm stronger than a human like you." Sam informed.

"Bullshit. Every one has a weakness and I will figure yours easily." Violet replied.

Ali sighed deeply and shook her head. "Violet. Enough."

Violet glanced her direction before she scoffed. "Fine. I don't wanna waste anymore breath on this dickhead." She stormed out of the room to go relax with some taichi or something.

* * *

Gina, on the other hand, barely remembered anything beside the fact that incubi were real and had gotten both Violet, who rarely showed much romantic emotion, and Heidi, who had every guy at school around her finger, both allow themselves to be kissed. Slowly, she felt her eyes unwillingly open. “Nnn... W-Where...?” She began to panic a little when she found herself in an unfamiliar room, no one nearby before she remembered she and her sisters had moved into their grandfather's house. Stretching her arms, she realized she was a little hungry and wondered if Jenna was making some food or something. As she was about to get out of bed, she felt like she wasn't alone. That and she noticed her bag was in the corner by the window, wondering when she had brought it up.

“... You're awake...” The one, she assumed was Damien, said ever so softly, as if he were trying to show he wouldn't hurt her.

Gina's mind was surprised he hadn't moved an inch, but began to worry about the possibilities of being like Heidi and Violet, especially in a bedroom. Shaking her head, she calmed down and nodded. “Y-Yeah... I-I'm awake n-now...”

“That's good. We were worried about you.” She sighed before she began to worry about something when he replied again. “I'm not going to use my powers on you...”

That made her jump a little and stare wide-eyed. “H-Huh? H-How?”

“I can read minds. It's an ability I was born with. Each of us has a different ability outside of our usual mind-altering powers.” Damien explained. "Also, the others had brought your bags up before they brought their own to a room."

“Really? How long have I been out?” She asked.

“For a few hours. It's gotten quite dark outside...”

Gina gulped. “Where are my sisters and the others?”

“One was arguing with Sam before she went to calm down while one is helping my brother clean the blood from the lobby floor. Another one is helping James in making dinner as an apology.” Damien said. "One's still going through all the information while another is confused at what had just happened."

“That's really sweet...”

“It's the least we could do, besides Sam arguing with one, after invading your home and two of us using our powers.” He replied, seeing her nod and accept the facts. “Do you feel well enough to get out of bed?”

Gina nodded a little before she got tangled up in the sheets and nearly fell onto her face, but found herself lifted up into strong arms. “Whoa!”

“Trust me. I won't let you go.” He said.

“I-I-I d-don't...”

“I promise..” He emphasized.

Gina stared into his indigo eyes and nodded. “Okay... I-I trust you...”

“Good.” Damien said as he began carrying her out of the room.

She blinked when she noticed he carried her like she weighed nothing. It was odd that he managed that, where only Violet would be able to do that. He was rather strong.

“Thank you.” He said, smiling.

“How—Right, mind-reading.” She said, sighing a little.

“I'm used to it, it's alright.” He replied as they continued their way to the lobby, where he figured she must've finally felt well enough.

“Thanks for carrying me, but I think I'm fine now...” She said, blushing at the idea that any one of her sisters might've seen it and got the wrong idea. Before she knew it, she was babbling on when she only meant to try and cover any awkwardness there could've been.

“It's no problem. Shall we head to the dining room, then?” He asked.

Gina nodded as the two made their way to the room on their right, right as Jenna and Matthew finished their cleaning and she bumped into him. “Oops!”

“Oh, hi!” He said, grinning at her.

Jenna took a few moments before it clicked. “You're.. Matthew, right?”

“Yup! That's me. Looks like she's alright.” He said, noticing Gina now fine.

She sighed and nodded. “Yeah... Glad she is... That's rare.. She usually never faints...” She began to think, frowning at what that meant before she flushed at the fact that they had five incubi in their house, which made a million situations rush through her mind.

“Are you feeling sick? Your face is kinda red.” Matthew said, looking at her worriedly.

“I-I'm fine! I'm sure of it!” She said, waving her hands frantically, surprised she had been caught blushing by the cute boy.

“Well.. I hope you're not upset about what Erik and Sam did to the other two...”

She grinned. “Not at all. After all, Violet did punch Sam and Heidi's not really used to being caught off-guard.”

“Hmm... oh, I have an idea!” He said, his smile turning into a grin as he stuck his hands into his pocket. “Wait for it.... Wait for it...”

Jenna tilted her head, trying to figure out what he was doing. Was it some sort of magic trick? She was wrong when he brought out his hand and showed what he had done.

“Tada!!”

“Ummm... what.. is that, exactly, Matthew?” She asked, a little worried, yet confused.

He grinned again as if to brush it off before he opened his eyes and saw what he was holding, his face freezing in shock. “Wait a second... What did I just make?! Th-this is...” They both stared at the creepy-looking doll with red eyes and brandishing a mini-knife. “What is that?!”

Jenna laughed nervously. “I.. have no idea...”

When the doll cackled, Matthew paled and dropped it onto the floor, scooting as far as his bare feet could get him away from it. “G-Get it away from me! It might be possessed by a demon or something!” He said, terrified.

She grimaced at the irony of that statement. Wasn't Matthew a demon as well? She looked between the incubus and the doll, clearly a little worried.

“That's not what I wanted to make. I wanted to surprise you with a stuffed animal or something cute to cheer you up. That thing looks like it came out of a horror movie...” His blue eyes showed his fear as she knelt down next to him, slouching his shoulders.

“Aww, it's alright, Matt... Don't look so dejected. It's really unique... That's for sure.” She patted his shoulder before going to pick the animal up, noticing it was adorable at a certain angle. “I'll keep it.”

“But it looks so creepy!” He countered.

Jenna smiled cutely and giggled. “You had the right thought in mind. You wanted to make me smile. Thank you~” She bent and hugged him before helping him stand. “Come on... Let's go see what's to eat. I never got to see it.”

“You're welcome. It's nice to see you smile, even if that thing still creeps me out.” He ruffled his head with one hand. “I think they'd be about done and, not to brag, but we're all pretty decent chefs.” Jenna grinned and elbowed him playfully as they entered, getting Sam's attention.

“Oh, there's the last of 'em...”

He said, getting Violet, who had followed after Jenna into the room, come over to bonk his head. “She has a name, ass!”

Sam glared. “Should I really care?”

James walked in from the kitchen and sighed. “Sam. I will roast that tongue for dinner if it doesn't stop flapping in that idiotic mouth of yours.” He scolded.

Violet sneered. “Someone finally sees that you are an idiot besides me!”

Ali, who was in the corner reading, glanced up and put the book aside. “Violet, I told you to act your age, not your shoe size multiple times...” The two scoffed and looked away, clearly annoyed they were told off by their elder sibling.

James and Ali sighed before he shook his head. “I apologize for his attitude.”

She shook her head. “I was just about to apologize for her attitude. I've never seen her so worked up like this...”

“I do hope you'll enjoy the meal we have prepared for you ladies.”

Ali tilted her head. She wasn't aware they had been making dinner. “Meal?”

James smiled a little. “As an apology for making a mess.”

“Oh, you didn't have to!” She waved frantically.

“We insist. It's quite impossible to 'undo' our cooking, even if you command us to...” He said.

“Thank you.” She said as she noticed Matthew re-enter the room, placing the last bit of plates on the table and gestured in a sweeping motion.

“There we go. Dinner's all served!” He said before going to walk Jenna to a chair.

Ali couldn't believe they had all this food to begin with. There were Asian foods, other pastas and even some very delicious looking desserts. Her stomach agreed it would probably taste as good as it looked. There were even more plates that seemingly never seemed to fill her imagination.

“This is a lot of food. And it looks sooo good!” Heidi smiled. “I bet it tastes good, too~”

Erik looked at Heidi and grinned. “We hope you enjoy it, my sweet.”

Heidi fanned herself and smiled. “Sweet? Me? You must be mistaken...”

Ali groaned. “Heidi, stop it already...”

She pouted. “Aww, Ali, have a little fun...”

Rolling her eyes, Ali pushed her glasses up. “I doubt I need to be fun, Heidi... Huh?” She blinked when James offered an arm to her, taking it. She noticed he seemed kind and very intelligent like her, but besides that, there was something that set him apart from his brothers. There was also the fact he might not have held much appreciation for them. Her mind also noticed how strong he appeared by the feel of his arm.

“Miss, I have to ask, why do all of you live here alone?”

“Well... It's a long story....” She never figured that someone would eventually ask why she and her sisters live here without a parent or guardian.

“I'm all ears if you wish to tell.”

Ali smiled. “To put it briefly, we just moved here today.”

“Ah. That explains the suitcases you all had when you arrived. I assume you all found a place for them?”

Ali nodded. “Yeah... This house is really big. I doubt we explored the entirety of this place when we were kids.”

“You all lived here before?”

“No... Truth is this is our grandfather's house. We all loved visiting him as kids.”

“... May I ask why you all live here now?”

Ali tilted her head and sighed a little. “... He actually passed away yesterday. This was bequeathed to us in his will, and we were sent here to live here, whether we like it or not...”

“My condolences. It seems like they like the idea, but you do not...” James picked up and met her eyes.

“Oh, no. It's not like I myself don't like this house or don't have fond memories here... It's just all the implications that come with us all staying in the estate. To be honest, it's kind of complicated to explain...” Ali wasn't lying about it, she had now just realized what that meant. Sure, all the bills would be covered by their father and stuff, but the entire estate had many things to deal with. Not only that, her emotions had been in a roller coaster since they had first seen the boys.

“How do you feel about it?” He asked, as patient as ever.

Ali looked up at that and blinked a few times, the question throwing her off. The entire day at school, she and her sisters had only been given condolences and stuff, but never asked what they really felt about moving into their grandfather's estate. She liked that James asked and was willing to listen. “I feel angry, sad, scared and a little confused. I can't pinpoint the correct emotion that I'm feeling at the moment... Sometimes, I wish I were stronger...”

“You don't need to be strong.”

“Huh?” She tilted her head.

“I understand that you are going through a difficult time, just like the rest are, so it's okay to feel those emotions. You don't need to be strong at all....” He said softly and it made her heart skip a beat.

“Thank you....” She smiled gently at the fact that he was so considerate of them, despite just meeting them.

Sam poked Violet in the forehead, earning her glaring even more at him, which made him notice the bandage and slight bruise on her cheek. “Yo, you alright? There's a bruise on your cheek...”

That made her gulp and try and cover it, wincing when she accidentally pressed against it. “Shit... Ummm... It's... Nothing?” She saw Sam raise an eyebrow before she saw Jenna nod at her. “Well, it's from our dad." She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she recalled the event. "It's nothin bad.."

“The hell's wrong with him? Hitting his own kid?” Sam looked pissed off at that, as did the other boys.

James exhaled and smiled. “Just let us know if you ever want to talk or, in one case, yell. We're willing to listen.”

Ali blinked as she noticed he was quite tall, she'd guess six feet, given her five four and him having to lean a little to fully face her. It was kind of nice that him and his brothers would be there if they needed someone to talk to and it brought a smile to her lips. “Thank you for offering.”

“No problem. Here's your seat.” He said, pulling the chair back and pushing it when she was in front of it.

Heidi giggled when Sam and Violet both plopped down, feeling Erik behind her and making her face him, seeing a grin on his face. She knew he was definitely the charmer of the demons, but she did sense a little distance in his eyes, wondering if she ever showed that.

“I do apologize for my own behavior earlier, stealing your first kiss like that.” He said.

She laughed a little. “What makes you think it was my first? But, I accept the apology anyhow.” Deciding to barb Sam, she leaned on an elbow. “I mean, it's not like you just get up and grab a kiss for no reason...” That made Violet match Erik's undershirt and Sam glaring at them.

“I'm not as forward, unlike Sam.” He chuckled.

“Fuck off, Erik!!” Sam snarled, looking close to killing Erik at that.

Heidi covered her laugh before he leaned in to whisper in her ear, blinking in confusion at what he wanted to tell her in secret. “I won't lie, though... I quite enjoyed kissing you and feeling you melt in my arms....”

She pouted cutely and looked at him through her eyelashes. “Wow, you're quite the charmer, I see...”

“Yes, I am known for that....” Erik sighed.

“Future reference: as much as I adore the compliments, you really don't need to keep talking like that...” She sighed sadly before smiling when he batted his eyelashes innocently and answered.

“Like what?”

“Oh? Like you reeeeeally wanna get into my pants half the time...”

“I assure you, I'm just a lover of beautiful women...”

“I get there might be more than that.” She assumed, seeing him blink and lose his focus for a few seconds before he smiled seductively.

“Did you want there to be more?” He asked.

That made her flush and forget her words as she saw Jenna holding in laughter and she decided to look at the table in shock. She was stunned that she was the first to look away from the game and it made her rethink her life for a few moments. Since thirteen, she had every boy melting whenever she teased them in that way, but was now wondering how she could try and out-flirt an **incubus**!

Matthew grinned and patted Jenna's head. “That happen often?”

Jenna shook her head. “Nope... It's kinda funny now.”

Erik then waved his hand over the table. “I made almost all the dishes myself, ladies, so enjoy.”

That made Matthew spin and look at Erik in almost betrayal. “And I'm the Queen of the Nile!”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Me, you and James did the work together, dummy!” Matthew said.

“It's 'you, James and I', Matthew.” James corrected, earning the look of sadness and shock from Matthew and even Jenna.

“Little boys will always make mistakes.” Erik sighed.

“I'm not a little boy! I'm barely a year younger than you!” Matthew said in defense.

“Well, you certainly don't act like it...” Came the reply.

Despite the situation, the sisters giggled, getting the three boys attention. Matthew looked worried. “Is something funny?”

Ali had to brush away a tear as she replied. “No, no... Just thank you all for the meal!”

“What a well-mannered lady, beautiful inside and out...”

“Erik, knock it off...” Matthew warned, getting Sam to look over in agreement.

“Seriously, you're getting really annoying with that suck-up act...” He said, getting Violet to sigh and nod in agreement with him.

Violet knew that Sam was the tough bad boy of the group, being faster than the others and obviously stronger than them. She began to wonder if there was more to him than that, like there was a little more to her that she didn't want anyone, save her sisters, to see ever. Then again, maybe she was just exhausted from the events of the day and her mind was just foggy with information.

“I'm just trying to be a gentleman... These ladies have obviously been through a lot. They all deserve a good treatment...” Erik said.

Smiling, Ali shook her head. “Yes, Erik... But there is quite the difference between being a gentleman and...”

“An obnoxious flirt?” James supplied.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Violet choked on her laughter at Erik's face and sneered a little. “Damn!”

“Schooled by James and Ali!!”

“Gonna need some cold water for those burns...” Matthew said, getting most to laugh, even Gina and Damien chuckled.

“By the way, I don't believe we actually caught your names, even though you all know ours.” James stated.

Ali mentally slapped herself. “Sorry. I'm Ali and these are my sisters: Heidi, Violet, Jenna and Gina...” She went in order naturally due to how she had always heard it.

“A pleasure to finally know your names, Ali.” James said, smiling.

Matthew looked at Jenna and nodded. “They're all really nice names!”

Gina smiled as she noticed that they all were comfortable around her and her sisters, despite the whole awkward situation earlier. “Ummm...”

“What is it, Gina?” James asked.

“Thank you again f-for the food... But... I-I doubt we quite...” She bit her lip as Jenna took over, knowing her being not one to really try and get answers from strangers.

“She's trying to say that we don't quite understand why you all came here.” Jenna said.

“Oh... How do we explain?” Matthew rubbed his head, looking at James.

“We were attacked. We came here to heal. What's so difficult to understand?” Sam said, frowning in annoyance.

“Now you're just rude, ass.” Violet snapped, crossing her arms and mirroring his frown with her own.

“I'm just sayin! How is that difficult to understand?!” He said, exasperated.

“She means what specifically happened...” Ali pointed out.

James explained that they had been traveling for awhile before they came into town, being jumped by a band of misfits and had come to the mansion to heal and take shelter. He even apologized again for the mess they made, which Ali waved off as her mind sorted the information out into folders she could look into later on.

“So, you all are all better now, right?” Heidi asked.

Matthew nodded. “Yup. Thanks to you girls!”

“Huh? Us?” Violet raised an eyebrow as Erik smirked.

“You see, ladies, we feed on sexual energy, but don't just get it by kissing lovely ladies like yourselves. We can just simply touch someone's hand to obtain sexual energy. Everyone carries sexual energy, you know..” Heidi saw Ali's mind also catch onto that while her mind seemingly focused more on Erik's voice rather than the information he gave.

It was a shock, for sure. Anything physical gave them the energy they needed and that would've really knocked a normal person out if there had only been one, after what Sam and Erik would've done. There was a warning siren going off in their minds, but they ignored it. Jenna was becoming intrigued by the incubi and wondered what else she could learn about that from them as she heard James speak again.

“Is there anything else you ladies would like to know?”

Violet blinked. “Yeah. What's your plan now?”

“What are we gonna do now, James?” Matthew asked.

“We just got here and might get hunted again if we leave...” James began wondering what to do.

“We can take 'em. Easily.” Sam said, cracking his knuckles.

Violet glared. “Hey, genius, wasn't that how you ended up here to begin with?” She saw him roll his eyes as she tacked up a point to get him to shut up for the first time.

Erik nodded. “Violet's right, Sam. We need more training if we're to take them on again.”

Ali's mind quickly went through the chaos they could cause if they had no idea about the laws and other illegal things. She knew that because of that, they wouldn't be able survive out there. Then again, they could also be taken in and be poked and prodded like a lab frog or something for research. She shut her eyes to think a little more. It almost reminded her of that one time when Gina had first begun first grade, them having to go with her to make it easier for her.

* * *

 

_A six-year old Gina clung to an eight-year old Violet's hand and looked around at all the children she didn't know, a ten-year old Ali nearby with the seven-year old Jenna and nine-year old Heidi smiling at her._

_Ali walked over and smiled. “You can do this. If you do, I will help you get caught up.”_

_Gina frowned and kept to Violet's hand. “I no wanna... Scared...”_

_Violet hugged her. “We will stay here for a while. We would never be mean and leave.” She smiled, even though it seemed as if the world kept going around them while they were talking. The five of them were in their own world and not scribbling on a paper or kicking someone. She loved just watching with her sisters._

_Heidi nodded. “Vivi is right. We stick together, even if our dad doesn't want that.” There was a little bitterness in that, but they all thought they could take the world on together. Then she realized there was a huge difference between alone and being lonely._

_Gina sniffled and missed their mother already. “Ma... I want ma...”_

“ _She'll be back soon.” Ali said._

_The youngest frowned. “Let go gampa...” She pouted._

_Jenna smiled and giggled. “Yeah. Gramp can make her feel happy.. Then we finally get to see him!”_

_The others blinked before nodding, wanting to walk there, since they knew that the father wouldn't take them there. He might be able to help Gina with what she was feeling, anyhow. After they were done with school, they met up and made their way to where it was written on a piece of paper. However, they never realized that the world was so much bigger than they planned and had found themselves not only lost, but scared as they hugged a wall, watching the world pass them by, ignoring them._

“ _Girls? Is that you?” A voice said and knelt next to them._

_Violet and the others then felt the world include them again and knew that this must've been their grandfather. They never felt alone after that, knowing they had been found and were happy._

* * *

 Jenna's face turned thoughtful, as did her sisters as they tried to figure out what to do. They obviously would want to help, but how could they alone help? There was the fact that there would be five demons in the house, and boys, no doubt. Making sure no one knew about their powers was thrown onto the plate, making each girl pale at the thought of them being lab rats.

Ali began to wonder what Suzu and Naomi would think if they came over and saw these five boys living here. They would think it was a harem in one way or another. Her eyes shot open when she tried to imagine their mother showing up, knowing she might faint. As for the father, well, he might have them all arrested on the spot. She began to worry about not making a list to go off of.

“ _Don't any of you worry too much about it. You five have plenty of time to choose. Besides, it's important to focus on what makes you happy as well.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere. Also, Matthew is simply adorable, James is too sexy for his own good, Damien needs to get drunk more often and Erik is just a blast!


	4. Letting Them Stay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Also, this focuses mainly on Violet, but the other sisters will get some love~

The sisters blinked and looked around at that memory before they nodded to Ali, knowing exactly what to do now. She sighed and smiled a little. “Well, you...”

“What was that, my dear?” Erik asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That is... Well....” Jenna tried to get it out next.

“Spit it out already.”

“You could stay with us here, if you'd like.” Gina blurted out, hiding when the boys all looked her way.

“It seemed like you all need a place to stay and we did just move into the house ourselves, so it makes sense.” Heidi explained.

Ali nodded. “Though, there are two things we need you all to follow if you are to stay here.”

“What is that, Ali?” James asked.

Taking her glasses off to clean them, she continued. “First of all, none of you can use your powers or deliberately do something that could harm me, my sisters or any guests that come over. Bad guys are excluded for obvious reasons..”

“That seems reasonable.” Damien said.

Heidi smiled. “Second thing is you can help us with errands and such around the house. It is a big place, so, yeah...”

“This is a generous offer, ladies, but are you sure it would be okay? We don't wish to burden you any more than we already have.” James said.

Jenna beamed. “Forget about it! It's completely alright! We ourselves have just begun living here, so we would like some help around the house.”

“A wonderful idea! We'll live here and train while helping you lovely ladies with the house! Servants for the lovely princesses!” Erik said and the others, minus Sam and even Violet, smiled.

“What?! Are you serious?!” Sam shouted.

“Shh, be quiet, Sam! I haven't slept in a bed in days!!” Matthew whined as Damien laughed a little.

Ali even smiled, finding it interesting that there would be five more people helping with the house as long as they followed the rules she and the others had just laid down. They all seemed happy, except for Sam and Violet, about the whole deal.

“Grr. Fine. But, they are NOT staying here forever!” Violet glared hard at Sam, who returned the glare with equal anger.

“Only until we can beat up that group of punks! Then, we're gone!” Sam shot back.

“That seems to be a reasonable time limit for our stay.” James agreed.

“Yes! This is awesome!” Matthew cheered and high-fived Jenna, who seemingly shared his happiness.

Erik sent a sly smile at Heidi. “Also, beautiful, if you ever need a bed fellow....”

She fanned herself and smiled. “Little ol me? What gave it away?”

Ali and James shared a look before she sighed. “Knock it off, you two!”

Jenna rubbed her hands gleefully. “Now, what're we waiting for?! Let's dig in to celebrate!”

“Finafrickenly! I can agree with you on this, Jen!” Violet said, almost ready to eat the entire table as the four of them began to shovel food onto their plates and soon into their mouths.

Gina looked to see Damien seemingly talking to something beside him and was confused to see nothing there, furrowing her eyebrows. She turned when the others, minus Ali, had burst out laughing at something, but returned her focus to Damien when he joined her.

“It's nothing to worry about.” He said.

“Huh—right, mind-reading.”

Ali and James scolded the other four for bad manners, but only earned them laughing more. She huffed before blinking at her plate. “What's this?”

“That, Ali, is a shrimp pesto dish. Pastas are my specialty. I think you'll enjoy it.” He said, watching as she nearly melted in her seat after taking a bite.

“Wonderful! It's delicious, James.” She beamed when he returned her smile.

“At least someone has taste here.” He said, aiming the words at the others.

She smiled and nodded, eating along with her sisters before Heidi's phone went off, the others excusing themselves from the table to go talk.

“Hey, Ma.” Heidi said.

“ _Hello, girls. I'm so sorry I didn't get to send you off._ ” Came the apology.

Gina shook her head. “It's okay, mama. We're actually eating right now.”

“ _Oh good, there was food there. I'm so relieved. Well, your father wanted me to call you and talk to you about having a house party 'for Ali to celebrate her moving into the new house'._ ” She seemingly air-quoted the last part. “ _But it will really be for all of you._ ”

Violet shook her head a little. “What? A house party? Tomorrow night? Why so soon?”

“ _He insists. You all know how he is with events._ ”

Jenna sighed. Of course. Their father wanted them all to go from grieving to happy on a drop of a dime. She, Violet, Heidi and Gina had to plan and organize a party, knowing he would probably send them all off to different schools if they disappointed him. “We understand, Mom. We're gonna need time to prepare...”

“ _You'll do amazing, all of you. I bet even Gina has great ideas to use! I have work and you know how your father is._ ” She said.

Violet almost spat her reply before collecting herself, feeling the confusion in Sam's gaze when she acted differently. “Of course... Father will never help us. We're on our own.”

“ _I have faith in each of you to make it amazing. I gotta go. I love you girls soo much._ ”

Gina smiled. “Love you too, mama!” With that, they made their way back to the table.

Jenna was the first to sigh. “Great... Now how are we gonna do this?” She slouched into her seat as she let it hit her the sheer amount of work ahead of her and the other three.

“Something the matter, ladies?” Erik asked.

“They have to organize a house party for their parents...” Damien said.

Ali nodded. “These four do...” She winced at the words, really wanting to help but not wanting to get their father mad at her sisters.

“If we don't, there's no doubt our dad'll have all of us, save Ali, packed off into every corner of the country for schools...” Violet stabbed a piece of food. “We'll have to stay up longer than ever to organize the fuckin thing.”

Matthew blinked and smiled. “We can help you. That's what we're here for, right?”

James nodded in agreement. “I don't see why not.”

Sam looked unamused and rolled his eyes. “I can name a few reasons why we shouldn't.”

Violet deflated and glared hard at him, her backbone nearly snapping at how fast she had deflated and at his words. She figured they should've never thought that at least  **Sam** wouldn't help, which made her mentally frown at how disappointed she felt. ' _Yup, I too fuckin exhausted to think straight_.'

James caught on and spoke for her. “Sam.”

“Back off!”

James ignored him and looked to the others. “Don't worry, ladies, we'll take care of everything. Leave everything to us.”

Heidi smiled at that. She was glad that Ali wanted them to stay here for a while before she covered a yawn, getting Erik's attention.

“Feeling tired, Princess?”

“Can't blame her... It's been a fuckin long day... We can kinda sleep in tomorrow, since it's the weekend...” Violet said, fighting her own tiredness.

“Wait.. Where are you guys gonna sleep?!” Jenna asked, wondering if there were even enough rooms in the mansion for them as well.

“We found some guest rooms on the opposite side of the house from the others. I'm sure those will do just fine.” James explained before the girls headed off to bed, with Erik grinning. “Erik, no.”

“What? I wasn't gonna do anything.” He said innocently.

“Yes he was..” Damien answered.

“Shh!” Erik said to the eye rolls of the other brothers.

Violet yawned before she slipped into a white baggy shirt that draped over her shoulders and green boy short underwear, her version of pajamas, digging out her guitar from the pile of things in her room before heading to her bed and sitting on the edge, tuning it. Since she wasn't one to study, she focused on her music instead. A part of her found it easier to think when she was playing. It was yesterday that their grandfather passed away, but today they had just met five of the 'fabled' incubi. She felt like if there was another damned surprise tomorrow, she and her sisters wouldn't survive another. Then there was the fact that Sam was a huge asshole and didn't even want to help out, even if Ali had let them all stay, against Violet's own judgment. The last thing she wanted was to have a sister grow close to them and then have their hearts broken. She hated seeing any of her sisters cry, even if she and Jenna were opposites. Sighing, she put her guitar away and crawled into bed, figuring sleep would help her sort the shit out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere. Also, Matthew is simply adorable, James is too sexy for his own good, Damien needs to get drunk more often and Erik is just a blast!


	5. Breakfast and Chores!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way. She's not alone, though. The other four are finding themselves in the same boat.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Also, this focuses mainly on Violet, but the other sisters will get some love~

Ali reached over to her alarm clock, it reading 6:30 am as she got herself out of bed. Unlike her sister Violet, she wore red and gold pajamas, the button up shirt matching the baggy pants. For once, she only put her glasses on and went downstairs, smelling coffee brewing already and saw that James, Erik and Matthew were in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Chickadee.” Erik said, giving a smile her way.

“Morning. You guys didn't have to make it... I was going to anyway.” Ali protested before Matthew grinned.

“No way. We decided to make breakfast for all of ya!” He said so cheerfully that Ali smiled in return.

“Alright. Mind if I help? A few of my sisters have allergies to some food.”

“'Allergies'?” Matthew tilted his head.

Despite it being early and figuring they had no clue about human illnesses, Ali nodded as she finished her coffee, placing the cup by the pot before going to the fridge. “Allergies are something we humans deal with... Like Heidi can't have walnuts or other kinds of nuts, except peanuts are fine.” She informed. “Gina can't have orange juice, it makes her acid around her heart flare up to painful levels. Jenna breaks out and swells up from eating cinnamon. Me and Violet are actually allergic to eggs, so no omelets or anything for us.”

“And what happens if you do eat or drink those things?” Matthew asked, curious.

“Well, for Gina's case, she'd need some of these...” She went to a cabinet to pull out a bottle of Advil. “Jen's case, however, is more... serious. She'd need to go to the emergency room to get a shot to counter it.”

James nodded. “Thank you for letting us know, Ali.”

She gave a small smile in return. “It's part of me being their older sister to know this.”

The next sister to enter was Jenna, her hair still a mess, but she had a blue shirt that went to her calves and sleeves to her elbows. White bunny slippers were on her feet. “Morning!” She chimed.

“Morning!” Matthew greeted in the same way.

Erik tilted his head. “Are you always so energetic in the morning, Hummingbird?”

Jenna blinked as if it were a strange subject. “Yeah. It's just me. Oooh.. Coffee!”

Ali intercepted her, raising an eyebrow. “You're hyper enough, Jen. You need to relax. Get some milk or something.”

She deflated before Matthew handed her a glass with milk in it. “Thanks, Matt!”

“No problem!”

Those five worked on breakfast, with Matthew and Jenna focusing on who made the better pancakes, to Erik, James and Ali's displeasure. Ali decided that Heidi needed to get up, knowing her sister often slept in a little longer than her, telling Erik to go see if she wanted to have some breakfast before it was gone, the incubus smirking and saluting her, heading off with his orders.

By the time they finished, Ali saw that Violet was actually the second one up and that Sam, from what she learned from James, would probably be right behind her after he was done doing some morning workouts.

True to her words, Violet plopped down in a chair before she felt someone rub her head. “Huh?”

“Mornin. You alright?” Sam asked, as if he had just woken up himself.

“Y-Yeah.” She wondered if sleep made him nicer before he sat next to her as she saw Ali poke her head out from the kitchen, Jenna right beside her. “Where's Gina?”

Jenna smiled. “Sleeping still. It's nice for her, really...” As she spoke, the youngest walked down with dark circles under her eyes, which made Jenna frown slightly. “Hey, you alright, Gina? Want some coffee or something?”

“I... I'm fine.” Gina gave a small smile. “I'll be good with some milk, please.”

Jenna nodded. “Gotcha~” She and Ali disappeared back into the kitchen.

Violet furrowed her eyebrows after hearing the conversation as James brought out some coffee for her, nodding her thanks before looking at Gina. “Bullshit. That doesn't fly anymore... You had a nightmare...”

Damien went to join Ali and James in the kitchen as Gina sat down, nodding. “I had this nightmare about some dark person holding us captive... And he had something to my head... I didn't know what it was.”

Violet sipped her coffee, glancing at Sam, who had a confused look on his face. “It's just that, Shrimp... A nightmare. You know I'll be able to beat up anything that even touches a hair on your head.”

Gina smiled brightly and nodded. “Thanks.” She said as Damien returned with a cup of chocolate milk. “Thanks, Damien.”

“You're welcome.” He replied.

Sam took that opportunity and barked in the direction of the kitchen. “HEY! IS THE FOOD DONE YET?! I'M STARVING!!!”

Violet nearly choked on her coffee before smiling at Ali's reply. “THERE'S NO NEED FOR YELLING, SAM!!!”

Smirking, Violet joined in. “YOU'RE YELLING TOO!!”

“Stop arguing with us!” James's voice called back, to the amusement of the others as Heidi and Erik both walked in, Heidi brushing her hair and Erik looking annoyed.

Heidi had a ruby red housecoat over what Violet would guess was her red lingerie. It took years, in Violet's mind, for her sister to get ready, when it was only roughly five minutes. She had a hairbrush in her hand, running it through her hair.

“Can we stop yelling? It's not like we're in the castle...” Erik said.

“Castle?!” Jenna squeaked from the kitchen, having walked passed the opening at that word, earning a smirk from Sam.

“Yeah. We have a castle back home. The dining room's ten times bigger than this.” He explained.

Heidi toyed with her brush. “Wouldn't it make sense, then, to NOT YELL?”

Sam rolled his eyes as Damien, Ali and James made their way to the table, with pancakes, bacon and waffles. He reached for some bacon, but Violet had taken some before he could, making him shoot a glance at her smirking at his face. “Hey.” He started.

“Too slow, Sam~” She teased, putting some waffles on her plate as well.

Ali rolled her eyes a little as she grabbed a piece of toast as well as a pancake or two. “It's not a race, Vio... Just because you burn the food off faster than us doesn't mean you can stuff yourself.”

“Sure it does. I need the energy to push myself.” Violet explained, smirking at her elder sister.

Erik blinked. “So you train?”

Violet shrugged. “Yeah. Ever since I was a kid, I naturally took to any fighting style like a fish to water. I may not look like it, but I can lay someone double my size flat on the ground in ten seconds.”

Matthew chuckled. “I'd pay to see Sam get laid out by ya.”

“That ain't happening, pipsqueak.” Sam said.

“'Pipsqueak'?!” Matthew whined as he went to the main hall to go do something.

James shook his head. “Sam, enough.”

“Just sayin. I'm way stronger than her.” He said smirking.

Jenna grinned at that before her phone rang, answering it on the first ring. “Yea?”

“Guuuuuuuuess who's at your front door!” Came Suzu's voice as a knock echoed.

“I'll get it!” Matthew answered.

Violet paled before she, Jenna, Gina, Heidi and Ali dashed into the lobby. “Matthew, don't you dare--”

He already had the door open by the time the words left her lips, stunned by the two girls in the space. “Uh... Ummm...” Matthew stuttered.

 _'Great... They will now think he's the one in the harem!'_   Violet groaned mentally as Suzu finally spoke up.

“Who... are you?” She asked.

“Uh, Suzu, let us explain something...” Heidi said.

“Didi, what's going on here?” Naomi asked, using the nickname to tell she was serious.

“Who's at the door Matthew--- Oh.” Erik and the boys joined, pausing beside the sisters.

Gina gulped. 'Oh, boy...Uhhh... Think, brain, think!' “They're visitors!” She squeaked out.

“Then why did one open the door?” Naomi asked as Gina finally was on the main floor.

“Yeah, that doesn't make any sense.” Suzu agreed.

Ali blinked. “Ummmm....” Even her brain couldn't think as she felt James put a hand on her shoulder.

“We apologize, ladies. We know this situation must be confusing for everyone. Let's take this to the dinning room and we'll explain everything.” James stated, getting the girls to go wide-eyed.

They went into the dining room, with the sisters worrying what way and how James would explain things. Suzu and Naomi sat where Sam and Erik had earlier, blinking when Erik and Matthew placed untouched food in front of them.

“Whoa! This looks amazing!” Suzu said.

“Thank you!” Naomi added.

“Our pleasure ladies. We hope you enjoy your meals.” Erik said, bowing respectively.

“We hope you dig in!” Matthew said, mirroring Erik.

Jenna watched their friends smile and begin eating, enjoying every bite they put into their mouth. She prayed it would ease their minds for whatever James wanted to reveal. She looked to see Matthew nod for her to eat, too. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her sisters grow red when a boy went behind their chair, including Ali.

“So, Ali... Wanna tell us what's going on?” Suzu asked, with food in her mouth.

“Umm... Well, you see...” Ali tried but James gently put a hand on her shoulder, signaling that she should eat, like the others. She blinked and began to eat as well, listening to him as he spoke to the two visitors. Her heart melted at his tone, shocking her.

“We're their house servants. We were hired by their late grandfather to help around the mansion, but since he has passed, we no assist them with living on their own.” James said.

“That makes sense. It's a huge house!” Naomi nodded in understanding.

“A huge house for such wonderful princesses such as them deserve the greatest of servants to care for it.” Erik replied.

“But, why are you all dressed so casually and stuff Aren't servants supposed to have uniforms or something?” Suzu asked.

“Well, they allow us to get comfy while we work, so they let us wear casual clothes.” Matthew supplied, smiling.

Sam crossed his arms and muttered, only Violet hearing him. “...Yeah.. Something like that...”

Damien, however, heard and smiled. “We're sorry if we made the situation awkward earlier.”

“We're very sure that they are also still getting used to having us as their servants. It would be very hard to explain after just a day.” James stated.

“I guess..” Naomi said.

“If I may ask, what brings you two ladies here?” Erik asked.

“We wanted to see how our friends were doing. Since it is the weekend and all, me and Suzu usually go hang out with them and relax.” Naomi explained.

“Yeah, like me, V and Jen go to the arcade!” Suzu said.

“And me, Mal and Gin go to the Pink Lady Cafe.” Naomi stated.

Ali mentally grinned at her nickname. Since Alison was her real name, they picked out a nickname from her middle name, Mallory. She blinked when she saw Matthew light up.

“There's an arcade?!” He asked, getting Suzu to grin and Jenna to flush.

James, however, cleared his throat. “That makes a lot of sense, ladies. We don't wish to disturb you ladies any further than we have, so we'll take our leave and start preparing the house.”

“Preparing for what?” Naomi asked.

“We gotta prep the house for some sort of housewarming party thing.” Sam stated bluntly, which Erik picked up on and explained better.

“Our princesses' parents requested a housewarming party to be held here soon.”

Heidi swallowed her food and grimaced a little. “And by soon, they mean tonight.”

“Oh, well, I guess we can help out or something, right, Naomi?” Suzu asked.

“I thought you were going to the arcade?”

“This housewarming thing is more important!”

“No need. We can handle it. If you'd like, ladies, you can go out with your friends while we handle things here.” James said, making them blink.

“Seriously?” Sam muttered at James.

“Sam, not now.” Damien said.

Violet was a little tempted to go, knowing that everything would be taken care of, but her pride reminded her that they needed to help before she sighed, seeing the same look with her sisters. “We'll stay and help around the house...”

Matthew blinked. “You sure?”

Ali nodded. “It's our housewarming party, so we should help out, too.”

Suzu tilted her head. “Want us to help out as well?”

“Nah, we got it, girls... Thanks, though.” Heidi said, smiling.

“We'll head out then, so we're not in the way.” Naomi replied as they left, after getting hugs and fist bumps from the sisters.

Ali and the others returned as they went over who would help who. She stated that she'd help James with the garden; Heidi would help Erik with the dining room; Violet would help Sam with the front yard, to their glares; Jenna would help Matthew with cooking; and Gina would help Damien with the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere. Also, Matthew is simply adorable, James is too sexy for his own good, Damien needs to get drunk more often and Erik is just a blast!
> 
> Also, the next five chapters will be each sister with a boy, so spoilers to how to get their endings~


	6. Flower Conversation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way. She's not alone, though. The other four are finding themselves in the same boat.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Ali finds herself talking with James in the garden about flowers, but feels there's a deeper meaning to the words.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for how to get James's ending.

Ali went upstairs to change into a dark gold jersey knit is as soft-as-can-be across a high, rounded neckline and wide arm openings. The sleeveless bodice flowed down in a flattering trapeze shape as she decided to put on some vegan suede loafers have a pointed toe upper, and a low-cut, notched collar with shiny gold hardware adding to the finishing touch. After putting her hair up into a ponytail, she came downstairs to see that James was waiting. “Sorry. It normally doesn't take me that long.”

“Not a problem, miss.” He said politely as they walked out into the garden.

It had been years since Ali had been in the small field, remembering when she and her sisters would play tag or even help their grandmother with the garden, before she died. The gazebo seemed smaller than she remembered, but she had to remember that she had grown up since the last time she had seen it.

She looked to see James roll his sleeves up and take a breath of air before he sighed contently. “So, we need to cater to the plants and make sure there are no muddy spots in the grass. It may take a while. Are you sure you wish to help me?”

Ali gave a small laugh. “I'm quite sure, James. After all, teamwork is the key.” She walked over to get the watering cans and fill them with water, handing him one as she smiled.

He chuckled. “Very true.”

“Besides, I love working outside. We used to do it all the time when our grandmother was alive.” She said as the two lapsed into comfortable silence with her heading to one side of the flowerbed while he went to the other side. However, she wanted to learn a little more about him as she thought of a good question to ask. When she asked, she wanted to slap herself for being so silly. “So, do you like flowers?” It sounded better in her head, figuring it was a terrible conversation starter before she heard him chuckle softly. The sound made her internally shudder as she turned to look at him, seeing him nod.

“They have a wonderful aesthetic. Many people would think that flowers are simple and rather boring, but I've learned secrets about flowers.” He said with a smile.

That got her attention. “Flowers have secrets? Like how to water them or something?” She asked, really curious about it.

He nodded slightly. “You could say that. There are right and wrong ways to water flowers.”

“Could you show me the right way?” She tilted her head slightly as he gave a slight smirk and, putting his watering can down, walked over to hover behind her. A tiny flush grew on her face as he brought a hand up to hold the hand with the watering can, his arms resting underneath hers, guiding the movements.

The water was now gently pouring over the dirt, darkening it and sinking into the ground, going to the roots. Ali was mesmerized by the sight before her skin tingled when James spoke again, the soft tone brushing over her skin.

“Flowers need to be cared for gently, like a fragile life. Too much power and they'll break, but too little and they'll wither and fade away. It's like caring for a pet or loved one.” He explained.

“A loved one...” Ali's mind went towards her sisters at his words before she was surprised to see herself thinking of James that way, flushing a tiny bit more. His words echoed in her head and her soul, being locked away for later while she simply enjoyed this moment, with his hands gently led her arms and body, like a dance.

Eventually, James let her go and stepped back, returning to the respectable distance between them. When she looked at him, he gave a smile as they returned to their work.

Ali reached up to feel her burning cheeks and had to smile softly. It was the first time she ever blushed for a boy before and she found herself liking it more than she probably should have. She then pushed her glasses up, which got James's attention.

“Are those too big?” He asked.

She smiled as they finished up their task, shrugging softly. “A little, but not too much. Normally, they stay up. I guess I need to get them adjusted again.”

James strolled back over and held a hand out. “May I?”

Blinking, Ali nodded and gave her glasses over to him, seeing him dig in his jacket pocket for something before he brought out a tool that the optometrists use to fix the glasses. She had to squint to see him, since she had difficulties seeing things to where James was, which was roughly a few feet away. Otherwise, he was a fuzzy object to her eyes.

A few moments later, he handed them back after cleaning them with a handkerchief. “There you are.”

“Thank you, James.” She said, placing them back on and giving a smile to him.

“My pleasure. Shall we head back inside?” He asked, offering her his arm.

“We shall.” She nodded as they went back inside.


	7. Foot Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way. She's not alone, though. The other four are finding themselves in the same boat.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Helping Erik with the dining room seemed simple enough for Heidi. Until a little fluffball let her see a different side to Erik.

Going upstairs to change out of her nightwear, Heidi hummed to herself as she slipped into a red skater dress with woven poly falling from skinny straps into a princess-seamed bodice with a V-neck, and short, off-the-shoulder sleeves. It had a fitted waist flaring into a flirty mini skirt, which she slipped on ruby red chic, vegan suede sandals that had a peep-toe upper, and slide-on design. She put her hair into a side ponytail, curling it slightly before heading back to the dining room, where Erik waited and he raised a playful eyebrow.

“Quite the attire, princess.” He said.

“Don't let this make you think I can't do hard work~” She replied, smiling as she walked in, her designer mind going into motion about what to do. Her eyes saw differently than her sisters, seeing layouts better and able to adjust designs to certain areas, so this room was no different than a blank canvas to a painter. “So, we need to turn the table into a buffet table... Which shouldn't be too hard.” She then glanced to the floors, nodding to herself. “Floors need waxing...” Her shoes clicked as she went over to a surface. “These need dusting..”

Erik looked surprised as he spoke. “You have quite the mind, princess.”

“Blame my years of drawing designs... I see everything as a canvas.” She explained, seeing he had a mop and a bucket, apparently getting the things needed while she was in her own world.

He nodded and rolled his sleeves up higher on his arms as he handed her the bucket for the dusting. “Are you sure you wish to work with me with cleaning this room up? It'll be a lot of cleaning and tidying. Plus, we have to move the chairs to the corner.”

Heidi lifted her chin slightly, smiling. “I'm not so meek, Erik. I can handle lifting chairs and things like that. I may not be as strong as Vio, but I can carry my own weight.” She stated, picking up a chair and going to a corner as she spoke, seeing him smile and chuckle lightly at her stubbornness.

They had moved all the chairs to the corner, where she gave him pointers to where they should be placed, him easily following the orders while she dusted a table off. They then focused on their own tasks, him waxing the floor while she dusted over the tables. Once she finished, she went to go help Erik mop when her foot rolled over a small fluffy object, making her slip.

“Eep!” She squeaked, bracing for impact but found herself in the arms of Erik, staring in slight surprise at the dance-like dip he had her in, her hands instinctively gripping his shirt. What surprised her was how his face held concern instead of the normal flirtatious mask.

“Are you alright, princess?” He asked.

“I-I think so... What was that?” She glanced around.

“Probably that little furball Matthew made for Hummingbird.” Erik said, letting out a sigh of relief. “That's a relief. You didn't twist your ankle, did you?” He asked.

Heidi pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head. “Nope. Still in one piece.” She blinked when she felt his arm dip under her knees so she was lifted up into his arms bridal style and carried to a nearby table, getting placed gently on it before he knelt down to look at her feet. “Erik, I said I'm fine...” She said softly, admiring how it was cute to see this side of Erik.

Erik didn't speak as he gently slipped her shoes off, placing it beside him as he lightly massaged them to test them for pain, focused on making sure she was completely fine and that there was no hidden injuries.

Heidi, however, never expected to feel pleasure from the simple motions he applied to her feet. She bit the inside of her lip as he continued to massage over her skin, her mind wondering how she hadn't come up with a way to out-flirt him, instead melting into the actions she was receiving from him. She'd had foot massages before, but Erik was ten times better than anyone with his skill. Each touch and press made a wave of pleasure rush up her spine and into her mind, making her fight down the surprise moan that wanted to escape.

Erik's face, though, didn't shift to any of mischief or seduction. It remained as concerned as ever. He was full of surprises. Eventually, he finished looking over her feet and smiled in relief. He replaced her shoes like the prince had done in Cinderella before standing up and giving his usual smile with a slight chuckle. “You were right, princess. You were fine.”

Heidi nodded as he helped her off the surface, dusting herself off slightly, blinking when he planted a swift kiss to her forehead, as if she were a little sister or something. “That's one way to clean.” She teased before they resumed their work, her letting him move things that she found too heavy to a spot she knew it'd serve a better purpose. Her mind, however, was shocked that it was hurt at the idea of Erik only seeing her as a little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christopher Escalante is the definition of Erik~ Hope I made him happy~
> 
> Chris, you made Erik more adorable to me! Curse you! NotreallyIstillloveyouChrisdon'thurtme!


	8. Workout Buddies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Tasked with lawncare and being partnered with Sam was pretty much a disaster waiting to happen. But, as Violet does taichi with the brute, she gets a glimpse of something deeper than she thought possible in his eyes.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for how to get Sam's ending.

Violet sighed, wondering why she was the one to help Sam. She went to the front yard, ready to help clean when she saw Sam not cleaning, but doing taichi. She knew of taichi, since she learned and mastered it alongside her taekwondo. Grumbling under her breath she walked towards him. “Hey, aren't we supposed to be cleaning the front yard, dork?” She had gone upstairs to change into a tee that had cutouts accent the rounded neckline of the knit tee with short sleeves and a green, black, and gray camo print with a relaxed bodice. Over that, she wore a black suede fringe vest that was ultra soft vegan suede formed the Boho vest with seamed accents, a draping open front, and extra long fringe trim. thick, light wash denim pants shaped a mid-rise fit with belt loops, five-pocket cut and a light distressing accents the slim legs and cropped ankles, hiding under her white sneakers.

“You were taking too long. I already finished cleaning, doofus...” He said, not once breaking from his movements.

Violet looked around and blinked in awe. The windows were polished, the weeds were pulled and tossed out from the sidewalk, the lamps were wiped down and the stairs she were on were already swept. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out how he managed that in the short time, a literal minute ago. “Shit. You work fast.” She was in awe again before she wondered what to do. She could go practice her guitar some more, work on some lyrics or train with Sam. Watching him for a little, she never expected someone who wanted to be a badass doing taichi. Then again, she did taichi, so what did that say about her? She smirked and joined him, soon they moved in sync.

“What're you doin?” Sam asked, not breaking the movements.

“Tch. What does it look like I'm doin?” She replied.

“This isn't supposed to be fun, okay? It's actually supposed to be difficult.” He stated.

“I know that. I learned taichi alongside my taekwondo. This is a warm up routine...” She shot back, smirking when he opened an eye at the words, showing a little surprise before closing and resuming the motions. She found it really relaxing until she made a little error with a foot, tripping herself and making her land onto Sam, getting them both to grunt.

“Watch it!” He said, stunned a little before glaring.

“Well, sorry!” She huffed before the situation hit her between the eyes. She was on top of Sam and found herself blushing as they seemed to be unable to move from the ground. Her heart began beating faster at that and she swore she could hear it pounding against his chest. They both stared in embarrassment before she took the effort to finally get off of him, brushing herself off to hide her blush.

Sam sat up himself and rubbed his head, his tone a little lighter. “Man... Watch where you're going next time....”

She nodded and assisted him up. “What is it about literal bumps with us?”

“Got me. Just try to watch your footing, otherwise, you're good.”

She glared, trying to see if there was a barb in the words somewhere before seeing he was concerned about her, yet didn't want to ask anything. She pasted a grin on her face and went back into the house, hearing him sigh a little bit before she went to join her sisters to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere.
> 
> Kaggy, please stop making Sam sound adorkable... Nevermind... He's adorkable anyhow!
> 
> Also, this proves why Sam's my husbando!!! LovemeSamorI'lltelleveryoneaboutroof-chan!


	9. Baking Mistakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way. She's not alone, though. The other four are finding themselves in the same boat.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Jenna decides to see if she can out-cook Matthew, but they instead make a mess, letting her see something deeper to the cute boy
> 
> Spoiler on how to get Matthew's ending!

Jenna changed into a jersey knit dress that had a V-neckline and short sleeves with a cute patch pocket accent on the bodice. The swing silhouette draped casually to a rounded hem, black leggings underneath and baby blue sneakers ended the outfit as she put her hair into a messy bun. She slid down the banister, knowing Gina would be cleaning it anyhow before going into the kitchen. She saw Matthew quickly slicing up strawberries and placing them into a nearby bowl. “Alright, Chef Matthew. Ready for instruction!” She saluted, getting him to give a goofy grin.

“You might get messy, sure ya wanna wear that?” He asked.

Jenna giggled. “Hey, I've gotten nicer things messy before, this is nothin.... What we makin?” She asked, going over to look at what he was doing, leaning around his shoulder.

“I'm going to make a large batch of strawberry cupcakes. These strawberries are going to be the top pieces.” He informed.

“Why, Matthew, how'd ya know I love strawberries?” She teased, giggling at his confused face.

“You do? Cool! I learned something about you then!”

“Can I do the batter for the yummiest cupcakes known to humans and demons?” She teased.

“I was just going to ask you that!” He laughed lightly. “The ingredients are all over there, ready for ya, Jenna!”

“Aye, aye!” She skipped over to begin working on the batter. Ever since she could remember, she loved cooking and spending time with whoever was in the kitchen: her grandmother, her grandfather, mother or even her sisters, even if Violet would be barbing her slightly. Her grades in her home ec class showed her passion for cooking, helping her sisters in it.

She smiled as she realized she had started to make a mess any ways, giggling slightly at her silliness. There were times people would say she acted like a kid, but that just made her happier. She wasn't one to be too serious unless need be as she found that helping make Gina happy. Looking at her mess, she was proud to say that these were going to be the best cupcakes ever.

“Vola! Now we need to wait. How're the strawberries coming?” She turned to see he had finished them, noticing his red face and tilting her head slightly, wondering if demons could even get sick or something.

That was before he walked over, his bare feet slapping against the floor, moving his hand ever-so-gently up towards her face, stopping and looking to her for permission to do whatever he was going to do.

She nodded slowly, letting it known it was fine as he resumed moving his hand up, brushing a finger over her cheek. Her senses flared at the touch, wondering if it was odd to enjoy the simple gesture as his finger wiped over a small stain of powder and cream she had missed on her face.

“You uh... got a stain...”

Jenna blinked as she noticed how his finger was timid and ginger, as if he would break her if he added pressure. Lightning shot through her system and she remained completely still, letting him move at his own pace to get the stain as she felt her eyes naturally close and began to lean into the touch, stunned when he pulled the hand away as she blinked, looking at him.

He was now biting his lower lip and had his hand to his chest. “S-Sorry, um.. I got it all?” He gave a nervous laugh and ruffled his hair slightly.

She fought a pout before she grinned, deciding to not pester him about it. “Thanks, ma!”

“Hey, I'm not your mom!”

“Come on. Let's make the best cupcakes ever and perhaps a sample just for us?” She taunted.

“Sounds like a plan!” He agreed as they got back to a joyful atmosphere, as if him brushing away the stain hadn't happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I SERIOUSLY love how Ethan brought Matthew to life in both games~ He's soooo cute, but also a man!
> 
> Simon Tabby, so help me if you hurt wittle Matthew, I will make it rain pain for years!


	10. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way. She's not alone, though. The other four are finding themselves in the same boat.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> While cleaning the lobby with Damien, Gina reflects on her position after having fun. Her soul slowly starts to take a shine to Damien.
> 
> Jonah, you make Damien amazing. Let's protect this little cinnamon roll forever!
> 
> Spoilers to Damien's ending.
> 
> Also, a little look into Gina's heart, which is a little darker than the others.

Gina switched into a soft, white ribbed knit swept across a bateau neckline into trendy, balloon sleeves with a banded, set-in waist and unfinished hem with faded jeans and blue sneakers. She decided to brush her hair up into a neat bun and joined Damien in the lobby, him handing her a dust cloth.

“We have to dust off the railings and other surfaces before we mop the floor. Is that okay?” He asked.

She nodded, giving a small smile. It was her first real cleaning task, so she felt good, knowing that if she messed up, Damien would help her along. She rolled her sleeves up and went up the opposite staircase. “If I mess up, you'll let me know, right?”

“Of course.” He nodded, going up the other side.

The two cleaned the rails, with Damien pointing to a spot she would miss, which she was grateful for him pointing it out. She looked at the shine while her mind came up with a silly idea, glancing to see if he read the idea. Of course, he looked over in slight surprise before it melted into a look she often got: a concerned one. Her heart cried that she'd never be looked at with anything but concern.

Since she found out she was a bastard, she had always received those looks, along with disgust, whenever she looked around. The only ones to never look at her that way were her sisters. Shaking her head, she sadly went back to cleaning, figuring she'd always wind up being disappointed.

“I'm just worried if you got hurt.” He replied, making her look up slightly. “But, if it'll make you happy, I suppose we could.”

Gina blinked a little and gave a tiny smile. “Me and my sisters did it all the time when we were younger... It was fun and probably one of the best memories I have with them.” She saw him read all the fun she had with her sisters as a smirk grew on his face and he nodded, making her finally give a bigger smile.

The two climbed up to the top, Gina balancing on the rail like she used to as a kid, Damien mirroring her on the others side and soon, they were both sliding, her giggling like a little kid on a rollercoaster, he was smiling as well. It hit her half-way down that there was never a thought on how to stop though.

“Gahh!! Watch out!” Damien said.

“Eeep!” She squeaked out as their brakes turned into them slamming into each other before landing on the floor, him on top of her. She stared up in surprise while he looked at her in concern, both finding they lost the English language. That was before she began to giggle, which evolved into laughter at the fun she had. Joy seeped into her body as she laughed, shaking from the force of her laugh.

Damien began to laugh as well, smiling widely as they ended up laughing on the floor, him rolling off, holding his stomach as she held hers. They both were swamped in joy. “You were right! That was fun!”

Gina wiped tears away, still laughing. “Told you.” Her heart sang with how happy she was right now and it was because Damien was here and that he had fun too. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. She watched as his face softened and his laughter slowly died, the smile on his face was pure happiness while a blush covered his cheeks. Her mind went blank at the picture, her face mirroring his while her soul noticed it was the first true smile she had seen from him since they met.

There was something about Damien's smile. It was like it was charming, his eyes holding a mixture of happiness and a small bit of yearning, making her wonder if she had the same in her smile and no one told her. She watched as he stood up and held a hand to help her up.

“Come on, we need to keep cleaning...” Damien said gently.

Coming out of her world, she nodded and accepted the hand up. “Right...” She then frowned as she climbed back to claim her rag. She knew why she was doing this, but began to wonder if it was even worth it, since it didn't matter to Mr. Anderson if she was alive or not. Her sisters were all she had that she cared about, now that their grandfather was gone. She could see her reflection in the surface she was cleaning, seeing the obvious sign that she wasn't her sisters: her light-brown hair.

The reflection blurred as she realized she was crying, her hard work now being covered in tears as she frantically tried to wipe it away, being pulled back and into strong arms. She froze at the action as Damien gently rubbed her back in a comforting motion.

“Shh. It's okay... There's no need to cry...” He said softly.

“B-But...” She hiccuped.

“You're safe now... He can't hurt you anymore here.”

At his words, Gina broke down, finally able to realize he was right. She let out her deepest pain and fears with Damien comforting her through it all, her soul brightening at the thought of finally not being lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud!
> 
> Jonah Scott is our lord and savior! Damien is the embodiment of sweetness!


	11. A Devilish Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way. She's not alone, though. The other four are finding themselves in the same boat.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.

Heidi went all out with their outfits, a black maid outfit with their favorite colors on the ruffles and the headdress. She had a lovely pinkish red as her headdress, ruffles and even the lining of her knee-high skirt. A blood red bowtie was at her neck with black shoes completing the outfit. Gina was the simple one: black and gray colors with white being the second color. Jenna had baby blue for her outfit while Violet had light green or dark green for the under side of the skirt. She saw the confusion when they joined the boys, seeing they matched them somehow.

James raised an eyebrow. “Aren't you ladies also supposed to be getting ready?”

Violet grimaced and looked away, avoiding looking at any of the boys. “We are. This is what we're supposed to look like.”

Heidi patted her lightly on the back. “V, relax. You'll tear the outfit if you get any tenser.” She looked at Erik before shrugging. “Yeah, our father wants us to act like 'the housekeepers we're raised to be' tonight...”

Jenna pouted. “I hate that part...”

Gina nodded, looking at the ground. “Even me....” She muttered, unsure of how to tell the other four brothers what Damien already knew.

 

“Well, we'll be here to help you ladies.” James said, reassuring them as Ali came down.

Heidi nearly squealed when she saw her elder sister wearing the lovely golden-brown evening dress and a black belt around her waist. “Oh. My. Gosh....” She said, smiling as she saw the black heels when she came down the stairs with Suzu and Naomi behind her. It made her happy to see her sister wearing something she made a year ago in her free time. She saw that she must've put in contacts, since her black-framed glasses were missing.

Ali flushed when she saw them all dressed to the nines, which Naomi pointed out. “Wow. They all know how to dress well, don't they?”

Suzu frowned. “Why're Didi and the others dressed like that, too?”

Ali sighed. “It's a part of us living here... They are 'my housekeepers'.”

“That's mean...” Naomi said.

Ali nodded as her mind ran through everything that would rest on tonight: her and her sisters staying together, her chance to prove to their dad that she was a strong, independent woman as well as show that she was able to 'inherit' the company. She wouldn't be alone, with the incubi and her sisters, but they didn't have their mother helping them live alone. It was then that she noticed that the boys had a poise of a perfect gentleman, including Sam. That must've rubbed off on her sisters as she noticed they held themselves like true housekeepers would.

Violet and the girls held their hands in front of them while the boys looked like knights waiting for a princess. The nine of them looked like something out of a TV show featuring old-time royalty. Violet felt weird wearing a dress, but knew it was important. Her and her sisters had their hair braided into two buns at their neck, which Heidi did. She hid a smile when Ali flushed as James offered a hand out to her, helping her down the final step.

“As beautiful as a princess, miss.” He said, bowing before stepping back. “Are you prepared for tonight?”

Ali gulped and shook her head. “To be honest... No... There is so much riding on tonight that I'm afraid. The fact that our father probably invited guests and wants me to impress them adds to that.”

Jenna walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Ali, you've got this! You can do it. We'll be there silently supporting you.” She winked as the boys nodded in agreement, even Violet smiling reassuringly at her.

“Alright.” She nodded and smiled before the doorbell rang and Sam and Erik opened it, Violet next to Sam and Heidi next to Erik.

The other four stood in a line and bowed. James even stood next to Gina, mirroring the others. Heidi, being the second oldest, took the 'honor' of welcoming their parents. “Welcome, Mother. Father.”

“Oh, my... I didn't realize the bequeathment came with servants...” Mrs. Anderson said, looking at the boys before hugging her daughters, to their stunned looks. “You girls look adorable and cute.” She then looked at Ali. “Gorgeous, Ali... David, look at them and tell them that I'm right...”

Ali and the sisters stood at attention, minus Gina, who remained bowing, despite being noticed by their mother. He looked stonily at Gina before scanning the other sisters and nodding. “They fit their parts perfectly and look amazing... And you, Ali, look nice. It's like you're all grown up.”

Violet stared at her sisters, seeing the same stunned look on their faces. 'He... just complimented us? Who.. Wha?' Her mind spun, trying to think if this was truly Mr. Anderson or if he had been kidnapped. She hung her head respectively. “Thank you, Father.”

He looked at Ali, ignoring the words. “I assume you're ready to impress the other guests, then, correct? They will measure your potential to become CEO of the company.” He saw her gulp. “And you also know that this will allow me to see if you need your siblings around or not. If I'm not impressed, they will be sent to other schools to finish high school, understood?”

Violet saw the boys hide a flash of anger and annoyance in their eyes before they masked it back up. She understood that feeling all too well and had faith that Ali would impress the guests and their father enough to keep them together. She wouldn't want to leave her sisters and the boys, especially Sam, whom she was trying to understand. As she began to 'work', she kept a close eye on Ali, seeing her professionally answering every question thrown her way and also seeing that the others would occasionally look her way. She passed by Heidi. “Ali's doing great... Look.” She mouthed, moving her eyes to make her sister look.

Heidi nodded a tiny bit before resuming her duties and going into the kitchen, where only the 'servants' were allowed, placing her empty tray down and picking up another. She saw the question in Matthew, Jenna and James' eyes. “She's doing perfectly... There hasn't been a question she hasn't answered right.”

Jenna smiled. “Good.” She picked up some drinks and followed Heidi out, handing out drinks to those that wanted and saw Gina walk into the kitchen herself, noticing how she was working her butt off to make Mr. Anderson proud of her, even if that was impossible. 'Damien, just keep an eye on Gina...' She saw Damien bow his head in reply, as if nodding to her mental command, stunned before shaking it off. Her mind went back to how gentle Matthew had been with the food, even when she made a mess, she saw the man he was in how he brushed off the powder from a recipe.

Heidi went to relieve Erik's empty plate, replacing it with hers and sending the word through her eyes, which got him to smile ever so slightly. There was a kind man under his mask and she saw it when they had been cleaning this very room and she had tripped. He had immediately asked if she was truly fine, which she said she was. That made her realize she was hiding under her own mask, unaware of it until she saw the deep concern he held in his violet eyes.

Gina, on the other hand, sighed as she leaned against a counter, trying to relax, which caught the attention of Matthew.

“You alright, Gina?” He asked as he put the bowl he was using down.

“A little bit. I never thought this would be so stressful.” She tapped the tip of her shoe on the ground and felt James pat her shoulder gently.

“It'll be over soon.” He said as Damien arrived, gently smiling before going back to help Matthew.

“James is right. Soon, it'll be over. Just relax and breathe.” Damien said, getting her to look up at him, blinking at the fear in her eyes before escorting her to a side room that was off-limits to the guests, motioning to James and Matthew he'd calm her down, seeing them nod. “Why are you afraid?”

Gina twisted her hands and shut her eyes. “I believe in Ali, I do, but there... There is the fact that the offer only stands for Heidi, Jenna and Violet... Not me... I'm terrified that I'll be the one to be sent packing. There's nothing really to be done..” She began spilling her fears out, freezing when she felt him hug her softly. This was the second time he hugged her and she was still getting used to it.

“Shh... I'm sure that Ali will let you stay here and that the others will fight for that as well. Just relax and take it easy.” He said softly. "Remember what I said earlier? It's the same thing still."

She sniffled and nodded, knowing he was right. “Thank you, Damien... I'm sorry about this.”

“Don't be. You needed to get it off your mind and, like James said, we're willing to listen. We're here to help.”

Nodding, she and Damien re-entered the party after collecting a tray each. She was stunned when the time flew by and it was nearly midnight when the guests began to leave, a white limo appearing as she paused by Mr. Anderson, staring at the limo. “Huh? Whose limo?”

He huffed as if surprised she spoke. “That's Lewis' car. Go get him and escort him out.” He stated before walking towards Ali, his wife frowning and hugging her.

“Don't mind him... Let's go together, alright?” She asked.

Gina nodded and went out with her mother to get Lewis and led him to his car. “Have a wonderful evening, Mr. Lewis..” She said, bowing.

“And you as well, Ms. Anderson.” He replied, kissing her knuckles before winking. “Hope to see you again.”

She gulped and re-joined the others, wanting to see what Mr. Anderson would decide. Breathing, she took a page from her sisters' books and sealed her emotions when he spoke to Ali.

“You did wonderful tonight, Ali. I'm very proud of you.” He said.

“Thank you, Father.” She replied mechanically, staring at him.

“Relax. You'll be a great CEO. And you've proven that you are able to be with your four siblings and still focus on becoming a good person. Therefore, they will continue to live here. And not as servants... But as your sisters...” He judged, giving her a smile. “Your mother and I have to leave and I'm sure Suzu and Naomi have to as well. Just because it's Saturday doesn't mean you should stay up all night.” He then walked off, leaving the three other girls behind.

“Thanks for having us! It was an amazing party!” Naomi said, smiling brightly.

“We'll come visit tomorrow or something, alright?” Suzu asked.

“That sounds great. See ya.” Ali said, grinning a little as they left and their mother was left.

She went to Gina and hugged her tightly as she spoke. “You girls made me so proud. Goodnight, my sweeties. Feel free to visit us soon.” She then hugged the other sisters before leaving.

Ali sat on the steps once it was just the ten left, sighing in relief. “Man... That was exhausting.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Not like you did any work. OW!” He rubbed his head where Violet had hit him, a shoe in her hand.

“Give her a break! She was being interrogated left and right!” Jenna said, smiling at Violet holding her black flat as a weapon.

“She handled herself the best she could.” Damien said, getting Gina and Ali to both smile.

“As expected, my lady.” Erik said.

“Since you're tired, why don't you all go to bed? We can clean up.” James said, smiling.

Sam groaned in annoyance and Erik glared at him. “Hush, Sam.”

Violet blinked. “You guys sure?”

Matthew nodded. “Positive. It won't take long.” He grinned.

“Oh-ho-ho! It didn't take long to find you little shits, after all~!” A cackling voice said, sending shivers down the girls' spines.

Ali gulped and stood up as Gina darted to hide behind her. She and the others looked around, trying to find the voice as James placed a hand on her shoulder, making her see he was trying to remain calm himself.

“Don't worry, ladies. No one will hurt any of you.”

“Are you sure? Are you really sure?” The voice teased as they all shot their heads towards the doorway, seeing the doors fling open and reveal a man with blood red skin, black and yellow eyes and white hair. His clothes were ragged and the bandanna had dried blood on it. He carried a black pistol in his right hand.

Gina didn't see a man, she saw a monster as she clung tighter to Ali and even Heidi, who was there to hug her, which she latched onto, her eyes wide as saucers as a woman with a similar appearance walked in. Instead of black eyes, she had purple ones in the yellow. Her voice shut off as she tried to scream when she saw Violet glaring hard at the invaders.

“Aww, what's the matter, boys? You really didn't think I wouldn't find you, did you?” He asked as Sam adopted the same glare Violet wore, ten times worse.

“I hoped you would, you piece of--” Sam was interrupted by the man lifting his gun and firing at Sam's face.

The sisters all froze, especially Violet. She was afraid of seeing either him without a head or half of his face blown off. It terrified her to think she might lose someone she was just starting to get to know. But, she then noticed something odd. It was like an empty blank shot. She saw Sam was just as stunned as they were as the man kept trying to shoot Sam's head off.

“Why the fuck won't you work!?” He demanded.

Damien smiled a tiny bit. “This place is protected.” He stated.

“What did you say, shrimp?”

“This place has a seal, protecting it from Hell-borne magic.” Damien explained.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” He growled and chucked the gun at Sam, who dodged as the gun would've hit Jenna if Violet hadn't pulled her aside. They saw the gun fade into a black flame, soon disappearing into the air.

“The previous owner had this place protected by magic, Malix.” Matthew stated, adopting the same angry look.

Heidi furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to calm Gina down, glad to know a few things. Firstly was the monster's name, Malix. Next was that they were apparently protected by magic? She was lost at that as she saw James not leave Ali's side. “This place... is protected by magic?” She asked.

“It would seem that your grandfather had some sort of protective barrier around this house. From the looks of it, it only disables Hell-borne magic.” James explained as Malix's face seemed to grow to extreme rage and his fists tightening as if holding a stress ball.

“Then what's stopping me from DRAGGING YOUR ASSES OUT AND SHOOTING YOU THEN?!” He said.

Violet stormed her way around Sam and stood face-to-face with Malix, putting herself between her sisters, the boys and Malix. Now that she knew that he had no magic, she was going to fight back, unlike the dream from the past night. “Fuck off and get the fuck outta our house, asshole." She was surprised she was so calm, knowing she might be up against something bad.

That earned Malix suddenly laughing wildly and looking at her in disbelief. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who let this bitch out of her cage? Is it some sort of harem here?” He then raised his hand back and watched her duck backwards and avoid his hand.

Violet saw a black flame tattoo on his arm as she took a step back to avoid his one hand right before the other grabbed her hair by the ponytail, making her flinch in pain as he yanked it “Gah! Lemme go, ya bastard!” She squirmed to try and get loose, only causing her hair to come out of the ponytail.

"SAM! ERIK!" James commanded, the two older incubi making Malix release her and Matthew and Damien step up to guard her.

“Ooooh~ Feisty. I'm liking you more and more!”

“Back off, Malix!” Matthew said.

“Don't start, you pathetic excuse of a demon. You need her protection more than she does you.” He cackled softly, getting Matthew to growl. “Aww, did I make little Matthew cry? Why don't you just GROW A PAIR already?!”

“Enough, Malix.” The woman said.

“Since when did you get the guts to speak out of place?” He asked.

“We both know you've never controlled me. I want them dead, just like you do, but now's not the time.”

“Fuck off. I know what I'm doing.”

“Do you? Even if you do fight them, it's five against two. We'd never win.”

Jenna watched as the two began to fight, sure if they could use their magic, flames would be burning beneath their teeth with the snarls. Eventually, Malix grunted and looked at the boys, before pointing at James, wanting to use his fingers like a knife.

“Just wait, pretty boys. We'll get you and fuck you up real good.” He began cackling before looking directly at Violet and smirking evilly at her. “And, you, hell-cat, don't think you're safe... Step outside. I dare you! I'll personally love fucking you up as well..” He threatened before him and the woman left and the doors shut on their own, leaving the ten alone again.

Violet suddenly felt sick at the threat as she dropped to her knees, getting Sam to turn and rush over to quickly catch her. “Whoa, whoa! Are you alright, Violet?” Sam asked as he helped her sit down.

“Why was he here?” Jenna asked, seeing Violet was too shocked to reply.

“He's been closely tracking us. Our blood trail from the forest must've led them here.” Damien explained.

“Grr. We should have stopped him and finished it here.” Matthew said, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor.

“For once, Matthew, I agree with you.” Sam said as he saw Gina shiver in fear.

She looked up, terror in her eyes. “Was.. Malix... A demon?”

Sam and the others glared as he spoke. “That son-of-a-bitch is not a demon. He's a devil.”

Ali blinked and tilted her head. “There's a difference between the two?”

Erik nodded. “Yes. Demons come from a different plane of existence called the Abyssal Plains. Devils, however, come from one of the seven circles of a place humans know as Hell. Despite us not being human, we are very different creatures.”

Sam took over the explanation. “We actually have brains, for one. Devils always like to cause trouble and try to kill or torture others for their own enjoyment. Demons, like us, know when to use our powers and when not to. We're not stupid.”

Matthew nodded. “Devils follow orders from higher ups in their order and their powers only comes from their connection to Hell. Demons all have free wills and don't rely on where they came from to use their powers.”

Ali sorted out the information that was given and began to see the difference between devil and demon. Even from first meeting them, she had picked up that demons seemingly cared about others before they used powers. However, the magic threw her off and made her think that she and her sisters had just landed in the middle of demons, devils and magic. “What's the plan, then...?” She asked, clearly trying to work things out.

“You all are safe. You've been protected as well.” Damien stated.

“Huh?” Heidi asked.

“What Damien means is that the magic that protects this place also protects all of you.” Matthew explained.

“Your grandfather must've cast it when you all saw him last or something of that nature. We can sense its aura around each of your bodies.” James stated, smiling a little before seeing Ali trying to process everything. “Ali, please don't worry. We'll find a way to train ourselves and become stronger to finally finish this feud.”

Violet finally shook herself out of the funk she was under and blinked when Sam growled a little and spoke. “I wanna kick his ass RIGHT now.” He said.

“Until then, we'll each protect one of you as much as we can. If Malix comes back, we'll be right here for you ladies.” Erik promise, showing his seriousness in his gaze, which surprised Heidi.

Violet furrowed her eyebrows. “What about going outside? Won't he...?” She didn't want to finish that question.

“Like we said, you all have a protection spell on you. Even if Malix attacks you, he won't be able to use his magic against any of you. He'd be like any other human you can fight back against.” Matthew stated.

“Don't any of you, besides Violet, know taekwondo?” Sam asked.

Heidi bit her lip and shook her head. “She's the only one to really learn it...”

“Well, we know how to do a little..” Gina spoke up.

Violet grimaced and sighed. “Yeah, only the first few poses, not how to use them...” Her mind began to worry about the fact she was the only one to really move up in the ranks and learn all martial art styles as easy as breathing, only focusing on taichi and karate herself, taekwondo being her back-up. Then there was the fact their grandfather knew magic. She let Sam ease her to her feet before they went to bed, each one having their mind spinning from what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud!  
> Also, David Anderson is a poopy-faced poophead!  
> Malix, go back to hell... Stay and be a good doggie! >:(


	12. Studying Magic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anderson was known as a hell-cat for her tough exterior, rough language and stubborn attitude. But, she'd die for her sisters Alison "Ali", Heidi, Jennifer "Jenna" and especially her half-sister Gina. However, that changed when Sam/Aomaris and his brothers appeared in their grandfather's home.
> 
> Now, she has to figure out the odd feeling in her chest towards the asshole that stole her first kiss and why she was feeling this way. She's not alone, though. The other four are finding themselves in the same boat.
> 
> Part 1 of the Seduce Me Sisters Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> The next five chapters will, again, focus on each boys' path in the game, so spoilers!

Ali blinked when she heard James' voice in her dreams. _“I swear I'll give my life to you.”_

When Heidi heard Erik, she was stunned at the words. _“Please, let me love you.”_

Sam's words made Violet's heart skip a beat. _“I'll be by your side. Always.”_

Jenna felt warmth at Matthew's dream words. _“I can't imagine living without you!”_

“ _I want to be with you.”_ Hearing Damien's words made Gina's heart light up.

All five heard the respective boy say, _“I love you.”_

* * *

 

Jenna rolled out of bed, surprised she didn't land on the floor from how much she tossed and turned before she decided to get up and walk out of her room, bumping into the others, Heidi with her cup of coffee and Ali with her homework as they all found themselves in their grandfather's study. “So... Is it weird that I heard Matt's voice in my dream?”

“I heard Erik's, it can't be that odd.” Heidi mused.

Ali pursed her lips as she stared at her homework. “Could it be...”

Violet snorted. “We probably were overtired from yesterday, that's all.” She refused to believe anything until she had proof in her hands or had seen it physically as she went to a drawer, looking around to distract herself from the fact she hadn't gotten her coffee yet.

Gina then noticed one photo of them all as children with their grandfather, her roughly three and just learning to walk, since she had been leaning on Jenna in the picture. “Wow... Grampa really cared.” She held the photo and smiled.

“Of course he did. We were his entire world, Gina. There was no way he wouldn't love us. Don't forget, he didn't care that you weren't our blood sister, he loved you no matter what.” Ali explained, finishing the homework she had brought with her as Heidi nodded, sipping her coffee.

“There is a bond there that no one can break, sis. No matter what.” Jenna added as she carefully went through drawers without disturbing anything, seeing this must've been where he designed and crafted toys.

“Grr. Come on, stupid drawer. Open!” Violet growled, tugging on a drawer that wouldn't open. She put a foot on the surface next to it and used her strength to try and open it that way, but it was as if it were bolted shut.

Ali sighed as a drawer next to open up to revealed a laptop. “V, look. You opened the other one... Wait.. What's this?” She took the laptop and placed it on the desk next to her homework, seeing it had a retna scanner and decided to lean in and line the scanner up with her eye, hearing a ping and the screen opening to a desktop. “Whoa!”

Heidi and the others took a look at the computer, Violet still struggling with the drawer, seeing all kinds of folders about the company, from records to sales and everywhere in between. “Well, lookit that. Father'll be sure impressed with all that. Huh. What's that one? Vorago? Some kind of game or something?”

Ali clicked on it and nothing happened, except for the drawer Violet was pulling suddenly opening and making her fall off it. “What's in there?”

Violet shook her head and went over to pull two books out, one was a journal with a tie to keep it closed while the other was bound in leather with very cryptic symbols over it. She placed both down and they all looked over the notes and opinions their grandfather had on demon magic. “Wow. Gramps really did know demon magic...”

They all continued to skim and read the journal, seeing symbols and magic circles, seeing the different meanings and effects. There was even a page on important spells to know, which they all locked into their mind as they suddenly began to feel more powerful reading the book. They each could sense the spell around their body and the mansion, feeling it as energy and noticing they all had a ton of energy to spare. Before they could look at the other book, Violet had put it back and the click of the lock snapped them out of their little trance.

“What just happened?” Gina asked as they decided to leave it alone, glad to at least know a little bit about magic as they went down to listen to Violet, something they normally would do when Mr. Anderson was out and their mother was home, Jenna bringing her a cup of coffee.

Violet strummed as she let Heidi and Ali fix a few verses on the 'notes' she made yesterday. They loved how soft her alto voice was, sometimes it would either soothe Gina to sleep as a child or entertain the others with how high it could normally get, which was a high C. She ranged from a low G to the high C, her voice being flexible. She sighed as she noticed how the time seemingly moved slow. “Why does it feel like time's going so effing slow?”

“Hm.. Dunno...” Heidi said before they heard fighting outside, Violet putting the guitar down as they went outside to see the boys training, her eyes getting drawn towards Erik as he fought.

Violet smirked at the awe from her sisters when they saw Sam blocking and dodging the punches the other brothers threw at him. He was the strongest out of them and it made sense that they'd be focusing on him. She saw how the taichi made him more agile with his movements and how he countered the attacks and it seemingly made them that much stronger. Her mind attached itself to how easily he dodged the attacks, knowing his warm up yesterday helped him.

Heidi smiled as she and Jenna went inside to make some food, figuring the boys would all be hungry after the training, with the other three following afterwards and entering the kitchen, Violet refilling her cup of coffee. “Alright.. What shall we make?”

“How about chicken and rice?” Ali suggested, getting them all to nod. “We have to keep their energy up with protein. Also, it will help their strength.” She helped and they then noticed that they hadn't seen the boys as they brought out the last of the food to the dining room. Sighing, she and the others decided to hunt down an incubi to give them something to eat. She had a feeling Heidi would track down Erik, Violet Sam, Jenna Matthew and Gina would gravitate towards finding Damien, so she was left to find James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere. Also, Matthew is simply adorable, James is too sexy for his own good, Damien needs to get drunk more often and Erik is just a blast!


	13. Passion for Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding James in the library was one thing for Ali, but another thing was finding out there was something between the two that went beyond like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for how to get James's ending

She found James in the library, sitting in one of the comfy leather seats reading a familiar book to her. As she stepped in, James looked up and closed the book and stood up. “Oh, hello.” He said, smiling.

“Hello, James. I brought some lunch for you.” She said, holding a plate out to him with her own smile.

“That is very kind of you. Thank you.” He took the food and placed the book he had been reading on the table before sitting down with the food in his hands. “I'm sorry, Ali. I should've asked you first before exploring the house and finding this room.”

Ali giggled and waved it off. “It's fine, James. Every room, besides mine and my sisters, are open to explore. You live here too, so it's fine to be in here. In fact, I would've been in here myself.”

“Still, you are the master of this house. I should have asked.”

Ali sighed. “It's fine, James, really.” She grinned at him when he nodded with an understanding smile. They ate in comfortable silence and listened to the silence in the room before her mind grew curious. She put the food down and picked up the book, looking at the title, one she had once read herself. “'Love and Romance: A Study of Intimacy'. A real classic in my opinion.” She said, fascinated before hearing James clear his throat in a small nervous cough, drawing her attention as he put his own food on the table.

“Demons and humans are very different when it comes to affairs of the heart. I merely wanted to try learning a little more while I had the chance. I found that while I was looking around the room and had only just begun reading.”

Ali smiled softly. “I can see why... I read this a few times myself.” She nodded at his surprised look before she tilted her head. “So, love is different to demons? How so?”

James returned her smile and crossed his legs, getting ready to deliver a small lecture that she was willing to listen to. “Love isn't just a human emotion, Ali. Demons like us feel them too. In fact, incubi and succubi feel emotions the most because of our link to sexual energy. However, we don't really experience 'love'; we know of lust and passion.”

“Ahh. But passion drives love.” She stated.

“For humans, yes. For demons, it fuels our need to breed and increase the strength of our lineage as well as quells the hunger we have for sexual energy. It's very hard for us to develop feelings from passion, despite how 'easy' it logically seems.” He explained.

Ali hummed lightly, taking in the information before raising an eyebrow. “You hunger for energy? Huh?” That part she didn't really get, so she was a little surprised to see James twitch at the question.

“Sexual energy is our natural food source and is one of two ways to keep us alive. In the Abyssal Plains, there are many demons to feed off of who are always willing to give up their energy, so sexual hunger is never an issue.”

Ali was quick to pick up and frowned. “I assume things are different here in the human world then?”

“Yes.”

“And I can guess that touching a human only gives a certain amount?” She wondered back to what Sam and Erik did and figured it only gave them enough to heal, really.

“Correct. A touch is merely a taste while intimate sex is a banquet for us.” He said, gulping a little before 'intimate sex'.

She hummed again, knowing the problem now. Humans weren't really about sex and were more conservative compared to demons. It was difficult, then, to gain sexual energy from a human without doing something or catching them in the right mood. She returned to listen to him as he continued.

“This is why we have a mind-altering ability to 'convince' humans to give into their desires. It's not one hundred percent effective, but it gives us a better possibility to get what we need.”

“Is there another way to stay alive if you don't feed off of sexual energy?” She saw James twitch again before he regained his posture.

“Food, typically. However, we're weak without actual sexual energy. Without sexual energy, we become less than human. We have no power nor moral compass. We basically become... unfriendly.” His voice grew more strained after a while.

She blinked and stared at him. “Are you hungry now?” She asked, seeing his hand tighten on the armrest at the question and giving her the answer. He was hungry and she had to figure out how to give him energy. Leaning slightly, she brushed her fingers over his hand and feeling him tighten his hand even more on the chair. “If you need energy, I'll help any way I can. Just enough to stop the hunger, alright?” She asked, being greeted by silence again from her companion. It was then she noticed he seemed very nervous and uncertain of what to do, now that her approval was there.

He was also frozen by her touch, still barely twitching at the feeling of her skin against his as he gripped the armrest harder. Ali felt boldness wash over her as she covered his hand completely and leaned in, she even placed her glasses on the table to be nose-to-nose with James in seriousness.

“If you're concerned about me, alter my mind. I just really want to help you out, James.” She stated, showing her stubbornness in her green eyes as she met his whiskey-brown ones as she felt something snap in her mind and ooze into a warm fuzzy feeling she never felt before and wondered if Violet and Heidi had felt this warmth with Sam and Erik, respectively.

Her body slightly heated up as she felt James finally release the armrest before he gently took her wrist, gently pulling her into his lap. She was straddling him with her thighs as she couldn't look away from seeing his eyes slowly glowing in hunger that she never expected from James, but shivered a tiny bit at the excitement of it.

“I won't go overboard....” He promised before softly capturing her lips in a kiss, having a hand on the back of her neck while the other rested on her hip.

She gently moved her own hands to rest on his chest and shoulder, melting in his lap and finding herself enjoying the feelings that now ran through her body. It made her hot, desperate and wanting more than his kiss. One of her hands slid up to be in James' hair as he lowered his kisses to her neck, muffling a groan against her skin. She covered her own with a hand, not wanting the others to know what was going on, which she could bet James felt the same way.

He lowered his free hand to her lower back and pulled her against his body. She remembered their conversation in the garden and realized she now understood what he meant, the realization being locked away as she felt her energy slowly draining, making her cuddle closer to the hold on her. The same hand on her lower back went to her waist, squeezing it tightly as he ravished her neck in kisses as the one holding her neck went around gently to the ribbon around the collar of her amber sleeveless button up shirt, not removing it.

Ali felt him leave her neck, fighting the groan of disappointment from coming from her lips as he rested his forehead on hers, rubbing their noses together. She slowly opened her eyes to see him softly red and breathing as hard as she was, clearly as deep into the moment as she was.

“I won't go any further if you don't want me to.” He promised breathlessly.

The hold of his aforementioned mind-altering spell faded away, but it left her still hot. There was something telling her to get more while half of her wanted to stop. She had opened this opportunity and she was enjoying it as much as he was. She wanted and needed more, so she was going to let him keep going, knowing his promise to not go too far and found that wasn't enough for her. She gently leaned back in and kissed him, letting that be her approval to keep going before she felt him remove the ribbon from her neck and place it on the seat she had occupied before he unbuttoned some of her buttons, stopping above her belly.

Ali let him resume his ravishment of her neck and now her shoulder in kisses, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she held onto James as if he were her last link to the world, which he was now. The drain had stopped a while back but she felt him keep kissing her, figuring that he could've been full, but he was apparently as hot as she was, loving on her skin even more.

A part of her wondered why she was drawn to James of all of them, but she figured it was because they were similar; they were both the oldest of their siblings, they were both intelligent and caring and they even liked the same book, it appeared. The other half was wondering what it was that did that. It wasn't love, but it was way too powerful to be called lust. She felt her heart pounding as he kissed his way to just above her bra, sending her spinning into that feeling she had no name for, tightening her hand as darkness consumed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud!
> 
> Also, Bradley, the voice of James, is a GOD among men! ~Melts at the sound of Brad's voice~


	14. A Floral Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi finds herself learning about Erik in the most unusual way. That's before a simple energy transferal turns into something she had no word for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Spoilers to Erik's ending in Seduce Me!

Heidi returned to the backyard, praying that one stuck around. Luckily, she was answered by seeing Erik was beside the gazebo, looking at a small flower that was growing on the railing of it. She approached and saw him turn and smile the familiar smile she liked.

“Hello, princess.” He stated.

She noticed he only called her 'princess', while her sisters ranged from 'Chickadee' to 'Butterfly', which he called Gina. “Hey, Erik. I got some lunch for you.” She smiled, offering the food to him.

“Really? You did not have to do that, princess.”

“I wanted to. Besides, you were kinda busy.” She said, smiling sweetly at him as he took his food and ate a little before looking back at the flower, making her pause in her own eating and stare at the flower. It was a lovely white daisy that was in full bloom, which she found oddly mesmerizing to see that it almost symbolized her life. She was fully bloomed, while her sisters have yet to bloom. She heard Erik chuckle lightly and join her in looking at the flower.

“Sorry. I was simply reminded of home.” He said.

She blinked and giggled softly. “You're fine. What about home were you reminded of?” It was her opportunity to learn a little more of the mystery that was Erik and she took it in both hands. She saw him look to the sky and sigh before looking at the flower again.

“The castle, mainly. Despite us not being there anymore, it was still our home.” He said.

Heidi nodded, knowing that feeling all too well. She missed their home with their mother and even missed their father, despite him focusing on Ali most of their lives.

“We grew up there our entire lives as brothers. There wasn't a day that went by when we weren't all doing something exciting. It was an empty excitement, of course, but something that bonded us all together.”

“I see. That's like here.” She said, seeing him blink as she nodded. “We may seem close, but it wasn't like that for a good five years. But, we gained that bond back when we went to school.” She flushed and shook her head. “Sorry. I got lost...”

“It's quite alright, princess. I like listening to your wonderful thoughts...” He then looked to the sky, trailing off in his own nostalgia.

Heidi blinked as she worried if she would be a bother if she asked what he was remembering before she stared at her food, afraid of being told to be quiet by someone other than her father. Inhaling and masking her fear of getting rejected, she grinned a tiny bit. “Please tell me more?” She was silently waiting for him to tell her to shut up or something. What she wasn't expecting was his surprised look.

“You wish to know more?” He asked.

She nodded softly. “I'm really curious about the place you all lived in.”

Erik nodded before he looked at the flower again, gaining a look of realization before facing her again. “Would you like me to show you something instead?” He asked, smiling.

Eager to see what he'd do, she nodded, despite being confused about that. What she was expecting was not able to prepare her for what she saw. She saw Erik brush his finger against the very daisy they had been looking at, making it quake at his touch. As it shivered, the petals shifted from white to purple.

The center turned to a pink hue instead of its normal yellow as the stem began to burn black. Heidi could only stare as Erik plucked it and held it out to her. “Watch closely.” He said as she leaned closer to him.

She nodded slightly as she stared at the flower, hearing him mutter something in Latin, but her mind couldn't translate it as the flower began to glow in his hand. There were small crystal-like spores that floated up from the pink center and formed a circle in the air, smoke filling the center, like a screen of some sort. It was a little misty, so she couldn't see anything at first. “What is this?” She was intrigued and mesmerized by the show.

“Ah-ah. Just watch..” He tsked before smiling.

Heidi pouted a little before looking back at the flower-screen, seeing the mist fade away, showing a rather large throne room. It was all stone and tile with the throne itself covered in red fabric and gold metal. Despite it being an image in a magic mirror, she began to feel small at the sight of the throne room. “Wow... That looks amazing...” She said in awe.

“That's our castle. It's a wonderful place, servants and parties galore.”

“Does your father sit on the throne when he's at the parties?” She asked.

Erik chuckled a little as they reclined against the gazebo. “Very much so. He despises dancing and socializing, so he makes the throne his home.”

She was unaware she was really leaning against him until she felt the chuckle more than heard it. “Do you think he's still there now?” She felt him hesitate before he replied.

“We.. don't know. When we left, we didn't look back. However, we're sure he's still there, since no one followed us out of the Abyssal Plains.” He explained.

Heidi bolted away, suddenly feeling really bad about it. She didn't get the chance to feel it for long as the magic stopped and faded away, Erik dropping the daisy. It turned back to the normal daisy as Erik placed a hand on the ground and holding his head a little, groaning in pain. “Erik! Are you alright?” She became worried, something she naturally did whenever someone she knew was hurt.

“Y-Yes, princess, I'm fine. I just used too much energy, that's all.” He stated.

Heidi's mind remembered how he had only taken energy to heal and how she was full of it. She knelt next to him and saw his eyes shift from purple to gold and back again, his breathing heavy. He needed more energy and she knew how to give it, using their the interaction from a few days ago.

“Please don't worry, princess. I-I'm fine. Don't you worry that beautiful head about it...”

“Nice try, mister... I want to help you, so hush up.” She didn't give him the chance to reply as she tilted his head to angle it with hers, bringing her lips to his, shutting her eyes and willing the energy to him, knowing it was how he got it before. Besides, she wanted to help him this time. A part of her began worrying about getting rejected and it hurt that she was afraid of it. Normally, she would have someone already kissing her back by now.

She felt irritated and accomplished at the question and look he was giving her. It was as if she had caught **him** off guard with the kiss this time. He had taken the kiss when they first met, now he looked like he was inferior to her, which made her heart ache. She hated that look on him, even if it was the first time seeing it. Fighting back her tears, she masked her voice to show how much she wanted to help. “I want to give you some of my energy. I understand if you don't want my help.

“I've already taken your energy before, Heidi. I just--”

She smiled softly. “That was before..... Just let me give you energy now....” Her body heated up again as she faced him again, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist and pulling her to him softly, desire in his gaze as he leaned his forehead against hers. Their noses touched gently as he spoke.

“You spoil me...” He said, taking her mouth in a hot and passionate kiss before he had himself on the ground below her.

Heidi eagerly returned the kiss, her hands on his chest while one of his hands held the back of her head and the other was on the small of her back. She slowly moved her hands to wrap around his neck, purring lightly when he held her against him tighter and maneuvered herself to slightly straddle him. It was a lot hotter than their first and she was finding herself wondering if there would be more before she found herself underneath him as the kiss deepened, their tongues dancing playfully with each other as she felt herself glad she was on the ground, as her energy started fading from her body. That draining feeling stopped when he pulled away and stared down at her.

They both panted for air as they stared at each other, both a little flushed from the kiss. Heidi had never been kissed nor kissed like this before and she found it thrilling that, while Erik wasn't her first kiss, it was as if the past kiss was indeed her first and this was her second. She nearly forgot how to breathe when he moved a strand of her hair from her face, his eyes showing his desire.

“I'm completely full... Yet, I still desire you, Heidi...” He said huskily.

That spell she had felt before had faded, but she was still hot and wanted more, smiling a tiny bit as she tried to get her own breath back. “Good to know... Get back here...” She purred and pulled him back into another kiss, feeling him purr in eagerness as he worked on the buttons on her shirt, stopping above her stomach as he trailed kisses to her neck and shoulder, earning a soft moan rushing from her lips. Her desire for him drove her insane and she felt her head spin at trying to figure out what it was about Erik that made her feel this way. She knew lust and this was stronger than it, yet she knew it wasn't quite love. Her hands quaked when her vision spun and she embraced the darkness that came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christopher Escalante is the definition of Erik~ Hope I made him happy~
> 
> Chris, you made Erik more adorable to me! Curse you! NotreallyIstillloveyouChrisdon'thurtme!


	15. Rooftop Escapede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing food to Sam seemed simple enough. Until Violet found herself on the roof of the mansion and finding out she and Sam weren't so different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for how to get Sam's ending.

Violet grinned when she saw Ali go into the library, knowing she would probably find James in there, since they were two geeks. She wanted the best for her eldest sister, so hopefully there could be some brightness in her life. For any of her sisters, Violet would be willing to do anything and, if they were happy, she would let the boys close enough to let them care for them. Herself, she would rather have a wall and keep a distance, since she knew there would be no one there to build her back up if she had her heart broken by anyone. Huffing, she looked around, trying to find a certain jerk-incubus. She turned a corner and, since she was deep into her thoughts, she bounced off a surface. “Fuckin a...” Came the curse, shaking her head slightly.

“Whoa! What the?” Sam's voice came from the other side as he peaked around the door at her. “Shit. Are you alright, Violet?”

She blinked and nodded slightly. You'd think growing up with constantly opening doors, she would be instinctively able to avoid it. She then faced him and saw that Sam was wet, which made her realize he was leaving a bathroom. “Yeah. Brought ya some food, ya dork.” She lifted up the plates, showing the food.

“Oh, hey. Thanks...” He said, leaving the room and appearing with a towel around his neck, but his pants on.

Violet's mind short-circuited as she stared, wondering how it was possible for someone to have such a well-defined six pack. _'Damn. He's fuckin ripped!'_ She wondered if she could ever have one, since at the moment, she only had a four pack, which was hidden slightly under her 'flab'.

“Hey, you alright? Hello?” He waved a hand in front of her face, stunning her and making her go wide-eyed.

“Abawuah?” She said, getting him to smirk a little and poke her forehead.

“You gonna give me some food or do you plan on just staring into space like a nutjob, doofus?” He asked.

She glared at the insult before handing over a plate, almost turning to leave before she decided to try and at least get along with Sam, considering the others were getting along just fine. “Here.” She avoided looking at him, hating the fact she had been caught staring. Sure, she was a fighter, so there were times where she'd see people without shirts on, but they would normally have workout shirts underneath. Seeing a boy like Sam without an undershirt sent her through a loop and a new creature wake up inside her: her desire self. She saw him sit next to her and, by the time she finished three bites, he was already done with his food, which made her stare in slight awe at him. “Shit, you eat fast!” She stated.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. It was good, yeah.” He said, some food still in his mouth before he disappeared back into the bathroom, rejoining her with his shirt and vest back on, while she had finished her food.

Violet stared again, wondering how fast he truly was. True, he was a demon, so there was that factor, but beside that, how fast was he if he actually used his true powers? She grew curious about that before she heard him speak again, the words making her wonder if he had been dropped on the head as a kid or something.

“Alright, then. I'm heading up to the roof.”

 _'Roof... ROOF?! Why?! What the fuck is wrong with him?!'_ Her mind wondered why he wanted to go to the roof of this BIG mansion. “The roof?!” She exclaimed. “Are ya serious?!”

“Yeah. Wanna come with?” He asked. Violet stared as if he had grown another head, which made him roll his eyes. “I promise you won't fall or whatever.”

Violet almost wanted to say no, considering her fear of heights, but the promise that he wouldn't let her die by falling made her reconsider as she nodded slightly. “Okay...” Then her mind began yelling at her, wondering why she did that and why she was risking letting him so close to her. She followed him to a window and tilted her head as she put the plates on a nearby table. “A window?” The question made her mentally slap herself at the sheer stupidity of it. _'Of course a window, silly, that's how you get to a roof sometimes.'_ She blinked when he pulled her against him, an arm around her waist.

“Better hold on tight.” He warned as she did that and he made his way onto the roof, not letting her go the entire time as he sat her down before himself, chuckling when he saw her with her eyes still closed. “Hey, I told ya I wouldn't let ya fall, doofus. Relax.”

Violet gulped and opened her eyes, seeing she was still in one piece before she sighed and relaxed back against the roof. She had to remember that Sam was a demon, despite how human he looked. It also made her glad she took this chance to be with him. Normally, they'd be arguing and butting heads, but she found this nice. A tiny part of her warned her not to get fooled and to keep her guard up, glancing to see if there was any malicious ideas in his head, seeing none as the name hit her, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“Pretty sight, huh?” He asked, mirroring her and staring ahead.

She blinked slightly before seeing that they had a great view of Chicago from here, liking how she could point out the Anderson Toys Company from here, despite the distance. She thanked her adventurous side, as did the other side of her, for taking this chance. It made up for the fact he had stolen her first kiss, him showing that he could be at least a little nice if he wanted to be.

“You know, it's things like this that make the human world worth coming to.” Sam said, getting her to look at him in confusion.

“Huh? What do ya mean?” She asked, curious as she saw amusement and amazement in his eyes. She figured that, since they hadn't been here long, that the human world was probably a little odd to see for the first time.

“I'm not like my brothers. I didn't come to get away from something or fulfill something, whatever they may tell you their reasons were. I suspect it's like that for you?” Violet rubbed her neck in embarrassment, the accuracy of the statement making her blush a little before she nodded and furrowing her eyebrows as he continued. “I came here because... well, they're my brothers. That's that. However, I didn't expect the human world to be so... pretty.”

Violet had been looking at the sight before noticing he had suddenly looked at her when he said that, her heart skipping a beat. She bit the inside of her lip at a comment about how she compared to a view from a fucking roof. “You all ran from something?”

“We all had our reasons for leaving the Abyssal Plains. James didn't want to deal with his problems, Matthew wanted to live with humans more than demons.. I came cause I didn't wanna be without my brothers, so I left with them.”

Violet understood. If Ali and her sisters wanted to go away, she would follow them to the ends of the earth because she loved her sisters enough to do so. “That's really sweet, if you think about it.” She smiled at the thought that they were similar after all: they both would do anything for their siblings. It was that thought that made her realize that under his dickish exterior, Sam truly was a softie.

“It doesn't matter. I came, so here I am.”

Violet puffed her cheeks out at the answer, hating that quick response as she pulled her knees to her chest, now sure she had been right to not let him close to her. She was wondering if he even wanted her there anymore with how he had just answered. Perhaps he wanted to push her off after lowering her guard. She then decided it was high time they try to stop acting like selfish brats and try to be civil, shifting to move closer to him so they could try and mash out whatever things were wrong. What she wasn't expecting was gravity taking a hold of her and make her start sliding down the roof, her eyes immediately widening as she began to slip. “Eep!”

“Whoa!” He reached for her arm and grabbed her, pulling her so she landed on him and his arms wrapped tightly around her so that she wouldn't fall back again.

She flushed when she noticed how she had landed. She was now straddling his lap and with him hugging her close to his chest, she felt like she was in a romance scene in a love story of some sort. Never in a million years would she ever think she'd in this position, yet here she was. And it was with Sam, no less, so it was even stranger.

“I gotcha. You okay?” He asked, concern clearly the main emotion on his face.

“Y-Yeah...” She nodded, stunned she had lost the English language so easily now, that tiny part of her telling her to move her ass already before she wound up being hurt. She continued to stare at him as he stared up at her. The two of them found themselves unable to figure out what to do now and were lost to that fact. She then saw something she never expected to see: a red flush spreading over his cheeks as he glanced to the side, as if embarrassed.

“Hey, umm... I might as well say it now, but, sorry for being such a dick when we met.”

Violet blinked at the not-forced apology. It was so odd to hear genuine emotion from him that she took a moment before she gave a slight smile. “It's.. okay. I wasn't exactly helping it any...” She stated. “I'm sorry for being such a bitch... And for hittin ya.”

“Heh. I kinda deserved it.”

Then she felt him begin to shake, but continued to hold her to prevent her from falling. She tilted her head a little bit as she spoke. “Sam... Do ya need energy?” She was right when his eyes widened and he looked away, not answering yet not letting her go. The energy drain she expected didn't happen, so he wasn't taking advantage of the situation like before.

Steeling her resolve, she gently shifted and tilted his head so she could kiss him, wanting to somehow give him some of her energy, since she and her sisters were a big basket of it from what they learned earlier. She waited for that hot feeling to reappear, but found herself frown mentally when it didn't. Opening her eyes, she saw Sam staring at her wide-eyed, confused by her kissing him and unsure of what to do.

Violet was a little happy that she had stunned him this way, but wondered where his flirting or cocky smirk was from the day they met. Now, she noticed he looked like he was intimidated by **her** , a mere human. She slowly pulled back and spoke, looking down in slight shame. “I want to give you some of my energy. You did use a lot of it and I know you only took enough energy from me to heal. Let me help you.”

“I, uh... I mean, I really.. I don't...” He stuttered a little.

Violet slowly looked up and met his eyes and smiled weakly, trying not to let him know how much the rejection hurt, her wall firmly in place, even as it shivered a tiny bit. “If you don't want it, Sam, just say so.... But, it's yours if you do.” She looked back down, shutting her eyes and was about to move when one of his hands came up to stroke her cheek. The action made her shoot her eyes open and look at him, seeing the stoic gaze he had when they had met, her heart skipping a beat at how she had missed it and that his voice was a little deeper when he spoke again.

“Just remember, Violet... You offered it...” He replied, bringing her into a very gentle second kiss, one hand resting on the small of her back while his other hand slipped to cup the back of her head, his fingers sliding to rest in her hair slightly.

Violet took a moment to blink before she melted into their second kiss, feeling herself rest one of her hands on his chest as the kiss slowly got deeper, wondering why she was now so willing this time and finding it almost pitiful that she was this comfortable with someone who had 'stolen' her first kiss and acted like a jerk most of the time. Her other hand went to hold onto his neck, as if she'd fall without that hold. Still, she held no regrets as she felt him lean back and shifted so that she was now completely on top of him. It was thrilling to be the one in control now, finding it comfortable and odd to do so as she knew both seemed like the dominant types of people simple because they were both stubborn about something.

Sam wasn't as forceful this time around and it felt magical as she felt light from the energy drain as she nearly growled when he began to pull back to end the kiss. Emerald irises stared into dark forest ones as they both panted to catch their breath, this kiss deeper than the first. Violet didn't move or flinch when he moved a strand of her hair to behind her ear like she would have if it had been another person, wondering when her hair had escaped her side-ponytail before she figured it was because he had his hand in her hair. What amazed her was the fact that his eyes were still full of desire, which she suspected hers began to show.

The spell she remembered from the other day faded and left Violet in a heated mess, mesmerized by his eyes and unable to find the strength to pull away. Her lips tingled, not because of the energy that was pulled, but because of something else that lit her stomach on fire. There was a few seconds where it became clear that he was giving her the choice to end it and she found herself not wanting to end it, gripping onto his vest and pulling him back into another kiss, feeling him gasp a little before he kissed back just as rough, gripping her waist a little as the other rested on the back of her neck. She felt him undo her own vest and the buttons of her shirt, stopping just below her belly.

Her body suddenly felt like goo as she grew bolder, meeting his tongue with hers, earning a growl from him as they began to battle for dominance. The hand that was on her waist moved to grip her butt and making her to gasp and give him the upper hand, receiving a small growl in response as she pressed tighter against him, receiving him gasping slightly and letting her now be the one in control.

The desire inside of her made a soft moan escape her lips as he kissed his way to her neck, pausing on her pulse point, which made her twitch in pleasure and run both hands through his hair, feeling him shudder in return and pull her even tighter to his body. She was thrilled to see how ruthless he had grown in his kisses. Violet felt her 'libido' self purr in happiness as more gasps and moans rushed from her mouth. Sam might've been full of energy, but he was as hot as she was as he slid her vest off and put it to the side. She felt her arms get trapped in her shirt as it slowly slid from her shoulders, him following the newfound skin before returning to the side of her neck.

Time seemed to drag on as they made out, both getting lost in the pleasure as Violet found herself not caring anymore if it was sinful or not: she craved Sam and his touch, his kiss and his heat. There was something that beat just for Sam and it intrigued her to try and find out what. It wasn't love, but it was way too hot to be called lust. Her vision spun as she tried to signal him to stop, soon becoming engulfed in darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere.
> 
> Kaggy, please stop making Sam sound adorkable... Nevermind... He's adorkable anyhow!
> 
> Also, this proves why Sam's my husbando!!! LovemeSamorI'lltelleveryoneaboutroof-chan!


	16. A Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the hunt for Simon Tabby, Jenna finds out more about Matthew when the fluffy bunny turns the lights off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While on the hunt for Simon Tabby, Jenna finds out more about Matthew when the fluffy bunny turns the lights off.
> 
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Spoiler on how to get Matthew's ending!

Jenna blinked when she found Matthew crouching near the doorway she coming through, going to place their food on the table. He looked like he was an exterminator or something. “Matthew?” She asked.

“Shh!” He whispered, making her shut her mouth and tiptoe over to crouch next to him.

She was a little afraid to know why she had to be quiet. Seeing him move his head and head across the kitchen, she found it cute that he was trying to find something.

“He's in there...” He said quietly.

“What?” She asked as quietly, her mind immediately going to Malix. That made her worry. How did he get in and why was he in the kitchen? Wouldn't the others have felt him or something? She remembered how fearful she had been and how she had seen Violet nearly pass out from shock and embarrassment when they met the devil.

“I lost sight of him, but I quickly followed him and cornered him in there. I know he's in there.” Matthew explained quietly.

“Matt, who's in there?” She asked, curious and confused.

“That.... fluffy killer.... thing...” He stated slowly.

Her mind repeated it and nearly laughed when she remembered what he had just described. “You mean your cute bunny doll you made me?” She asked softly, tilting her head in thought.

“Yeah, that thing---wait it's not cute!!” He burst out before covering his mouth from not whispering, getting Jenna to giggle softly at him.

“Alright... What is he doing in the kitchen then?” She asked, seeing him turn to her with a purely serious expression. Jenna knew whatever he would say would be cute and funny, but hid her amusement and willed herself to not laugh at what he said.

“I don't know.” He said.

Jenna giggled a little at the thought of a doll doing anything beside sitting there made her giggle grow as Matthew waved his arms frantically to keep her quiet. “Matt, Simon's a doll! It can't do anything.”

“You NAMED HIM?!” He said, stunned at the name.

She giggled again. “Yeah. Simon Tabby. Isn't it a cute name?” She heard him give a defeated whine before he turned back to the kitchen, trying to find Simon from where he was. She mirrored him on the opposite side, deciding to play along. “Alright, Sergeant Matthew. What's the plan of attack.” Her own childish side liked that Matthew was as childish as she was and wanted to play more.

Matthew pursed his lips. “Well, I plan to make my way through the kitchen as quietly as I can and hopefully not get stabbed.” He said.

“Aye, aye, sir.. Sound simple enough.” She nodded as he slowly slunk away, her following suit as they made their way into the kitchen, their mission finding Simon. The two looked every surface and in every cupboards for the fluffy doll. She found it amazing and a little disturbing at how serious he could be, seeing him looking with a meticulous glare. “Do all your toys get out of control like this?” She asked as she looked in a cupboard.

“No! It's just this one! I don't know why, all my other toys were okay.”

Jenna pursed her lips. “Other toys?” She saw him stop his search and nod at her.

“That's what I do: make toys. I made them for my mother all the time back in the Abyssal Plains to help her cope with her position.” He said.

“Her... position?” She blinked.

“She's the fourth wife of my birth father. Each of us have a different mother and all of them, except for Damien's, are queens. My mom, though, hates sharing, so I distracted her with toys.” He explained.

Jenna found it odd that a demon would have multiple wives, but maybe it was because she was a human that she didn't understand. At least Gina shared their mother, whereas she had a different father. She remembered acting like that whenever Gina was sad: playing with her to keep her happy. “That's like what we did for Gina growing up... She shares our mother, but... She has a different dad. Our mother loves each of us, whereas, as you probably saw, our father hates her for being around....” She paused in her search, remembering the first time she heard her father call Gina by what she was: a bastard. Her mind went to their grandfather and how he always made toys for not only them, but children all over happy. Matthew's power to make toys would have been useful to their grandfather. Shaking her head, she beamed at him, stunning him a little. “Let's keep on that mission of 'find Simon'.”

Seeing him nod, she felt like she was in a comedy mystery instead of looking for a murder weapon, they were looking for a child's toy. She giggled again, happy to be able to do this with someone beside Gina. She loved her sister, but there were times she had to act her age.

“Come on out, creepy thing...” Matthew called.

“His name's Simon.” She corrected, smiling when he ignored the correction. “Say, what do we do with him when we find him?”

“We stick him back in my pockets and... uhhh..” He paused and looked to the ground, trying to answer her question, going into thought.

She grinned a little at the hilarity of the situation. Simon Tabby was--- Her mind was interrupted by a familiar laugh. “WHAT THE?!” She started as they both scanned the room, looking for the source of the laugh.

“I knew that thing was evil!” Matthew's voice went up with each word he said, squeaking at the end as the lights went out.

“Okay, who turned off the lights?” Jenna asked, clinging to the counter she was near by. With her luck, she'd probably trip over her own feet. She lept when she heard skittering across the floor, but found herself being pushed to the ground.

“Gah-- Watch out!!” Matthew called.

Jenna found herself on the ground with a body over her. There were two hands beside her head to prevent the other person from crashing into her and crushing her.

“H-Hey, you okay, Jenna?” He asked.

“M-Matthew? Yeah, I am... How about you?” Just as she asked, she saw a hint of gold flash across Matthew's eyes as heat began to radiate off of him and the boy shook. The air was becoming tense from him. “Hey, are you okay, Matthew?”

“I-I, umm...”

“Matt?” She asked, tilting her head in utter confusion and hoping the nickname she gave him would make him answer somehow.

“S-Sorry... I... uh...” He trailed off when his eyes went completely gold for another second.

Jenna was confused when she didn't feel any heat, something she expected would happen with an incubus. That sent warning bells off in her head as she blinked when he spoke again, as if fighting his own nature.

“I... I need you to.... I need you to push me off—I, uh.. I...” Came the strained words.

“Matthew, do you need energy?” She guessed, feeling him tense and give her the answer. He did need energy. Seeing him shut his eyes and hide his golden gaze, she was lost. He didn't want her energy? Was he ashamed to? Reaching up, she wanted to help him and she secretly wanted her first kiss to be with him, surprisingly as she met his gaze with hers, her thumbs softly stroking his cheek gently, mirroring what he did to her the other day. “I wanna give you some of my energy. I want to help you and... I...” She was wondering if he could see her blush in the darkness. “I... Iwantyoutobemyfirstkiss.”

“I-I, uh... I mean, I really.. I don't...”

Jenna was aware of her heart shaking in pain, the refusal making her close her eyes against her tears as she spoke again, giving off a mask of joy. “I understand... if you don't want my energy.. But, it's yours if you want it.” The sadness was quickly replaced by heat as she looked back and saw his eye melt into a lustful one as one of his hands cupped the back of her head and brought her into a very gentle kiss. Jenna felt her heart explode with how much heat was in her first true kiss and mewled when it timidly got deeper while he brought an arm to wrap around her waist as she tangled her fingers in his curly locks.

Matthew, to her, was full of surprises, which she was growing to like a lot. As childish as he appeared to everyone, he was definitely proving himself to be a man while kissing her. He wasn't forceful, but gentle yet passionate in his kiss. She had imagined her first kiss to feel this way, but it didn't include the energy drain. The kiss ended as Matthew slowly pulled back to end the kiss and stare at her.

Jenna found herself not able to look away from his blue eyes, which were glowing in desire as he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. For a few moments, she engraved this moment into her memory as she saw he was full, yet still wanted her. Using her hands' position, she pulled him gently back into another kiss and felt him gasp against her lips before returning the kiss. Her body found itself craving Matthew: his heat, his kiss and his touch. The darkness spun around her as she tried to signal she was done before it completely took her. Her heart and mind wondered what it was that drew her to Matthew as she knew it wasn't love, but it was too strong to be lust.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I SERIOUSLY love how Ethan brought Matthew to life in both games~ He's soooo cute, but also a man!
> 
> Simon Tabby, so help me if you hurt wittle Matthew, I will make it rain pain for years!


	17. Finding A Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina never expected to find some light with Damien, especially in the study of the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonah, you make Damien amazing. Let's protect this little cinnamon roll forever!
> 
> Spoilers to Damien's ending.

Gina found Damien in the study where she and her sisters had learned a little more about magic, looking at the pictures and books on the shelf. She found it adorable, until she saw the small sadness hidden away in his eyes. Since the party, Gina found herself more drawn towards Damien and actually liking it to the point where she rarely thought about her own misery, focusing more on trying to make him happy somehow.

“Damien?” She asked, poking her head into the room.

“Huh? Oh, hello.” He said, as if coming out of a thought.

She blinked when he gave an innocent smile as she walked in, as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. She closed the door behind her and smiled in return, carrying the food like she'd seen the others do. Her eyes glanced over the pictures and quickly looked away, knowing it would wind up badly for her mentality if she stared too long.

“I was just looking at the books. They're very interesting topics.” He said.

Gina looked at the books, unable to really understand the titles herself. “Huh? I'm sorry... What's so interesting?”

“Do humans really study this much?”

Gina furrowed her eyebrows and looked down. “Most, yes. Ali told me that there's nothing a human can't learn. She said it depends on why they are studying.” She frowned and bit her lip as she sat the plates on the desk.

“What do you mean?”

“Um, well... If we want to learn about art, for an example, then we go to libraries and stores to read about it... or at least Ali and the others would...” Her heart was torn at that as she absently entangled her fingers in her hair. “I... personally never got to read... It was something that was forbidden to me...” She turned her attention to her shoes, finding them more interesting than the topic at hand.

“Are there things you can't study?” He asked.

“Nope. There are books upon books about anything and everything... Or at least that's what Violet says...”

“Even the demon world?”

Gina was grateful he kept to the topic and ignored her earlier words as she shrugged. “Probably... I think they'd be in the 'fiction' or 'religious theory' part of the books.” She felt happier talking to Damien, as if they were both learning the meaning of life with him, since she had never been allowed to read and only was with her sisters due to them helping her learn in their spare time.

“Humans have the freedom to learn anything.”

She saw Damien look a little jealous. “Can't demons learn anything they want?”

Damien shook his head and looked at his feet. “Demons don't have schools to learn from like humans do. Everything we learn comes from experience or verbal mentoring. Books are only permitted to be read by higher nobles.”

Gina nodded, knowing that the demon world was very different than the human world, so the fact they didn't have schools didn't surprise her much. It made her realize that she might've been better in the demon world, despite being human. At least there, she wouldn't be alone.

“The only ones who had ever touched a book are James and Erik, since they are the oldest. Sam and Matthew chose not to read.” He explained.

“Really? What about you?” She tilted her head before watching him sit on the ground in front of the desk she had placed the food on, following suit and sitting next to him and finding it was rather nice to sit by him.

“You brought food?” He asked, as if just noticing it.

“Oh, yeah. Ali and Jenna made it, so it'll be good!” She said proudly and reaching up to get the food, handing him a plate. She prided herself with her sisters' accomplishments, wanting the best for them while knowing she'd probably melt into the background, but happy for them.

“Thank you.” He said as they ate in silence.

Gina understood he had just dodged the question and almost pouted; she was curious but she also knew her place to not prod. She had learned early on to never pry and to keep quiet, making sure no one knew she was there if she even tried to converse with them.

“I'm technically not a noble at all.”

“Huh?” Then she began to guess that he must've been like her in more ways than one, which his next answer confirmed the fact.

“We're all half-brothers. We only share the same father. Our mothers are all different. James, Erik, Sam and Matthew all had noble mothers who are now queens. My mother was not a noble and is not a queen...” He nodded at her stare before he tilted his head a little. “How do you mean I'm like you?”

Gina gulped and smiled sadly. “You know how Mr. Anderson treats me... It's.. because I'm a bastard... My mother, the same mother as my sisters, had gone out with a friend and wound up getting pregnant... with me...” She began chewing her thumbnail out of habit as she felt like she wanted to crawl away and hide. “Since my birth, he thinks of me as less than dirt and that I shouldn't have ever been born. I owe everything to my sisters. If it weren't for them and our grandfather.... I would've been on the street at three.... Oops.. Sorry... I didn't mean to talk so much...” She bit her lip, embarrassed that her mouth ran on without a second thought. Jenna and Violet often teased her about having the running mouth of the siblings around those she trusted and she now saw why. She trusted Damien and liked him.

“Don't apologize. You needed to get that out and I'm always willing to listen. It's rather cute to see you apologize when you don't have to.” He said, smiling and getting her to blush in the other kind of embarrassment. “Besides, you were curious earlier and it was appropriate to answer.”

“Still. It was very rude of me to even try to pry like that. I'm sorry...” She relaxed when he smiled and they resumed eating. Her mind started to wonder what the Abyssal Plains was really like and how it really looked, if they had a big castle and how many servants they had. She blinked when Damien chuckled before she flushed, nearly forgetting he could read minds. “I'm sorry!”

“Again, you keep saying sorry when you don't need to. It's kind of adorable.” He chuckled lightly.

That made her thoughts blank out. No one has ever called her 'cute' or 'adorable' before, except their mother, but never a boy. She tried to eat again, getting him to laugh at her blush and making her remember their fun when they had to prepare for the house party and them sliding down the railings and bumping into each other. When he groaned in pain, she turned to him in surprise. “Damien? Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah... It's nothing. Don't worry about it.” He said before he gulped down another groan, making her more concerned. “It's just a... headache. I get it when I run out of... Mmmnah... Energy.. I'll be fine, Gina.”

She put her food next to her, figuring that they probably only took enough to heal, which was confirmed by his next sentence.

“None of us took... ughh... more than we needed to heal...”

Gina could tell from his tone that he was fighting major pain and she felt bad, which earned a smile from Damien. It was a smile she had mastered: the fake 'fine' smile, one that hid the pain to any one else, something she had naturally adapted with.

“I'll be fine....”

She inhaled at her decision. He needed energy and she was willing to give it to him, by any way possible. In her heart, it actually made her glad, if it wound up being through a kiss, that he'd be the first one to kiss her. “Damien--”

He turned away from her before she could even start the sentence. “N-No! No... I'll be fine. I'm used to this...”

Her eyes widened and she fought back tears at not only the rejection, but the fact that he was used to pain. It was unfair that he had to deal with it and it was not okay. Glaring at his back, she decided to be stubborn and grabbed his shoulder to make him face her, seeing him go wide-eyed. Deep in her heart, it still stung that he had rejected the first attempt. It surprised her, too, that she did that and she stared into his eyes. “Damien. Let me help you. I want to. I'm so used to everyone helping me, so I want to be the one to help. I refuse to keep seeing you in pain like this...” A part of her wondered if he would make the first move, though she had heard that sometimes the girl did. Her mind and heart wanted to help any way she could to make sure he wouldn't feel pain anymore. She even thought of how glad she was that he would be her first kiss. His indigo eyes melted as she stared, from nervous to piercing.

She blinked a little in surprise when she felt a sense of warmth began to run through her body as Damien gently put an arm around her and pulled her to him, his other hand reaching up to cup the back of her neck as he touched their noses gently. “Thank you...” He said as he gently took her lips in a tender kiss.

Gina felt that heat explode throughout her body as the kiss timidly got deeper as she rested her hands on his shoulders and his arm remained around her waist before the one holding her neck ran through her light brown hair a few times before cupping her cheek softly. This was what she had dreamed a first kiss would be: soft, gentle, yet a little heated. Her heart soared at how gently he even held her, like she was a china doll and needed to be held as such. The energy in her body was slowly draining and she found herself not only light and warm, but wanting to cuddle closer into Damien's embrace.

She found it a little silly how comfortable and willing she was in the situation, but she was even more stunned at how she didn't care. She was enjoying every bit of her first kiss and almost didn't want it to stop. Damien was proving to be a wild card, from his mind-reading to his kiss. Gina didn't really know what to expect and found that alone was thrilling. Their kiss wasn't forceful, it was actually deep and passionate as he gently pulled away to end the kiss, making her open her eyes slightly and look at him, both trying to breathe after the kiss.

He brushed aside her bangs to rest his forehead back against hers, his eyes full of desire. “I'm okay now... but, I...”

Gina felt something slip from her and knew it was that mind-altering spell of his, but she was surprised that she was still hot afterwards. It was as if she wanted more and she had the opportunity right now to give more. A small smile made its way to her face as she softly leaned back to kiss him again, earning his surprised gasp before he returned the kiss just as softly. She WANTED to keep going with him, to know what the weird feeling was and to feel it more.

Damien deepened the kiss as he gently unbuttoned the gray short cardigan. He trailed his kisses to her neck, feeling the vibration of her muffled moan the action brought.

The desire swamped Gina's senses as she twitched a little, clinging a little tighter as he continued to seemingly worship her neck and shoulder in kisses. A blissful sigh escaped her as she was barely aware of them winding up on the ground, him above her. She guessed he might've been full, but, by how he ravished her neck and gently held her tighter, he was as hot as she was. Some would've called her sinful for letting it continue, but she didn't care. She relished and love it; his kiss, his heat and his touch. It made her feel as if she had finally found somewhere to let go of herself for a little bit as he kissed his way to the space above her bra, over her heart. She tried to signal him to stop, but her mind and everything was soon swamped in darkness, letting her ask: what drew her to Damien? Was it lust or something more?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud!
> 
> Jonah Scott is our lord and savior! Damien is the embodiment of sweetness!


	18. Drama High?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a sister conversation, the girls return to school, only for tension to finally break between Lisette and Violet's temper.

 

Ali rubbed her eyes and looked, seeing a rose wrapped with her ribbon and a note was attached, making her nearly giggle at James' words. _'I apologize for indulging myself as I did. I hope that you will not dislike me when you awaken, Ali.'_ She hugged the note and flopped onto her pillow, smiling that he'd be apologizing for given her a very fond memory of not only her first, but her second kiss.

Heidi rubbed an eye, seeing the daisy wrapped in her hair tie, something she wasn't aware had come off from her kisses with Erik as she gently slid the note out from the tie, reading it in her head. _'You've spoiled me, my princess. I am eternally grateful that you let me indulge like that. Have a wonderful rest.'_ She brought the note to her nose and smiled at how it smelled like the daisy. She was glad he indulged himself, and she did to a certain extent.

Violet stretched and yawned before she saw a note resting on the pillow next to her as she noticed that her shirt was buttoned back up with her vest folded neatly under the note. It was from Sam, since she was barely able to read it, but the thought went into it. _'Sorry. I went a little too far.'_ She giggled softly at how her 'sexy' side said he didn't go far enough.

What woke Jenna was Simon Tabby's tail in her face, making her wake up to move the doll, the note from Matthew slipping out of the doll's hands. She smiled gently at how he seemed to be begging for her forgiveness. _'I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! I didn't mean for it to go that far. PLEEEEASE forgive me...'_ That made her stick her tongue out through her smile as she knew he had no reason to apologize, since she enjoyed herself.

Stirring, Gina saw her cardigan and a note gently laid on top of it as she reached and read Damien's words, which he made his own by including it was from him. _'Thank you for letting me be your first kiss, Gina. I indulged myself, but I also hope you enjoyed it as much I did... -Damien'_ She squealed a tiny bit, hugging the note to her chest, glad he did enjoy it and liked that he was her first.

They all went into Violet's room for a little bit, knowing the boys were probably training again or something. Ali clicked her tongue at how messy the room was, Heidi shaking her head while Jenna and Gina merely giggled.

“Whaaaat?” Violet said, sitting cross-legged on her bed as the four sat on it as well.

“Just how messy your room is already...” Ali sighed.

Violet shrugged a little bit. “Meh...” She then smirked at Jenna. “You look pleased, runt...”

Jenna rolled her eyes and giggled, pulling out her note. “I kinda... had my first kiss!”

“Lemme guess: with Matthew?” Heidi guessed, to her ecstatic nod. “So, how was it?”

“Amazing. It was like... I can't even begin to describe it. I mean, there was the kiss that let him take some energy, but the second one was sweet and soft...” She turned thoughtful before blinking. “Did anyone else get kissed?”

Violet turned bright red before smirking. “I gotta admit, despite the asshole stealing my first kiss, he mellowed out and the next two were ten times better... Though... We might need to help him write... Cause it's like chicken scratch... But I know the meaning's there.”

“We'll probably ease him into it eventually.” Gina nodded before smiling brightly. “I told Damien the truth about me. He actually knew, due to his mind-reading, but he liked that I had said it... And we kissed, too.. Twice.”

Heidi whistled before nodding and grinning at Ali. “Guess we all are kinda smitten with them.”

Violet huffed. “You four are. I still don't quite trust Sam enough to... ya know, let him close.”

Ali nodded. “That's understandable, Vio... You've built such a wall around your heart that it might take a lot to get you to admit to liking Sam.... But, he might be worth it...” She said, placing a hand over her sister's.

Violet stared at their hands, frowning a little. “Easy for you to say... James relates to you in more ways than one while Erik is the only one to make Didi fumble her words, Matthew's able to match Jen's energy and Damien's accepted Gina for who she is...” She ruffled her hair with her free hand. “I just don't know if I can find that, due to me being a hell-cat... My temper will probably drive Sam away and it would've been for nothing...”

Jenna raised an eyebrow. “Have you **met** Sam? His temper matches yours, from what we can see. If anything, you two are perfect in that regard. Sure, you might take time, but I think that, if he does care, Sam will be right beside ya.”

“Goddamnit... When'd you get wise, Jen?” Violet asked.

“Blame being around James. He has a way to make us feel like a big family.” She pointed out, elbowing Ali. “You got sooo lucky, sis. He's quite the catch, so keep him.”

Ali bristled and puffed her cheeks out a little. “I plan on it.”

* * *

 

Each girl soon rolled out of bed before their alarms as they got ready, turned their alarms off and went downstairs to see that they each had a special breakfast made for them as they all knew a brother had made their food, as was noted by the notes by each of the plates.

“I think we'll be the spoiled ones.” Gina said as they ate every bite of food on the plate. She wore a gray dress with a floral pattern and her black shoes with her hair up in two ponytails, two black ribbons tying her hair up.

Heidi smiled. “Not that we'd complain, right?” Instead of wearing her normal 'seductive' clothes, she instead wore a red Rise of the Phoenix shirt and a black vest with white jeans to her sneakers.

Violet huffed a tiny bit, a grin lightening the action. “Nah. No complaints here..” She had her normal vest and pants, but wore a red undershirt, a workout shirt she had.

Ali wore her typical clothes, though with a black polo shirt over her white dress shirt and a red skirt while Jenna had a navy blue sundress and white crop top sweater.

They picked their bags up by the dining room and slid the notes into them heading to the entrance, where Suzu and Naomi were waiting, both carpooling them in Naomi's mom's SUV. As Jenna reached for the door, they were surprised when the boys showed up, each wearing concern on their faces.

“Huh?” Jenna questioned, seeing Matthew holding her hand.

“Our names...” Matthew said.

Ali tilted her head. “What about your names?” She asked when James grimaced a tiny bit.

“Our true names aren't James, Erik, Sam, Matthew and Damien, ladies.” Erik stated, having walked over to hold Heidi's hand.

“We want you to know our true names if something happens.” Damien added as they each leaned to a sister to speak their true names. He leaned to whisper his name to Gina. “My true name is Izroul...”

Matthew gently pulled Jenna into his arms, leaning to whisper into her ear. “My name is Zecaeru.”

“My real name is Aomaris.” Sam said against Violet's temple.

Erik kissed Heidi's knuckles sweetly. “My true name is Uzaeris, princess.”

“My name, Ali, is Raestrao...” James had a look of regret when he held Ali's hand softly.

The girls locked the names away as the boys pulled back and Sam spoke next, his arms crossed in seriousness. “If any of you are in ANY danger- doesn't matter when or where- call our names. We'll come and help you.” He saw Violet blink at the words.

They nodded before the brothers left to resume whatever they were doing as they climbed into the SUV and went to school. Gina was a lot more chatty than normal as they noticed she was happier than she had been.

Violet chuckled. “Geez, Gina. I think Jen's rubbed off on ya.”

“Can you blame her? She's happy.” Ali scolded softly, smiling.

“All of you seem happier... Does it have to do with boys?” Naomi asked, making the sisters either nearly drop their books or stare as if she had three heads.

“N-No. We're finally used to living on our own.” Violet said as the others nodded right before Gina was tripped and landed on her elbow. “Gina!”

“Ow....” She said, knowing it was bruised, since she wasn't really 'meaty' on her arms, like the others. “I'm... I'm okay...”

Jenna and Heidi helped her up and Suzu picked up her books as Naomi glared. “Who did that?”

They all turned to see Lisette and her gaggle of girls laughing at Gina, which sent warning bells off in six of the seven people there that something bad was just about to happen. It was now clear to them all that Lisette had planned all the attacks on Gina, ever since they met.

Ali gulped and reached for Violet. “V... Calm... Down...” She said slowly as she was given Violet's books and Suzu was tossed the vest Violet wore, seeing her sister roll the sleeves up and crack her knuckles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna show how Violet's almost exactly like Sam~


	19. Rage and Malix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punny title... Malix, Malice... Potato Potaato.. 
> 
> Also, Violet beats Lisette's butt!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet's rage gets set off...

Violet felt rage unlike anything she had ever felt before run through her veins and mentally wondered if Sam would be able to feel her rage or anything from her energy. She then charged right into Lisette, sending the two of them into the lockers, her foe grunting as Violet reared back and began slapping at Lisette, not wanting Gina to be the only one with injuries this time. She grunted when her target shoved her off and made her take a few steps back.

“Holy shit! Look at Violet go!” Suzu said, clearly in awe.

“Stop it!” Naomi said.

Violet was only focused on Lisette: the cause of Gina's lack of self-confidence and the bully she was terrified of. Her need for revenge drove every hit as she grabbed a bunch of the blonde's hair to get better aim at her face. The insults that were thrown at Gina, the wounds she got, the bullying. All of it was going to end today if Violet had a say in it. Her anger and rebellion would mark the blonde's face for all to see. She was shoved off by Lisette, not caring if her anger was a surprise.

“Are you crazy?! What the hell has gotten into you, Beast?!” Her eyes widened, as did everyone else's at the name, which made Violet twitch and glare harder at her.

“What. Did. You. Call. Me. Bitch?” She growled slowly, feeling as if she had a monster behind her at the shock in the eyes of those watching. If she had a mirror, she wondered if her eyes were red with the anger she felt. Her stare sent daggers into her enemy's soul as she stood up. The terror only seemed to feed her anger. “You want to see a beast? You will feel a beast's anger RIGHT now!” She rushed forward and attacked again, throwing punch after punch. “We've had ENOUGH of you, Lisette! You obviously won't stop bullying my sister until we fight back... Well, take a guess... You're about to get that fucking fight you desperately want!”

With that, she charged at her a second time, making her hit the back of her head against the locker and letting out a yelp of pain before shoving back, Violet stumbling before she caught herself. Remembering her training, she raised her fists before sending a few swift punches at her, getting a few blocked before her foot made her lower the guard and opening her to a rough punch to the jaw. It was obvious who had the advantage, but Lisette put up a good defense.

Violet's rage continued to grow as she remembered every time Gina cried after Lisette or one of her goons picked on her. Her blocks came naturally as she countered with a hit twice as hard, wondering if she would be able to break Lisette's arm if she hit hard enough. If it meant she'd stop, Violet would beat her into the ground if need be, just to make her think twice about messing with her little sister. It didn't matter to her if Gina had a different father, she was still her sister and Violet would be damned if anyone tried to say differently.

She saw the admiration on Jenna, Gina and Suzu's faces while Ali, Heidi and Naomi looked at her in shock, as if they had no idea such anger existed in her. It was obvious that they all wanted to help her, but this was her battle. It didn't take long as she found herself thrown against one locker and Lisette against the opposite one.

Gina gulped as she saw her art teacher, Ms. Gordon, holding Violet back while Mrs. Philips held Lisette back. Ms. Gordon had a look of serious concern on her face as she spoke. “Ms. Violet Anderson! What are you doing!?”

Violet huffed as she looked at Lisette, seeing the fake tears start falling, which made her grow angry again, trying to break free. “SHUT IT, LISETTE! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE START CRYING!! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!!”

“Ms. Violet Anderson! Get a hold of yourself!” Ms. Gordon said.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT DID GINA EVER DO TO YOU TO GET YOU TO BULLY HER?!” Violet snarled.

Ms. Gordon looked and saw Gina holding her arm a little, tears threatening to fall, probably from the pain before she looked to Lisette. What stunned the two teachers was the tears falling from Violet's eyes.

“We're so sick of it.... Leave us alone.....” Violet ran out of energy after her last outburst of words as she collapsed into Ms. Gordon's arms, making the teacher gently go down with her and her sisters come to her side.

“I didn't do anything to the bas—Gina. Violet just attacked me all of a sudden.” Lisette sniffled, as if she were innocent.

“That's a lie, Lisette, and you know it.” Heidi shot.

“You've always picked on Gina just because she has a different father than the rest of us...” Jenna pointed out. “You were such a prick to all of us because of it.”

“A snobby one.” Suzu supplied. “You tripped Gina on purpose again!”

“Never! I gave condolences to the loss of your grandfather.”

“You never meant the words. Anyone could see through that lie, Lisette.” Ali stated coolly, surprising the others that she spoke out.

“Enough, ladies... Ms. White, follow me to the Dean's office...” Mrs. Philips said as she nodded to another teacher. “Mr. Fletcher, would you see that Ms. Gina Anderson is taken to Mrs. Rothberg?” She asked.

“Yeah. Come on, Gina... Let's get you checked out.” He said as he, Heidi and Gina went to the nurse's office while Violet went to Ms. Gordon's room.

Violet winced when she flexed her knuckles, seeing the skin was broken slightly from the punches she had dealt. She even flinched when Ms. Gordon put peroxide on some of the scrapes before wrapping her hands up.

“Alright.... That should do it... Now, look at the mirror and tell me what you see...” She stated as Violet blinked in confusion at the question.

“Huh?” Violet blinked before staring at her reflection, seeing her polo was a little scuffled and her hair was crazy from the fight. The bruise from her father was now matched by one on the opposite side, which made her mentally laugh that she looked like a boxer almost. “I see myself... Beat like shit, but myself.”

“What else?”

“I'm not getting it, teach... What am I supposed to see?” She asked.

“Do you know what I see?”

“What?” She asked.

“I see a girl rebelling to try and find her place. She is brilliant and is working her butt off to find that person she is meant to be. She is just facing a little adversity in her life. She has a kind heart that would do anything for those she cares about, even if she shows it differently.”

“What's that gotta do with Lisette?”

“Forget about her. She's just another student that doesn't know what you go through.” She then smiled and rubbed her shoulders lightly. “By the way, interesting moves. Karate?”

Violet blinked and smiled, nodding. “Yeah.”

“One day, you should show me some of them.” Ms. Gordon grinned, getting Violet to chuckle lightly. “Don't let Lisette get to you or your sisters. You each have your own battles to fight and you five can face them just fine. Focus on your own goals instead of fighting Lisette.” She gave Violet some tissues as she explained she'd deal with what Lisette said and did and leave her and her sisters out as much as possible. “You are a good student, so I'll let you off with a severe warning. Just, no more fights, alright?” Getting a nod, she smiled. “Now head to class, dear.”

Violet smiled as she went to her class, sitting besides Gina, who had her arm wrapped. “What happened?”

Gina shrugged. “According to Mrs. Rothburg, I fractured the elbow a little and that, if I keep the cast on, it'll be fine in a few weeks.”

“At least it wasn't bad...” Violet sighed, staring at her own hands.

Heidi grinned. “Speaking... What have you learned?”

Violet grinned back. “That I'm awesome.” She said so confidently that she pictured herself as a peacock flaunting it's tail-feathers.

Ali coughed to hide her laughter as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. “Yes, you are awesome, V, but you can't fight everything.” She commented as they walked to their lockers.

“Bah. I can try, right?” She asked as she looked at her phone. “Odd. Looks like the old man wants to pick us up... Shit...”

Jenna sighed. “Wanna bet he heard?”

“No... It can't be that... Well, we'll see ya girls tomorrow morning.” Ali said, waving them off as they went to where they normally met their father, Violet playing their favorite Rise of the Phoenix song: 'Chained the Monster'. “We need to get to another concert.”

Violet had played the entire album twice when they noticed that he was late. “The fuck?”

“He's never this late...” Gina pointed out as Heidi brought her phone out to call him, only to grow confused. “What?”

“It says 'lost signal error'. We have full signal so...” She didn't finish as they all were suddenly gagged and blindfolded before getting tossed into a van. She heard Violet grunt from the bottom of the pile, knowing they had their hands bound, which made a bad landing.

“Hey! Don't hurt Malix's prey!” A voice yelled. “You five are coming with me.”

Gina and the others began to worry and try and fathom what was happening, but she knew they were in trouble one way or another. They managed to maneuver to get off of Violet, who grunted in thanks before they tried to scream, but the gag didn't let them muffle a word out before they were, once again tossed onto the ground, each grunting as their ties and the blindfolds were taken off, revealing a warehouse, surrounded by devils, including Malix.

 


	20. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get to unleash against Malix! Five-on-one might be unfair, but Malix needs to feel pain!

“Nicely done! I'm sure those little shits will come scrambling to find each of you when they realize you five didn't return to your precious mansion. They'll search everywhere!”

Violet snarled. “Fuck off already. When they find out, you'll be wishing for death, fucker!”

“Oh-ho, the she-bitch is as feisty as ever!” He said, aiming his familiar gun at Violet before firing but seeing no marks. “The hell?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “They must still have that barrier around them or you're losing your touch.” The devils around them laughed as Malix found a foot connecting with his chest, making him take a few steps back.

“Fuck!” He looked to see Violet standing guard over her sisters. He aimed his gun at a devil and fired, making the creature go up in flames.

Violet froze a little bit. That might be her and her sisters! Thankfully they had the barrier spell, but who knew how long that would hold up as she readied herself. “What's the matter...? Scared?” A part of her felt like she had been around Sam way too much, now holding herself like he would've done.

“Shut the fuck up. I will end your life right now.. Eris... Be a doll and get rid of that barrier.” Malix said as the female devil, Eris, went behind them.

Violet, being the fighter of the sisters, rushed ahead and quickly landed a hard punch to the devil's chin before she felt an palm hit her gut, the force of his hit sending her flying into a nearby wall, feeling her ribs crack and caused her to cough up a little blood as she dropped to the ground.

“Violet!” The sisters cried right as they all felt chills, knowing it was time to use their trump cards.

Violet used the wall to shakily get to her feet, an arm around her gut as she locked glares with the devil. “AOMARIS!”

Ali inhaled. “RAESTRAO!”

“UZAERIS!”

“ZECAERU!!”

“IZROUL, HEEELP!”

A bright purple light appeared in front of each sister an it invaded the room as the devils had to cover their eyes as gusts of wind surrounded the girls, making them almost collapse from the pressure. Violet used more of the wall against the gusts of wind, grunting slightly at the pressure added to her gut. They even tried to see, but it was way too bright before it died down, showing five very pissed off incubi.

Violet's legs decided to give out right there, almost making her hit her head against the wall before she found herself being caught by Sam, her eyes widening at how pissed he was at Malix, whereas he held her softly. “S-Sam?”

“Don't worry. We'll take it from here...” He promised, scooping her up slightly to bring her over to the others.

Ali and the others kept their glares pinned to Malix, knowing full well that the devil was now going to be unable to have mercy shown. He had pushed the final button on the brothers, especially Sam, when they had seen how terrified they had been and the state Violet had been in.

Gina watched as Damien seemingly vanished into thin air, Matthew was off to the left, Erik on the right while Sam rushed right at Malix, landing a rather hard punch to the devil's shoulder, causing him to stumble more.

James, Ali noticed, had summoned a golden pistol and trained it on the devil, his face completely calm and calculating while his eyes showed his anger. “We finally have your attention, Malix... Took long enough.”

Erik gave a playful grin at Heidi. “Did you miss us, ladies?”

“You five think you're all that, I can shoot each of you right now.” Malix taunted.

“If you get the chance, Malix.” Matthew pointed out, his hood hiding his face slightly as Sam rushed at the devil, landing another hard punch and evading a silver streak, a knife embedding itself in Malix's shoulder.

Erik's grin vanished as he turned his attention to Malix. “You really are evil at its core, kidnapping such innocent women like you did. It's disgusting how we demons are confused for your kind.” He tsked his tongue a little and shook his head before Sam was sent skidding back from a blast of heat.

Sam blocked some of the heat that was being shot from the devil, seeing him practically on fire. The glare Malix held paled to the one the brothers held, but he was glaring daggers at Sam as black figures appeared.

“What kind of crap spell is this?!” Malix demanded, glancing around and avoiding Matthew's daggers.

Damien's voice echoed from around them, sounding different to Gina, who was a tiny bit shocked that he could even get scary. “What's the matter, Malix? Are you afraid of all of us?”

“Afraid of pretty boys like you? Why should I be? None of you want to even fight me in your demon forms. Why? Are you all scared I'll kill you like the scum you are? Or could you all be afraid of showing the little humans what you truly are?” He taunted before he heard a click of a gun behind his head, glancing to see James's golden gun aimed at his head as he saw Matthew tossing a knife playfully in the air.

“I don't know about the others, Malix, but fun fact about me: I just like having fun.” Matthew's words didn't match his tone.

Purple tendrils formed at the feet of Erik, spreading to surround Matthew and James as well. Erik took a few steps forward, his tone showing slight joy. “Did you expect me and my brothers to come unprepared the second time around? Thanks to my princess and her sisters, we can now unleash the full extent of our powers. Unfortunately for you, that means we win this fight.”

Malix managed to dodge a bullet from James's gun as he tried to use his own to fire hot bullets at the incoming Sam, unable to hit him as Sam vanished for a split second, appearing behind him, fist raised to lay a heavy hit into his head.

“TOO SLOW!” Sam was shocked when Malix wasn't as slow as he suspected, quickly turning and firing at him. He barely had time to react when a knife flew to block the shot. “Nice timing, squirt.” He replied, Matthew having another ready as two shadowed figures appeared beside him. “Alright, Malix, time to die.” Sam took off again, this time the shadows right behind him as Matthew aimed for Malix's turned back.

Matthew blocked another bullet that was aimed for James this time as he hurled another, the knife digging into Malix's shoulder again. “Must suck being an old fart, Malix.”

“You cocky little shit. You and Damien are both cocky, keeping out of the fight like cowards!” Malix said, glaring around the room.

“He's afraid. He's practically screaming it in his head.” Damien's chuckle echoed, making his brothers smirk ever-so-slightly at each other.

Jenna and the girls blinked, seeing the boys were toying with Malix now, like a cat that had a canary or mouse. She tilted her head a little bit as they felt the air still and a rainbow of colors began to fill the air, feeling chills in the air.

Erik turned his head back slightly. “Would you ladies mind closing your lovely eyes?”

They blinked slightly before nodding, following instructions and merely listening to the following sounds of Malix getting beat to a pulp, impaled by knives, struck through with a tendril and surrounded by shadows. However, they heard James's rather calm voice make most stop as they imagined him lifting the body up and glaring into it.

“ **Now you understand the true powers of demons.** ” His voice echoed with a demonic tone.

“ **Better send him back to hell, James.** ” Erik's voice reminded, also demonic.

“ **I still wanna beat the shit outta him.** ” Sam growled.

“ **Dude, he can't get any more dead.... Plus, we kinda lost the glamour spell... Damien, you can come out at least.** ” Matthew said as a pop echoed from something opening.

“ **Ahh, nearly forgot about that... Thanks, Matthew.** ” Erik said happily as his voice returned to normal.

“Alright, it's safe now, ladies.” James said as they blinked to adjust to the scene.

“What... just...” Ali began, clearly confused.

“Time to get you ladies home. Nothing more to see here.” James said as they all helped them stand and walk away, Sam scooping Violet up bridal style.

 


	21. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-fight, they reflect on their day while Ali decides to let the boys stay~

Ali's mind whirled as she realized it was over. Malix was definitely dead and the boys were safe. She sighed before it hit her and her sisters between the eyes. Now what? They had a deal. They were only going to stay until Malix was defeated. With him gone, they could leave. Something heavy weighed each of her sisters' hearts down as they entered the lobby and Erik turned on the lights after leading them inside.

“Finally! We can relax!” Matthew said happily, making Jenna giggle tiredly at his energy.

She had thought of how much she enjoyed Matthew's company and that he was the perfect person for her. The two of them were a dynamic duo and she was growing attached to his cheery personality, knowing he was as much a man as any of them, but just knew how to have fun. That and she realized they were great in teasing Sam and Violet, respectively.

“It will be good to rest without devils breathing down our necks..” Erik agreed, earning Sam groaning.

Heidi brushed back some of her hair and went into her heart, thinking of how Erik seemed to complete her and make her feel like she was a normal person, even if he was a flirt and truly the seductive one of them. She found she liked that about him and it made her heart light up in a warm feeling. Even if it's been two days, to her, it felt like she's known him for years due to how well they get along.

“I'm just tired. Can I hit the hay early?” He asked, making sure Violet was stable on her feet.

Violet smirked and shook her head at the antic before she looked at Ali. While she was 'resting', she went over the fact that Sam might've been a dick, but there was a caring man under there that seemed to want happiness for not only his brothers, but everyone, including her. The two of them had gotten around their demeanor and melted into a very nice feeling. A little piece of her still warned her it wasn't worth getting attached, considering if she did, it would be a really awkward family tree later on, her technically liking her 'future brother-in-law' with one of her sisters probably marrying one of his brothers.

James smiled. “I think some sleep would be good for all of us, especially Violet.” He saw her glare and raise an eyebrow at him, making him merely grin at the antic.

Ali's heart skipped a beat at that. James took each of her sisters under his wing to treat them like his own siblings, something she knew now that no one would ever begin to do. He was kind, wise and very tender when it came to her. She had a feeling that they'd only grow closer and it made her choice that much easier as she saw how her sisters had been looking at his brothers, knowing they all were growing to care for a brother. It made her wonder if it were possible that he'd ask if they could all stay. “Mhm. Bed sounds nice right now.”

Gina fought her tiredness as she stared at Damien when he asked a very important question. “Should we be gone in the morning?” He asked, getting everyone to look at Ali, who was, indeed, the master.

Gina fought back the pain if Ali sent them away. Damien made her happier than she's ever been in her life and made her grateful that she was who she was. If not for Damien, she would never have accepted the fact she was the bastard and that she had no clue who her real father was. Her bonds with her step-sisters were still unbreakable, as Violet proved today with the fight against Lisette.

Ali looked at her sisters, seeing the terror at losing the ones they had grown to care for, which made her heart laugh in joy, unable to send such important people away as she saw James walk over to her, making her heart flutter inside her chest.

“Ali, if I may be so forward... Despite the short time we've stayed here, I've thoroughly enjoyed myself and I speak for my brothers in that regard.” The four other brothers nodded in agreement. “That being said... would you kindly allow us to continue to stay here?” He asked, kissing her knuckles.

She couldn't help the smile from growing on her face. “And I speak for my sisters, saying we'd love it if you all stayed.” The joy she felt grow in the room made her even happier as she stared at James. “Just as long as you still help out with chores, we'll be just fine.” She saw the boys nod in agreement and helped her sisters to bed, leaving her and James in the lobby. Her heart couldn't stop fluttering as he gently wrapped his arms around her. She all but snuggled close, looking at him.

“You are an absolutely wonderful woman, Ali. I'm so happy that you let us stay here.” He said, smiling.

“I'm happy too, James.” She knew her sisters were and, for once in her life, she didn't need to worry about their happiness, knowing they had their own. His arms around her made her feel safer than anything and she saw he grew a serious expression.

“Listen.. about what happened at the warehouse--”

Ali smiled. “It's alright. You all had to do that. I understand completely.” She found acceptance in James' warmth and embrace, which made it easy to go against her curiosity. Add to that, she was too tired to care. She smiled when he kissed her forehead softly.

“Come. Let's get you to bed..” He said as he led he lifted her up into his arms like a bride and carried her into her room and tucking her into bed. “Have sweet dreams. I'll make some breakfast again for you in the morning.”

She nodded and felt herself drift off into her dreamland, knowing everything was fine now that she and her sisters had someone to care for them. She was happy and completely relaxed about whatever came their way.

 


	22. Another Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama makes an appearance.... 
> 
> GodieDiana!
> 
> Love ya, Michaela!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Heidi is Heidi, I figured Diana would show up to her... Also... Go away, Diana...

Erik smiled as Heidi all but clung to him. “I'm not going anywhere, Princess.” He kissed her forehead as she sat on her bed. “Yet again, you spoil me. I'm very unworthy of you, princess.”

“Oh, hush, Erik... It was actually Ali's choice, but all of us are in agreement, silly. I wanted you to stay.” She smiled. “If anything, I would've kicked Ali if she sent you away.”

“You wouldn't do that.” Erik stated, getting her to giggle. “About what happened at the warehouse—”

Heidi shook her head and placed a finger on his lips, stopping the words. “You did what you had to, no need to explain.” She then rested that hand on his shoulder before he tucked her into bed, pouting softly.

“Have a good night, princess. I'll prepare some lovely breakfast again for you in the morning.” He chuckled at her pout. “Sleep.”

She snuggled into her pillow, imagining it to be Erik as her heart spun in happy circles. Erik was going to be staying with her for as long as possible and she would only grow closer to him and let him into her heart, where only her sisters were, even deeper if possible.

“Hehehe~ You and your sisters are interesting creatures...” Heidi bolted awake and saw a strange woman standing over her, ready to scream for Erik when the woman put a hand on her mouth. “Ah ah ah~ No screaming. Too early, silly woman.” She teased.

Heidi's blood went cold. Only her sisters knew of that, how the hell did this woman know? She would tell Erik, but once she was sure of how she felt about him.

“Why do the boys like you and your sisters? You girls are unique, yes, but surely that can't be all you all have going for you...” She pondered before seeing Heidi grow angry against her hand. “Ahhh. You and them are all feisty. That could be why.” She removed her hand before stepping back and looking at her.

“Who the fuck are you, why are you in my room and HOW did you get in my room?” She asked venomously.

“How silly of me. I forgot that we demons are not well known of in your world. You can call me Diana, little human.” 'Diana' said, chuckling at the look.

“You're a demon then... So what..” She wanted to go back to sleep, but this bitch was disturbing her.

“I am much more than a simple demon. You see, little human, I'm a succubus.” Diana said proudly.

Heidi went wide-eyed at that. Great. Now she knew both of the sex demons, both male and female. She crossed her arms as Diana scanned her from head-to-toe.

“Well, you are pretty... But the others, not so much... One seems too reckless and the others, including you, are goody-two-shoes, aren't you?”

“Why are you here?” She asked.

“I wanted to see my competition, that's all. All five of them...”

“The hell? Competition?”

“For the boys, of course. None of them belong here and here they remain. I want to know why and remedy the little issues.”

Heidi started to get a little pissed off from this 'Diana' person. “What issue? They all wanted to stay here, so they can.” _'Don't make me get Erik up here, bitch. He'll run you through with one of those tentacles.'_

“Silly, uneducated human woman. You have no idea the important roles these boys play in the Abyssal Plains. You and your sisters keeping them here is practically imprisonment.”

“I'm giving you ten seconds to leave.”

“Is that a threat? How sweet. What are you gonna do? Kill me?”

“And what if I do?”

“You barely have the energy to stand, little woman. I can rip the rest of it out of you and knock you into a coma. You'll never wake up again and your sisters will have one less sister.”

Heidi twitched. “Touch me and I'll--”

“Enjoy every moment of it~” Diana walked over and cupped her chin. “Now, you are going to listen to everything I say without question, got it?”

Heidi pulled back. “Just shut up and get out.”

“How... Nevermind. I plan to bring all of the boys back to the Abyssal Plains so I can take my place as Queen of their realm. They all have no reason to be here in your silly little world. I'm going to make sure they return home. Got it, pumpkin?”

“Call me pumpkin once more and you'll regret it. The boys want to be here. You're nothing but an evil bitch, ya know that?”

“Call me evil all you like, sweetie~ I'm not evil: you and your sisters are just in my way.” She smiled sweetly. “Now, be a good little human and go to bed. I'll be sure they all are gone before you and your sisters are back from school tomorrow, so make sure they say their final goodbye in the morning.”

Heidi's body moved, but her mind was her own. “I'll get you, slut...”

“Give me a reason to make your life a living hell.” She said, a purple aura around her body. “I can make sure no one cares for you, make your sisters forget you and make sure you die all alone here.” With that threat, Diana vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heidi's played the 'seduction' game long enough that I figured she wouldn't be victim like Mika in the story.


	23. Sleepy Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are talks.... Lots of Talks...
> 
> I really didn't pan these out right....

Sam gently put Violet down, getting her to grumble. “Ya doofus...”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Go ahead. I am a doofus for trying to take on that son-of-a-bitch after just dealing with my own little son-of-a-bitch.” She glared at the ceiling before shifting slightly to face him.

Sam chuckled. “Thanks for letting us stay.”

Violet smiled and reached over to poke his cheeks, getting him to flush. “As if I'd let you leave, ya dork. You still owe me.” She smirked slightly. “I wanna see who can best who in a race.”

“Tch. You're on.” He then turned serious. “About the warehouse--”

Violet shook her head. “Nah. I completely understand you had to do that... Hell, I probably would've done the same shit, except for the last bit.” She flinched slightly as she laid down and he covered her up

“Sleep. I'll make some breakfast for you again in the morning... That and you need all the rest you can get.”

“Thank you, mom.” She teased before he kissed her forehead.

“You fuckin doofus.” He said as he left.

Violet mentally groaned as the adrenaline finally wore off and her pain rushed to replace it. He was right, she needed sleep and she'd get that. It'd be painful when she woke up, too, but totally worth it in her mind.

 

* * *

Jenna giggled as Matthew plopped her down. “I'm not potatoes, Matthew..” She pouted. “Now I'm mad.”

“No you're not..” He poked her cheek, getting them to deflate before he grinned. “Thanks, for letting us stay.”

She grinned. “You're very welcome. Besides, who would Simon Tabby bother?” She mentioned the doll and that made Matthew roll his eyes. “And I wanna see who makes better cookies: me or you.”

“Challenge accepted.” He said before he got serious. “Listen, about the warehouse--”

That made Jenna cross her arms after poking his nose. “Nuh-uh. I get why you did it. No need to worry about explaining it..” She squealed softly when a fluffy pillow was flung at her, making her lay down. “Cheap shot.”

“Eh. It worked. Time to sleep. I'll be sure your breakfast is extra-good.” He stated, ruffling her hair like she did him a few times before leaving her to sleep.

* * *

 

Gina fought a yawn as Damien helped her into bed, staring at him and her heart skipping in joy. “Thanks, Damien.”

“You're welcome. And goodnight. I'll make breakfast for you again in the morning.” He said after petting her hair comfortingly and kissing her forehead.

Gina smiled as she fell asleep. Having someone she was slowly beginning to fall for around would make her that much happier and she had a hunch that, if something was going to happen, she knew they'd all face it together.

 


	24. Information Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls learn more about Diana

The next morning, the girls were already downstairs when Heidi walked in, rubbing her eyes a little. Jenna waved her over, Matthew grinning like he normally did as Heidi made her way to the table.

“Mornin, sis!” Jenna said.

“Ya look like shit, Didi.” Violet pointed out, her spoon aimed at her sister as Sam smirked slightly. “Someone had a rough night.”

Heidi rubbed the back of her neck and smiled. “Nah.. Just had a little is--”

“She's here.” Damien stated, making them all pause eating and look at him.

Ali blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Damien... She's our sister, of course she's here.” She was met with him looking at Heidi, which caused them all to follow suit.

 _'Screw you, Damien... Well, might as well.'_ She sighed and poked her food. “A girl named Diana came into my room last night.”

“Diana? Is she important?” Erik questioned.

“How the hell did she get into your room in the first place?” Sam asked, clearly unhappy about that fact.

“She's a... Succubus...” Heidi said.

Jenna blinked. “Huh? You mean, the other kind of sex demon visited you?”

“So, she's come to try and bring us back...” James sighed a little.

“She must really be desperate.” Matthew tilted his head.

“What should we do now?” Erik asked.

“She'll give up eventually, right?” Violet suggested as Damien looked to Heidi again.

Heidi's shoulders drooped. “She said if I told you, she'd make my life a living hell... Can she do that? She's not a devil.”

“No, but she is a very powerful demon.” James said as Erik explained her power and how she used her charisma to get what she wanted while Damien stated she could make armies bow to her whim.

“I'm so confused... What does that mean?” Jenna asked, knowing Ali needed more information.

“Well... She sort of has family ties to us... She was promised to marry one of us in exchange for more power...” Matthew said, rubbing the back of his head.

Ali's mind stopped at that before she automatically knew what that meant: this 'Diana' was James' fiancee and that it meant she was entirely stupid to think she'd every have a chance with him. However, she hid that hurt deep within her chest as she continued to listen.

Violet, however, noticed and immediately tightened her grip on her fork, wanting to use it to perhaps maim James for leading her sister on. The instant she gets him alone, she will lay into his ex-noble ass about toying with her sister's feelings. She saw James pale a tiny bit when she met his gaze, probably because of her anger towards him.

“She's just some whacked up hussy who doesn't know how to close her legs. She's not a real threat.” Sam said, getting Violet to relax her grip on her fork.

“Oh, really? I feel insulted~” Came Diana's voice, stunning everyone and making Heidi pale.

They all turned to the entrance of the kitchen, juggling a red apple in her hand as the boys each stood next to a girl, glaring at her harshly as James spoke. “So. You took up a human name as well.”

“Beautiful name, isn't it? Well, for a human name, any way.”

“The hell you want?” Sam asked.

“To bring you back, of course. You weren't supposed to know I was coming. I completely forgot about that mind-reading ability. My mistake..” She pushed off and made her way to the table, making the boys stand more protective over the girls, laughing. “My, my, my. What has the worlds come to? Demons protecting frail little humans? I'll let you all in on a little secret: they all are not that pretty and, from what I know, all but one are a virgin.”

Violet saw red and slammed her hands down, storming over and glaring at Diana. “Fuck you, bitch! You have no power here!” Her fists tightened, ready to lay into this new intruder and prove she was powerless here.

“Oh, a little firecracker, aren't you, sweetie~? Do I need to show what kind of power I do have, dearie?” She snapped her finger.

Violet's mind locked up as she felt empty, her body swaying a little, which made Sam rush over, grab her and pull her back, glaring harder at Diana. Violet felt the world around her, but couldn't control her body, which was really odd and weird. She saw James gripping tightly onto Diana's wrist.

“You will leave this instant.” He commanded.

“Or what? You'll kill me? I completely dare you to.” She said, glaring right back at each boy.

“Let me do it. I need the morning workout.”

“Don't.” Damien said as the girls got out of their seats and stared at Diana.

“Why not?” Matthew asked.

“She wants us to kill her. If she dies, there will be civil war on the demon world.”

“Very good, sweetie~”

“What happens there doesn't concern us now. We live here.” Erik said as Heidi hid a little behind him.

“Demons will come and hunt us down before returning to the demon world.” He stated.

Ali gulped. The demons would come here? All because of one woman? What did that mean for her and her sisters, not to mention the ones they had grown feelings for? Her mind spun slightly as Sam snarled a little.

“You sneaky bitch!” He said as Diana released Violet and making him keep her up by holding her.

“Well, will you all change your mind? I assure you, it's for the greater good.” Diana said. The silence that followed had each sister blink at their respective boy, stunned to see the defiance in their eyes, silently telling her no and reaffirming their choice to stay with them. “No? I see... Either you all are playing a very convincing hard-to-get game or are out of your minds.” She locked eyes with the girls before smiling. “Very well, I shall take my leave.”

Heidi wasn't fooled. She knew deception anywhere. She would be back but the question was: when and where? Heidi sighed as they sat down, staring at their food before she felt Erik cup her hand, making her look at him.

“She won't harm you, princess, I promise...” He said, getting her to smile a little.

Damien looked at Gina and smiled gently at her. “I'll protect you, don't worry.” That made her smile and nod, feeling better now that she knew that he'd protect her.

Sam met Violet's annoyed look, getting her to blink. “If she comes after you, you let me know, okay?”

She nodded and grinned. “Got it.”

Matthew placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder. “Everything will be okay. Promise!”

Jenna sighed happily and giggled. “Promise.” She nodded in agreement.

Ali finally sorted through the information and blinked when James kissed her knuckles and gave a reassuring smile. “There's no need to worry. I swear she won't hurt you, Ali.”

That made her nod as they all waved goodbye to the boys and got into Naomi's vehicle, explaining that the ride was a 'one-time' thing and they'd be with them from now on. Gina and the others were stunned when there was no 'Lisette incident' or anything, which made them worried, especially Violet. However, they decided to focus on what they were feeling.


	25. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at school, the sisters all face the truth: they've fallen in love! Diana also pops in, but, meh.

Ali understood love and how their mother still loved their father, despite Gina's birth. And there was the sibling love she had for her sisters. So this new feeling didn't fit any of that as she began to sort out the fact she and James were so similar, yet, different. He had come to the human world for some reason, whereas she couldn't really leave without it reflecting on her sisters. Her heart then replayed how gentle he was with watering flowers and their two kisses and how he seemed to cherish her beyond anything in the world, which stunned her that she would've fallen in such a short time. _'I love James... I love you, James...'_ Her mind got used to the sound of that and wondered how it would feel to say them out loud, not wanting to let him go without a fight. She would fight to keep him next to her.

Heidi felt the feeling of love slam hard into her heart when she thought of Erik. He was a gentleman, seductive, caring and compassionate all in one person. There was that 'playboy' mask he wore, but she saw under to that man he was under it. She would tell him all she had to hide and offer him her heart to keep. The love she felt would continue to grow, even if he refused it. He was more than worthy of love and she'd give it to him, if only give him energy for the moment. Diana would never tear the man she loved away, even if she was a succubus.

Violet sighed as she let the feeling of Sam's arms wash over her. He made her feel safe and protected beyond words. For so long, she had been the one protecting Gina and her sisters, keeping them safe. Now, she had that feeling with Sam and the fact he was a gentle guy underneath that rough exterior made her smirk slightly. The two of them still argued and threw slight insults the past couple days, but she saw the hidden meanings now. He was her first kiss and she'd be willing to keep giving him her energy, only if he'd keep kissing her like she was something to protect more often. The witch would soon find out that Sam wasn't going anywhere he didn't want to be. He told her they had ran away from the Abyssal Plains for a reason and she wanted to learn more about him and perhaps give him a chance, like Heidi and them kept telling her to do from the beginning.

The moment Jenna thought of all she and Matthew did, her heart embraced the love she felt and knew she would rather burn than give him up without a fight. He complimented her in so many ways: he was as playful as she was, down-to-earth in certain cases and just a wonderful man altogether, which made her sigh as she imagined his reaction to her telling him how she felt, thinking of his goofy little smile and a blush on his face.

Sitting down, Gina already knew she loved Damien beyond words and it just proved it today when he refused to go with Diana. She knew he needed her, just as she needed him, to make each other happy. He helped her get over her shame of being a bastard to just be herself, despite her upbringing. As she was about to lean to talk to Ali, she heard their substitute's name, making the five freeze.

“Ms. Diana.” Diana said, entering the room and meeting each of their eyes with confidence. She began to talk about how history wasn't important and how they lived in the present before she went on to talk about 'The Little Mermaid', making it like there were multiple princes and mermaids. “What would happen if the mermaids had their way? What makes the mermaids so important that the princess has to suffer?”

“It doesn't matter what happens to the princess.” Gina stated, getting the entire class to look at her before she looked away a little. She and her sisters were the mermaids and Diana was the spoiled princess who wanted the wrong princes.

“Oh? And why does it not matter?” She asked.

Violet took over, meeting her stare head on. “The story isn't about the princess. It's about the mermaids and the princes.”

“That is EXACTLY my point! While the story talks about the mermaids and princes' 'romances', we don't see the problems of the kingdom the princes rule. While we are all fixated on this love story, we ignore the fact the kingdom will fall apart without the marriage between one of the princes and the princess. Luckily in the REAL story of the Little Mermaid, they knew what they were doing was wrong and threw themselves into the ocean, turning into sea foam.”

“Not true.” Ali said, also speaking up. “There was a trade off for becoming human and that was marrying the princes or turning into sea foam. They were also given the choice to kill the princes and turn back into mermaids. The mermaids didn't because they loved the princes and sacrificed themselves for that exact reason: love.”

Heidi nodded. “That is the story worth telling. Not some spoiled princess getting her way, but of the tragedy that had befallen girls who only wanted love.”

“So what you all are saying is that the princess should be given no mind?”

Giggling, Jenna smiled. “The story is not about the princess. The story is about the mermaids and the mermaids SHOULD have gotten their princes.”

“Even at the risk of the kingdom falling apart?”

Gina shrugged. “Even if the entire world fell apart around them. Duty does not overrule love and the princess needs to learn this.”

The sisters got a round of applause that echoed in their bodies as they saw Diana nearly turn red in anger before looking at the wall, staring at the clock. Jenna frowned as class had just begun, so why was she looking at the time? She became worried when Diana leaned against the blackboard and smiled at her and her sisters. They found themselves alone with Diana and Jenna gulped, wondering what was happening.

“I am curious why this little human hasn't told anyone besides you that she isn't a virgin...”

Heidi sneered. “Who cares?”

“I can pick a certain boy who would... In fact, you four are safe, so... I'll let you go home. Have fun~ I'll keep her for a little bit.” Diana made everyone except Heidi disappear.

“What the hell?” She demanded.

“That and I want to know why you are not getting entranced by me.” Diana stated.

“Cause, I've played the game too much and I'm immune to almost anything you pull.” She replied as Diana gripped her chin. “So help me, Erik will kill you.”

“Erik? Who is... Ahh.. One of the boys... Which one is 'Erik'?” She hummed.

“Guess, witch.” She snarled.

“The sly second, eh? Let me tell you, he won't want you, you know. He wants a pure, innocent, gentle and quiet girl. You are none of that. You are unworthy of him.” She chuckled. “Rethink your romantic options next time, deary... Now I'll send you home.”

 


	26. A Past Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters learn of the general past of the boys.

Ali nearly slammed into James when she left her room, frantic. “Sorry!”

“Ali? Aren't you supposed to be in school?” He asked.

“Yeah... Well... We need to see if Heidi's here or not... Then we'll try and explain.” She said as the other three sisters all popped out of their rooms, sharing the same look as the brothers before they heard Heidi mumble from her room, opening the door. “Didi... Thank goodness...”

Violet and Jenna sat by her. “What happened?”

Heidi shook her head a little and bit her lip as she looked at Damien, hoping he'd explain while she tried to figure things out, knowing he'd be able to read one of their minds.

“Diana sent the four of them back here, keeping Heidi alone before sending her back as well. She invaded their school and sent all the students back home.” He explained before he said another thing Heidi thought of. “She threatened Heidi after these four left.”

“The fuck? What is that bitch up to? Diana's playing around for no reason!” Sam snarled as the boys began arguing back and forth.

The girls were more lost than before and looked at each other, wondering what was going on before Violet sighed and shouted. “HEY!!” That got the boys' attention, shocking them as she huffed. “Okay, what the hell is going on? Why is that bitch even here? Why does she want to bring you back? What did you exactly run from and WHY did you run from it?”

“Violet, we--” James started.

“Don't start, James.” Jenna seethed, glaring. “We want to know what the heck is going on.”

Ali nodded. “We refused to be left in the dark this time around. We need to know what we're facing.” The sisters nodded in agreement before Damien showed them their past: how it was James that was Diana's fiance at one point, how they had decided to run away from their father, who was the Demon Lord and had no respect for anyone aside from James, who was the heir to the throne.

They then saw how the boys wanted to come to the human world and that they apparently knew someone from the human world to bring them here. It began adding up to all of them as Damien ended the vision, Jenna humming at the information. “So... Diana's the one James was supposed to marry...”

“Not anymore. Once we left, the arrangement was broken. With no sons to marry off, our dad couldn't go through with the marriage deal.” Sam stated, seeing Violet and the girls relax a little bit.

“If she's here, does that mean she's trying to save her kingdom?” Heidi asked, looking at Damien.

“Not true. She wants to rule our kingdom. Having one of us will give her the right to our kingdom just as much as we'd have right over hers.” Damien stated.

Heidi felt the pieces fall into place as she realized that Diana couldn't fight against their father, so she needed another way in. “Why that manipulative bi...” She grabbed her head as her mind spun. “Wha...”

“I'm sorry! I took too much!” Damien said, apologizing as they laid Heidi down to rest.

 


	27. Royal Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali learns of what James was in the Demon World, making her realize he mirrors her life.

Ali and the others decided to rest up for a little bit, since there wasn't much to do today, since they hadn't really gone to school. She woke up and yawned before seeing James in the chair next to her bed, making her realize he had been guarding her while she slept. Her heart fluttered when he fought a yawn and looked to see her awake.

“Oh. You're awake. Good.” He muffled a yawn and smiled. “How do you feel?”

Ali slid to the side of the bed facing him and smiled, sitting up and having her legs over the edge. “Better now that I understand everything.” She saw him nod before gently reaching over to run a hand through her hair, making her blink to adjust her sight to him and seeing soft sadness in his face, which made her blink again.

“I'm sorry all this is happening to you and your sisters... I truly wish there was something I could do to fix all of this...” He said.

Ali shook her head and held his hand still against her cheek. “James, it's not your--”

“No. If we never came then you and your sisters would've never been targeted by either Malix or Diana.”

She frowned and placed a finger on his lips, effectively shushing him as she smiled softly at him. “James. It's okay... I wanted to help you and I'm sure my sisters can think for themselves. I was the one to offer to let you stay. Nothing is ever your fault.” She made it clear he shouldn't blame himself. Besides, Diana would go after them even if she and her sisters weren't involved. Deciding to change the subject, she smirked a tiny bit. “So, you're a _demon_ prince, huh?” She saw him melt and smile as his free hand twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, staring at it.

“Yes. I am... Was.”

“'Was'?”

“I was a demon prince when I lived in the Abyssal Plains. I didn't enjoy a single minute of being the heir. The only moments I truly enjoyed were when I was with my brothers. Thus, I left with them to come here.”

“Oh? What was it like then, when you were there?” She wondered if it were like how it was back home for her and her sisters.

“Well, other than the consistent studying and training to be a resilient leader and all around ruthless lord, it was bland. I never truly knew what freedom was until I was excused from my sessions.”

Ali nodded sadly, knowing that all-too-well. “That sounds like what I dealt with. Except, the past few days have been the only time I've finally been able to relax a little...” She grinned sheepishly. “You saw how my father acted. I had to grow up with that and I never thought there was even 'freedom' to begin with.” She saw him nod in understanding before he smiled and placed his glasses on her face. “Huh?”

Instead of seeing James, she found herself back in the throne room after seeing dark gold and purple magic swirl in front of her eyes. She blinked and looked around, landing on the demon version of James, sitting on the throne and reading a book, an intense expression written on his face. She found it adorable, but he read in silence.

“ _You'll wear out your eyes if you read too much.”_ An old woman with aged horn and wearing a black cloak said. Ali could tell she had power, though, and it gave her shivers looking at her.

“ _Sirona. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the lord gathering with my father?”_ The demon version of James stated more than asked.

“ _I should, yes, but I had to stop by and see the Demon Lord's favored son before I head in.”_ Sirona said.

“ _I am honored. However, I must apologize and return to my reading.”_ Demon James stated, void of emotion in his voice.

“ _Of course, of course. Wouldn't want to make the Demon Lord angry now, would you?”_ Ali saw one of James' eyes twitch at her comment. However, he just bowed his head and went back to his book in silence. Sirona shook her head and let out a chuckle at the action. _“What will you do when you become the Demon Lord? It's such a big responsibility...”_

James looked up once more, confused as Sirona simply smiled and walked away.

Ali saw that that simple question had thrown him off from the look of surprise and confusion on his face. He pressed his lips together and looked at the floor. He looked lost and unsure of how to answer that himself, her finding it really odd to see this form of weakness from him, seeing him jostled by a simple question that was way more than it appeared. She noticed the tired circles under his eyes and worried when the last time that he ever slept was. He apparently had been working himself to the bone training and reading.

Ali felt the real world James remove the glasses and put them onto his face before putting her own on her face, letting her blink to gather her sight again to see him smiling at her again.

“It was then that I decided to find my brothers. Little did I know that they were wanting me to come on a trip that would make me leave my entire realm to be in a new world.” He said.

She stared before moving her hand to his cheek, gently running her thumb softly under an eye. It made her happy to see he looked healthier and a lot less tired and stressed from the vision. A part of her wondered if she looked the same before smiling back at him as he leaned into her hand before he tried to joke.

“Tell me, how does it feel to hold the affections of an ex-demon prince, my lady?”

Ali giggled softly before pretending to think. “Well... I'm very flattered, to say the least... To think you ran away from something like that... Almost makes me want to do the same, but I can't.” She grinned, knowing full well that, while he got away from his duties, she could never escape hers and she was envious of that.

“I can promise you it was no life to live where I came from.” He made her look at him, gently cupping her cheek.

“But... Wasn't it your home?”

“A home is where you can be yourself, not tied to your duty... And you also are not really bound to yours, even though you may think you are.”

“Huh?”

“Home is where all we have to do is care about the ones close to us.” He placed his forehead on hers as the words sank in.

He was right, she realized. She didn't live under their father's roof anymore and she now only needed to focus on is caring for her sisters and even James' brothers all while growing to love James even more if it were possible. It was that moment, with him resting his forehead against hers, that she felt like she shook loose the chain that had held her back for her entire life. She opened her eyes to stare into his whiskey-brown ones as he gently kissed her forehead. She was about to speak when he grinned softly.

“You still need a little rest. I'll be sure to wake you for dinner.” He promised right as she pulled him down into a kiss, surprised before melting into it and returning it, pulling back and licking his lips a little bit afterwards. “Sleep...” That got her to smile and nod, closing her eyes to rest.

Ali then began to wonder if she had just been played. It was known that incubi sometimes said what someone wanted to hear before getting energy, he had just told her the other day about that. However, she felt like he cared for her more than just a friend.

 


	28. A Mother's Guiding Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi sees underneath Erik's mask when she learns how he was raised.

Heidi reawakened to see Erik sitting lightly on the bed, running a hand through her hair. He smiled and yawned slightly at seeing her awake. “You're awake, princess.. That's a relief... How do you feel?” He fought a yawn as he spoke.

Heidi smiled. “Fine now...” She sat up as Erik placed the hand that had been running through her hair gently on her own hand, running his thumb over her knuckles and looking at her with soft sadness in his violet eyes.

“I must apologize, Heidi. To see you be hunted by both demons and devils. I feel entirely responsible.” Erik said.

“Erik--”

“No. Forgive me, but I cannot stand the thought of them hurting you... If we had never come, you'd never be in danger.” He said.

Heidi frowned and placed a finger on his lips. “You stop right there, Erik. It is not your fault. Me and my sisters wanted to help, **I** wanted to help. I doubt any of us could've seen any of this...” She then stroked his cheek softly before growing curious. “Sooo, you're a noble?” That earned a chuckle as he stared at the hand he held.

“Yes. I'm a noble. Me and my brothers are... I should say we **were** , shouldn't I?” He grinned.

“Were?”

“James was the demon prince when we lived in the Abyssal Plains. The others and I were simply nobles living in the castle because of our bloodline. Should James fail or die, we were the replacements. Well, we didn't want to live like that, as simple replacements over our brother. So, we all decided to leave and be an actual family.” Erik explained.

Heidi smiled. “I see now. It's like us. Except for the fact there was nobility on your part.” Blinking, she tilted her head. “What was it like there?”

“Well, to put it simply, it was boring. James was constantly being trained while the rest of us had to constantly entertain ourselves without disturbing him. I, however, was also being trained under the guidance of my mother..”

“Your mother?”

“Yes. She was a lovely woman. I never knew what she looked like.” He said before smiling and chuckling at her confusion. “Our father had multiple wives. James, myself, Sam and Matthew came from these very women, but tensions grew when Damien was born outside our father's marriages. In order to quell the tension, our father had a powerful demon mage turn our mothers into simple floating spirits. They lived, but they could not have a physical form.”

Heidi blinked and frowned. “That's horrible!” It made her hate the boys' father for doing such a thing and glad that her own father didn't wield the same power. Gina would've never stood a chance if that had been the case.

“It is. But which was better: a house where the sons of the Demon Lord could have their birth mothers, or watching these very women claw each other's throats out of jealousy, leaving the sons with no true parental guidance? Our father didn't have time for anyone but James, so the rest of us needed someone to make sure we didn't grow up to be incompetent.”

Heidi sighed, seeing the truth in that statement as Erik brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles, making her grow confused.

“Would you like to see what I mean, instead?” He asked, getting her confusion to double before seeing her nod as he held a hand out to her, letting a small breath rush against his palm. The flower he had given her appeared in his hand and made him smirk at her. “You kept it... Good.”

“Of course I did, silly.” She said, flushing when she remembered it was the first thing she had ever kept. He gingerly wrapped his fingers around the flower, repeating what he did when he showed her the throne in the demon world, making the aura-like mirror reappear. She watched in both intrigue and a tiny bit of disgust as she saw him walk arm-and-arm with a woman with cat ears and a tail down the walkway.

“ _Tiffy, my sweet kitten, you truly astound me. What ever shall I do with you?”_ Demon-Erik purred, making the cat woman giggle.

“ _Stop it! You're making me blush!!”_

“ _But what if I want to make you blush? You're so much cuter when you blush, kitten...”_

Heidi fought back the pain, shoving it deep inside her heart even if it made her a little jealous that he would show why she probably never stood a chance. It even reminded her of Diana's words even if she continued to watch.

“ _Eeheehee~! Stooop!”_ Tiffy replied.

Heidi felt a little twitch happen to her eye. She really didn't want to see him flirting with demon girls. She had a hard enough time trying to out-flirt him as it was! She turned her irritation inside and started punching the air, even as she kept watching.

“ _Heehee! You sly incubus, you! I'll get in trouble for sure if I'm caught with with you!”_

“ _Then shouldn't we make the risk worthwhile?”_ Demon-Erik teased.

Heidi almost felt sick to her stomach as it looked like he was about to kiss the cat girl, but almost felt relieved when she pulled away, giggling cutely in almost embarrassment. The raging jealousy swirled in her soul and stomach, but she refused to show it physically, using what she learned being underneath Mr. Anderson's strong grip.

“ _Such a bad incubus. So bad! I should go!”_

“ _Ahh, very well, you minx~ Until we meet again~”_ Demon-Erik let the tail slide across his fingers as the catgirl turned and glared at him, only getting an 'innocent' pout in return before she left. Once she left, his face flipped from flirtatious to ice-cold in an instant. He sighed and rubbed his hands to get the fur off of them, rolling his shoulders. _“Well, Mother, was that enough to please you?”_

Heidi was stunned at the personality change in him. The Erik she knew was flirty, charming and always complimentary, but this Erik wasn't him at all. She saw a red orb enter the space, letting her mind go blank. It glowed as it spoke to Erik.

“ _Very well done, dear. Much better than I expected of you.”_

“ _Thank you. You taught me well.”_

“ _That I did. You must never forget, however, to always listen to your women. Serving them is your number one priority. Should they be uncomfortable, you must step back and be as submissive as possible.”_

“ _Yes, Mother.”_

“ _Good. Now, continue to woo that cat girl. Once she give you her energy, then you can toss her back out. You don't need any pets hanging around when you find another girl.”_

“ _As you wish, Mother.”_

Heidi was in utter shock. The orb vanished, but she saw he remained in the hall, letting out a sigh. She saw a look of displeasure on his face and even looked tired as well, but something seemed off. There must've been a lot on his mind, but his mouth would not let him speak them. It hit her: he was submissive to his guidance. She quickly turned away from the mirror to look at the true Erik sitting by her. The look on his face broke her heart: it was both sadness and guilt; like a puppy admitting to chewing on her shoe or a child stealing from a cookie jar.

He stopped the magic and handed the flower back to her after making the mirror fade away into the air, facing her. “She taught me well... at least what she could teach me, anyway. That visage became habit and now it's a natural persona to me. She taught me to always serve and make the women I met happy. She always said that THAT was the true incubus way.”

Heidi tilted her head. “The 'true' incubus way?”

“It makes sense, no? If I can please and serve any women I meet, then I can surely convince them to fully give their energy to me.”

She saw that mask he wore more clearly now. He wasn't putting on airs because he was overly complimentary... he was just complimentary in order to gain trust and respect. Whereas she only knew that she was attractive, so she used that to make guys fall at her feet if she gave them a time of day. “That IS smart...” She trailed off a little before wondering if everything he ever said had just been playing her or what.

“It is... However, I know what you're thinking, Heidi... I don't blame you for thinking what you are thinking of right now...”

“Huh? Then what am I thinking of right now?” She teased, switching her mind to remember that he had been nothing but honest with her and she grew to love his flirty persona, seeing the real meaning behind his actions now that she understood more about him.

“Who am I, exactly? If I am truly not as flirtatious as I act, then what DO I act like and will you be the next victim? I can assure you, Heidi, that I am no danger to you.” He stated.

She realized that he now said her name instead of princess, which she actually missed. Raising an eyebrow, she frowned. “How can I be so sure?”

“Because, Heidi, I don't deserve your trust or energy...” Heidi's mind went blank as her heart ached for him, him lifting her hand again and caressing it softly, looking at it. “You and your sisters have each done so much for me and my brothers... Sheltering us, letting us continue to live here... That may not seem like much, but to a family of brothers without anywhere to go, it means everything.... I can't soil that gift by taking anything from you. You and your sisters have all become precious to us... you yourself have become precious to me... That to take anything more from you like that would be beyond unforgivable.”

Heidi felt her heart shatter at his words when he gently lifted her hand and pressed his lips against it, feeling his frown and shame burning itself into her skin. Her eyes began to water at the sight, now seeing the real Erik, the one that cared for her and cherished her beyond anything.

“I could never do that to you...” He lowered her hand and his head, ashamed.

She couldn't stop her heart squeezing in her chest at the sight and the fact he didn't want to hurt her and that he truly cared for her. She watched as he showed a genuine, caring and almost loving smile on his face for her. This was the man she had begun to catch glimpses of, but was now free. Unable to stop, she hugged herself tight to him, just wanting to hug him out of habit and to let him know she was there. She did feel the little tensing from him before he pat her hair comfortingly.

“Now, now, princess. You've had a lot thrown at you and you need some rest. And dinner is a good smell to wake up to~” He chuckled softly.

Heidi smiled as she looked up to see the playful smile, still laced with care. She felt like being as honest as he was. It was only fair, after all. She had been hiding this from him since they met and only her sisters knew. That and she wore her own mask around even them. Taking courage, she sheepishly looked at him, about to tell him when he smirked, stunning her.

“And I figured out who Diana was talking about. It's completely fine, princess. It explains your ability to keep up with my own quips.” He said, kissing her forehead again. “Rest.”

Heidi nodded and pulled him into a kiss, which he eagerly returned, smiling at how he was not running or anything. It made her happy that he still cared for her at least.

 


	29. Rebellious Brute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While sorting through her feelings, Violet is shown Sam's past and realizes he deserves a chance.

Violet couldn't really rest as she stared at the ceiling before seeing Sam roll his eyes. “Ya doofus, you're supposed to be resting.”

“Eh.. I'll get to it. Right now, I'm going though all that.” She wasn't like Ali, so it took her a little longer to sort through things. After what seemed like hours, she finally yawned a little before seeing that Sam had remained there. She smiled before she noticed he had begun glaring at her blankets.

“I'm such an idiot. If I was stronger, you wouldn't be like this...”

“Sam, it's not your fault--”

“No. It is my fault. It's OUR fault. You're in bed, again, after one of us using our powers, AGAIN and you are all a target AGAIN because of us.” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “We never should have come.”

Violet sat up, grimacing slightly from the action, and glared at him, seeing his shock at her look. “Listen here. We offered to let you stay, okay? Besides, I think Diana's crazy enough to hunt anyone down. Nothing is your fault.” She stated, gripping his hands to prove her seriousness. “So don't you dare blame yourself, dork...” He seemingly got the message as he returned the grip, staring at their hands before she smiled. “So, shall I call you Prince Sam?” She teased, getting him to whip his head to her with a glare a slight smirk.

“Nah. I'm not a noble anymore.”

“Not anymore?”

“I was the third son of the Demon Lord. My brothers and I lived together in the castle as nobility, but since James was the oldest, James became royalty and was heir to the throne. The whole situation became one gigantic boring mess, so we all grouped together and left to come here. Once that happened, we surely lost the chance to ever get forgiveness.”

“What was it like then, while you were there?” She asked, curious about him now.

“Like I said, one gigantic boring mess. Erik, Matthew and I were as 'replacements' in case James fucked up.” He chuckled slightly. “Since Erik was before me and my dad was a dickbag, I wasn't ever likely to get the throne, so I just spent my days lazing about and not giving two shits about anything. Not even my mom could control me.”

“Your mom?”

“Yeah. She's not like my asshole of a dad. She was actually caring and kind, but was a pushover.” He smiled a little and looked at the ceiling. “She always thought I could be more than I was, but my dad definitely made sure I knew my place. In response, I became the rebel son, hanging out with the commoner demons and such just to piss him off. I swear I'm surprised he didn't kill me out of shame.”

“That's plain horrible.” She said, getting him to look at her as if she slapped him before he brought a free hand to ruffle her hair a little.

“Don't even worry about it. You need to rest. There's no need to know about the demon world.” He said.

Violet huffed a little, pouting. “But I wanna know more about you.” Again, he looked as if she slapped him and she wondered if she was either pissing him off or intriguing him. She felt the hand on her head fall to cup her cheek, making her see that, while he was a strong man, he knew how to be soft. What she didn't expect was him taking the dog-tag from around his neck and putting it around her own, gripping it.

“Fair warning: my past is boring.” He said, letting green mist surround the dog-tag before floating around her head and let her get surrounded in green light.

Violet saw the hall again, looking to see if it was any different until a shout nearly made her heart fly out of her chest, her hand going straight to her chest.

“ _BRING THAT BACK!”_

Violet glanced to see Sam rush into the hall carrying a large basket of bread, making her mentally smile at how it was like a scene out of Aladdin or something, except instead of a streetrat, it was a incubus prince.

“ _No chance in Hell, creepo!_ ”

She went wide-eyed as she saw something that only happened in movies: Sam stomped on the ground and made a boulder burst up before he kicked it towards the entrance he had come from. However, it merely slid to a rest rather than breaking the door itself.

“ _Heh. That was easy._ ”

A tiny giggle escaped, seeing that even back in the Demon World, Sam was still a cocky shit. It made her slightly glad he didn't change much. A tiny part of her warned her that, just because he was being nice now didn't mean it would last, saying he could eventually find another girl that was better than she was in all aspects.

She ignored that part as she watched Sam walk towards the throne, looking around as he stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth, glaring when his eyes landed on the seat. She questioned why Sam would need to steal bread, considering he was a noble. Being rebellious didn't really mean he needed to steal a basket of bread. Violet blinked when he finished chewing and nearly spat the next words.

“ _Fuckin' asshole piece of shit parent._ ”

“ _At least you have your folks._ ”

Violet turned to see a man with wings walk out from behind a pillar towards Sam. She instinctively felt herself inch a little closer to Sam, a little worried about what would happen as Sam smirked and tossed the bread towards the demon.

The demon was a little taller than Sam, with black hair and the front part dyed red. He wore a tan trench coat, exposing his bare chest and dog tags around his neck. Compared to Sam, the demon was also buff, but it didn't really stir her insides like Sam did. Tattered and worn blue jeans lead to bare feet, while his red eyes showed his joke.

“ _Think that's enough for you and your brother?_ ”

“ _More than enough. This means a lot, man._ ”

“ _Don't mention it, Gaku._ ”

The demon, Gaku, held out a hand to Sam with a smile on his face as Sam took it and shook it. “ _We owe you for this._ ”

Sam rolled his eyes and gave a level stare. “ _You don't owe me jack shit. Now get going before you get caught._ ”

Gaku nodded before quickly taking out familiar dog tags from his trench coat and holding it out for Sam to take it, making him stare before taking it.

“ _What is this?_ ”

“ _A gift. A human world trinket. I know you and your brothers have been interested in it. Maybe this might bring you closer to it._ ” With those words and Sam looking at the gift, Gaku lifted off the ground and flew out the window into the sickly purple sky.

Sam looked almost entranced by the glimmering silver before he glared slightly. “ _The human world..._ ”

Violet wondered why he sounded so angry about a place he would be in now. It made her think back to the previous vision: how Sam started out hating the thought of coming to the human world, but came because of his brothers, as he told her yesterday. That memory made her careful side stir back and try and reason that he didn't **truly** want to be here and he wouldn't stick around.

Sam looked at the trinket, wrapping it in familiar green magic. “ _Like I can get any closer._ ” He then tossed the trinket into the air, letting it vanish and Violet knew the future of that point before a glowing green orb materialized itself into view, Sam not even turning around as he answered. “ _What do you want, Mom?_ ”

Violet's eyes widened. The ORB was his mom?! How was physically possible? She stared as the orb floated in place and Sam spun on his heels to glare at it.

“ _Yes, I stole that bread and gave it to the commoner, alright? Don't judge me._ ”

She smiled at how he sounded like she did the instant she turned 13: not caring about shit. Once again, he wasn't responded to, at least not from what she heard as he clicked his teeth and crossed his arms, peeved and mirroring her the first time she got scolded by a teacher.

“ _Yeah, yeah. Whatever._ ” He sighed as the orb floated over and brushed his cheek before disappearing. Sam then sighed and rolled his shoulders. “ _I need to get out of here._ ”

Violet was surprised to see that he looked like he had a lot on his mind, but refused to speak or couldn't form the right words to describe what he wanted to say. She could tell, however, he was obviously irritated as the real world Sam ended the magic and removing the dog tag and looking at her.

“What did I tell you? Boring.”

“You gave that demon food.”

“I was a rebel breaking rule. We're not supposed to care for commoner demons. We're supposed to let them die out if they don't have the ability to take care of themselves.” He gritted his teeth before letting out an aggravated sigh. “Whatever. I'm not there anymore. I'm here.”

Violet smiled and moved to rest her forehead against his. “You are such a dork...”

He gave a small chuckle before he sighed. “Look, I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“You and your sisters have done a lot for me and my brothers... Sheltering us, letting us live here... It may not seem like much, but for us, it is everything.. Especially all that's happened to you girls with that Hell-spawn Malix and Diana being crazy... I don't think we'll ever be able to repay you all for what you've each done for us... Thank you...”

Violet blinked when she saw he held one of her hands gently, like she was fragile. Her heart fluttered at the sight. She now knew he truly cared, which made her smile wider as she gently flipped her hand over, softly showing she completely understood. Even with her hands being bandaged, she felt how soft he was. A gentle smile made its way to her face as she, once again, went against her safer side and imprinted this moment into her memories. “I think you all have already... It's me and my sisters that should really be thanking you... Even if it's been a shitty past few days, I doubt any of us regret anything... In fact, this has been pretty much the most exciting time in our entire lives... If anything, we're even...” She gave the first real smile in a long ass time, showing her joy and showing him a peek of her true self.

“Alright... We're even...” He said, smirking slightly. “Now, you definitely need to rest, especially after yesterday. You aren't exactly a demon, so you need to heal up. I'll be sure to wake ya for dinner, alright?”

She blinked before the events of yesterday slammed into her: she had fought Lisette and had a stupid idea of fighting again Malix, which made her wind up being shoved literally into a wall. It wouldn't be surprising if she had a hand-print of Malix's hand on her abdomen. He was about to leave when she gripped his vest, pulling him down into a kiss and stunning him before he melted and kissed her back.

“Sleep, doofus...”

The tenderness in those two words had Violet finally deciding to let Sam close and show him her true self, not the hell-cat, not the beast and not the bitch she had been the first day they met. She knew now that he would never betray her or even her sisters, him thinking of them as sisters while cherishing her, but she wondered if he felt the same way she did.

 


	30. Kind Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna sees how much Matthew's mother means and soon feels her heart fill up.

Jenna sat on her bed with Simon Tabby on her lap as she stared at the ground, her mind trying to figure things out before looking at Matthew, who sat quietly beside her, letting her think the information through. She then saw him look down at the ground, which made her curious.

“I'm really sorry. I'm really, really sorry.” He said.

“Matt, it's not your fault---”

“Please, listen. I know that Diana and Malix have come after not only you, but your sisters because of us, so it is our fault that you are all in constant danger....” He frowned. “If I hadn't convinced everyone to come to the human world, we would have never been attacked by Malix and hunted down and brought any of you that danger and--”

Jenna put Simon Tabby aside to place a finger on his mouth, stopping his rambling. “It's alright, Matthew... It's not your fault that happened. It's no one's fault and you need to stop blaming yourself...” She saw him calm down as she removed her finger and raised an eyebrow. “So, you're a noble, eh?” Her heart pitter-pattered when he gave his goofy grin she grew to love.

“I was once. But even if I had the title, I didn't really feel like a noble.”

“Really? How come?” She asked, facing him fully as she wanted to learn about the man she loved.

“Well, I was the fourth noble son of the Demon Lord. With Erik and Sam ahead of me in case James couldn't fulfill his duty, there was no way I was getting the throne. So I spent most of my time trying to make my mother happy... She was always unhappy.” He said, frowning at the end as she frowned as well.

“Why was she unhappy?”

“Well, my dad was kind of.... well, he married four different women. Each of us came from a different mother and my mother was the last married to him and bear a son. The thing with succubi, though, is that they get jealous VERY easily.”

“So, what happened?” Jenna tilted her head.

“The other wives got mad and scorned each other. It wasn't violent, but we never ate together for a reason.” He explained. “My mom, though, was too proud to have jealousy. She was the last woman the Demon Lord married, so she felt important. She felt that, because he stopped marrying, she had the charm to stop his marrying ways.” He let out a soft laugh, a hint of depression lingering in the breath he let out. “But then, the Demon Lord took another woman and she bore him a son out of wedlock: Damien. The wives, including my mother, were furious. In response, the Demon Lord had a spell cast on them, turning them into spiritual orbs.”

“That's horrible!” Jenna felt sad now and wanted to hug all the boys, even if Sam wouldn't want the hug.

“They could never have physical form and they all lost their powers. They became slaves, trapped in the Demon Lord's castle. However, they were kept alive to make sure their sons grew up to be competent demons.”

“I'm so sorry...” She pouted as he shrugged gently and let a smile grace his lips.

“She taught me how to be a demon, though. Not just a demon: a grown, adult demon. I read books, I learned strategy, everything James was doing under the Demon Lord's watch, only I trained with just my mother.” He grinned. “She wanted me to surprise the Demon Lord one last time and, maybe, take the throne away from James...” He reached into his pocket and took out a small mirror and handed it to her. “Here, I'll show you.”

Jenna watched as the glow enveloped the room in a bright light and found herself back in the throne room and it was as clear as before. Her gaze fell on Matthew, seeing him sitting on the throne as if it were his and not James's, reading a book. She noticed how, at this moment, he reminded her like James, engrossed in reading and absorbing the words and meanings. It was like he fit being on the throne and a part of her broke at how he fit being on that rather than waste time with her.

“ _Heh. This is an easy read._ ” Matthew sounded pleased that it was boring to him, at least. Jenna's ears tuned into a saddened cry that echoed throughout the room, making him stop and close the book, standing from the throne.

“ _Mother?_ ”

She was confused as she looked around, trying to see where the sound originated, seemingly coming from everywhere. Matthew then sighed and put the book on the armrest, cupping his hands together.

“ _Fly and comfort her, will you?_ ” When he opened his hands, a small bird with blue and purple feathers perked up from its hiding place, making hims smile and release it into the air. They both watched as it glided through the archway, the flapping of its wings fading the farther it got into the castle. “ _Come on..._ ”

Jenna held her breath similar to how Matthew was holding his. He cared deeply for his mother, just like she cared deeply for her sisters and her own mother. It was sweet and swelled her heart more. She sighed in relief as the crying stopped, smiling at the success.

“ _There we go._ ” He then cracked his knuckles, almost like what Sam would do to loosen up before reaching for the book. However, he froze when muttering entered the room.

“ _You!! Fourth son!! Away from the throne!_ ” The demon imp from the earlier vision scolded, as if he were a child and not a noble son of his master.

“ _Alright! Alright!!_ ”

“ _Bahh! What am I going to do with you?! You're just a child._ ”

Jenna immediately saw red at that insult. That jerk had no idea who Matthew truly was and had no right to call him a child, when he wasn't the youngest and was the fourth son. If she ever met the bully, she'd show that Matthew was more than a 'kid'. She heard Matthew growl softly, feeling it echo in her soul as well as he glared at the servant while it brushed off the throne.

“ _The next time I see you on the throne, I will inform the Demon Lord. Understand??_ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

Jenna giggled at how he said it so sarcastically before she saw the servant dusting until he knocked the book from the arm rest, making her gulp and Matthew freeze when he padded over and picked it up.

“ _What is this? A book? Why do you have it?_ ”

“ _I was reading._ ”

“ _You? Read? Pahahaha!! You don't need to read. You're never going to need knowledge for anything, fourth son._ ”

Once again, Jenna felt the need to beat this jerk's head into the floor for talking to him like that. She could only see and not move, similar to the earlier vision. If she could, she probably would beat the daylights out of him.

“ _I'll just take this book and bring it to the heir himself to read. He's reading faster than the library can provide._ ”

“ _But that's--_ ”

“ _Raestrao's next area of study._ ” He began to walk away, ignoring the glare of anger Matthew gave him. He stopped, however and decided to pour more salt into the growing wound he had inflicted. “ _Let's face it, kid: you have the smallest horns, the smallest frame and the least amount of power among the noble sons. You'll never be like them, so just stop trying. Use your incubus powers on others who had a child fetish or something._ ” He looked him up and down before rushing off to wherever he came from.

Once the servant was gone, Matthew summoned a knife and chucked it in the direction where the servant left, the knife embedding itself in the stone beside the door to the hall. “ _Ugh... I hate that guy... Disgusting pig fawn.._ ” He stomped over to the throne and sat at the foot of it, clearly aggravated.

Jenna blinked when the magic stopped and was stunned to see she had a death-grip on her blankets before looking at Matthew.

“I had hoped to show you my mother, but I guess the mirror wanted to show you something else... Sorry..” He said, rubbing his head with his free hand.

“That servant was such a jerk!”

Matthew chuckled. “Tell me about it! He served the Demon Lord almost his whole life. Ugly pig faun.” They both laughed at the insult, with Jenna having to wipe tears away when she tried to catch her breath.

“I should use that as an insult one day. 'Hey, you! You're an ugly pig faun!' That'll stun people.” She was glad to see him in a good mood, despite what was happening and what had been shown. She still hated that ugly pig fawn and hoped he got fired or whatever happened to help that disobeyed a noble there. Jenna found it rude and insulting to call someone a child just because they weren't strong or smart like others.

“Whatever. Thankfully we got out of there, so I could be with my brothers like a normal family. No hierarchies, no politics, no pig fauns, nothing!”

Jenna smiled before she saw him look to the mattress between them with a sad smile. “Matthew?”

“You and your sisters have done a lot for me and my brothers... From sheltering us to letting us continue to live here... It may not seem like much to you, but to us, it's everything.” He looked up at her sadly. “I don't want you to get hurt because of us, though... That's why I'm sorry.”

Jenna frowned and hugged herself to him, stunning him. “Don't be sorry... Please? I'm not.” She felt him hug her back and kiss her temple.

“Alright, deal... Now, you need to sleep and I need to help make dinner. I'll be sure to wake you up when it's done.” He said.

She let him tuck her back in before pulling him into another kiss, shocking him right before he melted into the kiss, pulling back and licking his lips slightly, getting her to flush.

“Go to sleep...” He said softly as he left the room.

Jenna giggled softly, her mind spinning while her heart beat faster at the idea that he loved her as much as she did him, while she understood it could've been kindness to try and repay them for all they've done.

 


	31. Pained Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina is shown every single thing about Damien's past and grows to love him even more.

Gina, however, frowned at how silent Damien had gotten as her heart slowly began to crack. The entire time, she had foolishly grown attached to him, only to perhaps lose him due to the idea he might leave her. She wondered if Violet was right to not truly trust any of the boys, before she worried if she had fallen victim to 'love-at-first-sight', something that might not last due to her being around girls her entire life.

Her soul shattered as it realized that Damien was the first boy to not shun her due to being a bastard himself. Pain shot through her being, while keeping her thoughts light and nice, knowing Damien couldn't control his mind-reading. It struck home that she might not be the one for him and that she was going to always be the black sheep of her sisters. While she liked Damien, she worried that he'd want someone better or even wish her gone.

At least, that's what she believed growing up. She looked at Damien as she finally sorted through all she had learned, smiling her fake smile. “I'm glad you all got away. I wish the best. I--”

“You're wrong... I'm not leaving your side. I owe you for more than what is obvious. I've learned to laugh again being around you. Just like you've accepted me being a bastard, I adore the fact you are as well.” Damien's words shut down her doubts as quickly as they had risen. “I want to show you something else... If you want to see.”

She nodded shyly, preparing herself for anything and immediately felt horrible when he showed her what happened to his mother and how he had never seen her face and the fact that she had only been used. When the thing ended, she instinctively hugged him to her, knowing she might've been just like him if things had played out the wrong way. She almost made her mother lose her life giving birth to her, but it didn't stop her from loving her. That was before he showed her how they all got to the human world: Harold Anderson, her grandfather and the man that had passed away a couple days ago. “Grampa helped you all come through? What happened after that?”

“He gave us a wallet full of fake Ids and maps of the world. He told us to go anywhere we wanted and that he would pay for everything so we wouldn't have to use our magic. It was like he made us human.”

“Sounds like you all wanted to be human...” She blinked when her other self wondered if he still wanted to be human, considering all that he had to deal with. Normal humans don't read minds, they don't hurt people like devils and other demons do. It made her wonder if there was something she could do to help him.

“It's alright.”

“Huh?” She was confused.

“You and your sisters have done so much for me and my brothers... Ali letting us stay and continue to live here. You, yourself, have given me joy again and I'm happier than I believed I would ever be, considering I can't control my powers. I just don't want you to get hurt because of us.”

Gina blinked before tilting her head. “Hey... We're pretty stubborn, if you haven't noticed. We can handle things...” She felt him gently push her back to rest on her pillows.

“Now, time for you to rest up. I'll wake you when we finish dinner, okay?” He promised, laying her down only to get pulled into a kiss. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. “Sleep.”

She nodded and decided the pain would be worth it in the end; loving Damien was worth it.

 


	32. Standing for Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the past, all five declare their feelings in front of Diana

The girls all bolted out of bed when they heard Diana's chuckle, which made them beyond mad now. Even Gina was getting angry, not because of her trying to get the boys to get back, but because she was getting really annoying with how persistent she was now. Violet led the way, not wanting them to lose their boys to that demon bitch.

“Leave us alone!” Matthew said, Sam adding onto that.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“What are you doing here?” James asked, clearly irritated.

“What a pleasant surprise.” Erik said, completely acting nice.

The girls followed to the lobby, seeing Diana on the opposite railing, with the boys all glaring at her from the right staircase, apparently just about to come get them. They hid as they stared down at the scene.

“My, my... Didn't any of your mothers teach you how to respect your elder brother's fiance?”

“None of them are here, and you shouldn't be either!”

“The arrangement between us was broken when I left the demon world. They are free to speak however they want to you.”

“You may be a woman, but you are an enemy as well.” Erik stated. “My manners will not replace my sickening hatred towards you.”

“The instant you threatened them, you have lost.” Damien said.

“Now go away!” Matthew said.

“Let me make this clear for you: you are not welcome here, so I suggest leaving.” James stated, growing more irritated.

“Like we care about ya, ya crazy bitch.” Sam scoffed.

Diana shook her head. “All of you are very stubborn, just like your father... Surely one of you want to be more than a simple incubus...”

Damien rolled his eyes as Erik sighed, shaking his head and spoke. “We highly doubt you have anything more than what we can have here in the human world...”

“Don't you want you birthright?” She asked James.

“I don't want it.”

Matthew glared. “Besides, you went too far when you attacked them, especially Jenna.”

“And it doesn't sound appeasing at all.” Erik added.

Diana sighed. “Four of you, I get... But, you would give up--”

James' aura surrounded him, stunning Ali and even the brothers. “I said I don't want the damned birthright. What birthright?! It's just imprisonment! A life sentence! Am I not allowed to be selfish for once in my lifetime?!”

Diana's purple aura surrounded her as she replied. “It's your reason for birth! Do you not—” She was cut off by Sam, also surrounded by his green aura, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to the wall.

“Don't you fucking dare tell him what he can or cannot do, bitch.”

“Or we will end you!” Matthew said as the other brothers also gained an aura around them.

Erik glared. “And do us a favor and shut your mouth.”

“None of you scare me. I can bring you to your knees and make you beg me to return with each of you on a leash.” She got out.

“Try. I'd like to see you try and chain us!” Sam threatened, tightening his hand a little bit.

“Even if you did, I'd still belong to Heidi.” Erik said, making his aura vanish.

“Raestrao--”

Sam tightened his grip as James replied. “You have no right to use my true name with such familiarity.” He said before he calmed down as well. “I do not belong to you, I belong to Ali.”

Matthew smirked before Diana looked at him. “And you. What makes you think that that 'bubbly' human will ever see you as more than a child, a boy who wants to grow up?”

Violet swore Sam couldn't get any angrier when she saw him nearly punch a hole into the wall next to Diana's head, flinching at the sound. She really wondered why Diana was pushing their buttons so badly. She was surprised that it took Damien, Erik AND James to pull him from her.

Diana coughed lightly, still looking at Matthew. “She'll never, ever love you, you know...”

Matthew scoffed, picking up a little from being around Sam. “I don't mind. I care for Jenna regardless.”

“You've been going without energy and you're on your last life.” Sam stated, cracking his knuckles.

Damien shook his head as he read her mind. “I won't hand my brothers over, either, no matter what. I would rather remain a demon and care for Gina than to ever even think of betraying my brothers.”

She stood up wobbly and looked at Sam. “What's stopping me from taking that little hell-cat's energy?”

That made Sam's glare return and grow in intensity. “You go anywhere near Violet again and I will rip you apart..”

Diana spat. “The human girls with you? You all must be joking... Humans like them could never provide you what you need. They are humans. You are demons!”

That set the girls off as they stormed down, stunning the boys as they each stood in front of them, even stunning Diana. Violet, despite her hands being wrapped, put a fist in her hand. “Get. The. Fuck. Out.”

“Well, well... If it isn't the little humans.... Didn't your dad ever teach you not to mess in business?”

Ali spat. “Well, fuck him. Right now, he's the very least of our concerns.”

“This doesn't concern any of you.”

“Fuck it doesn't! It so does concern us.” Heidi stated.

“None of you understand the importance of this.” Diana said, glaring right back at them.

“You want them to go back to be someone they don't want to be.” Jenna pointed out, stiff as a statue.

Gina tilted her nose up. “That isn't about to happen.”

“Oh~ What makes you so sure about that? What does that even mean?” Diana asked, ready to win.

Ali didn't even flinch. “Because I love James.”

Heidi tossed her hair slightly. “I love Erik, that's what.”

“I love Sam and, if you think of trying to change him, I will shove that head of yours up your ass.” Violet stated as calmly as if she wasn't seething on the inside.

“So what if he's a child? I love Matthew because he's playful.” Jenna stuffed her hand into her pocket and feeling Simon climb on to her shoulder from her pocket, his toy knife pointing threateningly at the succubus.

“Loving Damien lets me say this: Fuck off and leave now.” Gina said, a fire in her eyes as she held her own against the very thing that would never take Damien away.

Diana was stunned speechless as she heard each confession and seeing that, behind the human girls, the boys were just as stunned, if not more so. Shaking herself, she chuckled. “Whoopy do. You love them.. So what? Demons can never reciprocate human emotions...” She was shocked again when a boy went to wrap an arm around a girl.

“I love Ali.” James stated, glaring at Diana.

“My heart belongs to Heidi.” Erik stated.

“I love her.” Sam said, not once leaving his sight off of Diana.

“I love Jenna.” Matthew replied, his face pure anger at the succubus.

“Gina owns my heart.” Damien added.

She shook her head from the shock. “No way... Demons loving humans... Impossible...” She muttered.

James brought Ali closer as he spoke harsher than he held her. “It's only impossible to you because you don't have the capability to love. This wonderful woman has given so much to shelter not only her sisters, but me and my brothers. She has given me her heart to cherish. I would rather care for Ali for the rest of my days than to spend one eternity on the Demon Throne, especially if the queen is you.”

“Impossible? How utterly dim to think that. We are the masters of emotion. We aren't barred away from feeling love. In fact, we can experience it ten times more powerfully than humans. I love Heidi with every single part of my being. However, I don't expect someone like you to understand love.” Erik held Heidi as softly as he had the daisy.

Sam, resting his cheek softly against Violet's temple, almost snarled at Diana. “Are you deaf? I said I love Violet. You don't seem to have the brains to understand what love is. It's not just a human emotion. You just have you head so far up your ass that you refuse to see it, just like how you refuse to see that you've lost.”

Jenna nearly was engulfed by Matthew's hug when he spoke. “You heard me, Diana. I love Jenna. I'd do anything for her and to keep her smiling. She cares for me more than anyone in the Abyssal Plains ever had. More than you'll ever know. Jenna makes me feel like the adult I'm supposed to be and there is nothing that you can do to change that. Ever.”

Gina cuddled closer as Damien was the last to speak and state his love. “I love Gina more than anything and you can never convince me or my brothers to give up the women we love for something as silly as a title we don't care for. I would remain a demon and keep Gina happy than ever return to the prison known as the Abyssal Plains.”

The confidence shattered with each blow sent her way. She tried to find a weakness in any of them. Seeing none, she stepped back farther. “... Very well... Fine... Vale.” She sank into a purple pentagram, leaving them alone.

After a few moments, the girls nearly collapsed, but were supported by their loves, being carried into a separate place, with each knowing the next confessions were to be private and more from the heart, leaving Sam and Violet in the lobby.

 


	33. Edge Of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali allows James to learn how devoted she is, despite her logic side being confused.

Ali leaned slightly into James as he helped her stand in the library. Her mind couldn't help but replay what had happened, her heart singing that he had said he loved her. She looked up to see the concern melt away when he saw her look at him.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Ali nodded. “Yeah... Just a little shocked, that's all...” She returned his embrace and nestled her head in his chest, listening to his heart beating. In his arms, she felt completely safe.

“I wasn't lying, you know...” He said.

She blinked and looked up at him, seeing the honest love shimmering in his whiskey-brown irises. He softly moved a hand to gingerly push her glasses up before stroking a strand of her hair to behind her ear.

“I love you. I love every single fiber of you: your brilliant mind, your wonderful body, your gentle soul. You are quite possibly the most interesting woman I have ever met... You always found your way into my mind... You...”

Ali felt her face heat up at that. Was this really happening? Was James confessing to her? CONFESSING HIS LOVE for her? The plain old bookworm Ali? Tears gathered when she realized it was real and he had really just confessed his love. She smiled when he brushed a tear away, unaware she even could cry. “I can’t believe how hard I’ve fallen for you... I will never love another person with as much intensity as I love you. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.. Before, I always used to have everything scaring me into a corner, wanting me to be someone I'm not... However, you taught me how to shake that off and be who I want to be.... I didn’t know what true love was until I met you. I love you so much, James...” She saw him gently lean in and close his eyes, stopping an inch away from her mouth.

She was surprised at how much power she held over the man she loved as she met his lips with a loving kiss that sent fireworks off behind her closed eyelids. She wanted to give him exactly what he wanted as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his wrapped his own around her waist, pulling her close to him, feeling the pleasured purr against his lips.

The kiss rose into heated heights as she found she no longer cared that she had fallen in love so quickly and melted at the thought of James being with her forever. She felt her hands comb through his hair, making him shiver above her as he nibbled on her lower lip, asking to deepen the kiss that much further. She teased him a little before granting access and feeling him angle her slightly so it felt that more explosive as he pulled her even tighter against him, sending her flying at the heat she felt from him. Their tongues danced a beautiful dance before he took full control of the kiss and earning her disappointed whimper against his mouth.

Ali clung to him as the kiss got hotter and hotter, her mind going numb as he slowly pulled back to stop the kiss. She was surprised she knew her name, let alone what was going on as she stared into his eyes, seeing the desire inside them. She already felt like melting from the kiss alone, so to see him want to have her melt in his arms with his look just made her that more thrilled. He tried to speak, but she saw a blush run along his cheeks and that reduced him to a shy silence. It's not like he needed energy, right? “Are you...”

“No, I just...”

She stared wide-eyed, knowing exactly what would've followed if he continued. He wanted her and she found herself a little stunned that an **incubus** found her that desirable that he'd want her that way. Ali felt him lift his head and kiss her forehead, losing the blush as he found the ability to speak again.

“If you don't want to, we don't have to...” His whiskey-brown eyes showed he was willing to be patient with her if she so desired.

Ali already knew that her mind would be lost until the morning either way and she found it thrilling she had the opportunity to have a moment with an incubus, not just any incubus, the man she loved. Her entire world and being would be shook to the foundation from such a moment. It was also true she was a virgin and she was a little afraid. Did she really want to give it to him this early? She found herself losing all her words like 'yes' and 'no' before she smiled and said what she wanted. “Seduce me.” She was all in agreement and found it right to tell him yes. After all, she loved him and wanted to show him he was the first and last one she'd love. She needed and wanted him all at the same time.

It was as if those two words made something inside him break as he brought her back into a deeper kiss, one she eagerly returned and brought him closer to her body, not wanting any space between them as the heat inside her craved his touch and knew it would soon get its wish. He brought a hand to bring one of her legs to bring it up around his waist as he held her own waist.

Ali took the opening and wrapped both her legs and her arms around him, knowing he'd easily hold her up as she let the kiss delve even deeper, both now battling for dominance in their arena. When he gripped her rear, she let a hiss of pleasure out and that gave him the upper hand, making her whine at the loss before she saw gold try and pierce through her closed eyes. His touch on her body drove her higher as she felt the softness of her mattress beneath her with James on top of her. She stared up at him when he pulled away to look at her.

His whiskey-brown eyes nearly glowed in the dark room, piercing into her soul and making her entire being shiver in anticipation. He effortlessly removed his gray sweater and red tie, leaving him in the tightly-fitted white button up over her as he lovingly removed her glasses and put them aside, his following.

She shivered at the heat she felt through the fabric before she felt his hands shake as they held her. Was she his first, as well? She knew he wouldn't tell and that he didn't want to screw anything up. His hands showed his emotions to her perfectly as her own reached up and brought him into another kiss, not wanting him to worry, especially tonight. She let her eyes flutter close as she gave herself over to James, letting him slide her button up pajama top off and tracing her skin with his fingers and pulling her deeper into the moment.

Growing impatient, she tugged at his shirt, wanting to completely feel his heat and not be the only one top-nude. She felt him chuckle and remove his shirt before he brought her tight against him, both shuddering at the contact. His mouth then trailed to her neck, lingering a little at her pulse point while his hands slid over her body, earning whimpers of want from her. The way James's hands traveled her body and the way his kisses told her how much he loved her made Ali melt into the mattress, wondering if she even had bones now.

Soon her pajama bottoms joined the discarded clothes, as did his pants and remainder of his own clothes, resuming their kiss as both groaned at the feeling of them resting so intimately together with no barriers between them. She naturally wrapped herself around him as he gently rocked against her in the way he would once they were one. A tiny part of her told her it was now or never to stop, but as she met his kiss, that part was flung away to who-knew-where. Ali sighed in pleasure when his hands moved, one holding her waist and the other cupping her B breasts, mentally wondering if she was too small, but, by his purr, she assumed he was pleased.

She felt him then poking softly at her entrance as their eyes met. Both of them were flushed and panting to catch their breath, but their eyes reflected the love they had as she kissed him gently, her words failing for the moment as he took the kiss as her telling him it's alright. As he slid in, she willed herself to relax, reading that it would hurt more if she were tense. However, she wasn't able to prepare for the burning pain when he was fully seated in her, a small pained gasp the only thing being captured by his lips. Ali opened her eyes to stare into his, grateful he remained still and seeing a little concern on his face, but the sheer love covered that up.

“I'm sorry it hurt, my love.”

Ali smiled tenderly. “Don't apologize... It's not that bad.. I love you so much, my Raestrao...”

He melted at her saying his true name as he stroked her cheek softly. “I am utterly yours as you are mine... Let me know when it's alright to move.”

Her heart shuddered in the joy she felt when he worshiped her with his words as she felt the desire climb back up, making her pull him back down into a kiss. Her body, her mind, her soul: it all belonged to him as he caressed her and she felt that his body, his mind, his soul belonged to her as she gave into her desire for him. Each movement burned itself into her memory, his kisses, her kisses, their touches, all of it became a cherished memory to her as they drove higher and higher, wanting to reach that completion together. Her moaning his true name spurred him on while his human one showed him she loved every part of him. Her name came from his own lips like a prayer as the heat consumed them, reaching their peaks and turning her vision white with how powerful it was.

He rolled them over so she rested comfortably against his chest, her head beneath his chin as they slowly regained their breathing. “I love you so much, Ali.”

“I love you too, James....” She cuddled closer.

 


	34. Bound To Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi finally lets Erik see the truth of her, surrendering her heart to him.

Heidi snuggled closer to Erik as he carried her to her room, relaxing after the initial shock as she let him put her on her feet, still holding her against him. She knew the truth and was thrilled at his next words to her.

“My sweet princess Heidi... how you've captured my heart..” He carefully tilted her chin to stare lovingly into her deep blue eyes. “I'm selfish, ignorant and undeserving of everything you have done and given me... The way you accepted me and saw through my mask astounds me beyond words. The way you are such a tease, yet full of love, stuns me... Now, you've captured my heart and claimed it as yours to probably the greatest adversary in the Abyssal Plains.” Erik kissed her nose, getting her to smile. “You've made a demon fall in love with you... I've fallen in love with you, my dear Heidi, and want to give you everything you deserve.”

Heidi's heart skipped a beat as she saw the pure love he held for her in his purple eyes. She stroked his cheek and let out her love for him. “No man has ever loved me the way you love me and I once had given up on finding someone like you.. Now, you complete me. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You treat me like a princess and I love you with all my heart. You are my demon prince. And I'm more than happy to be your princess. I love you, Erik.” His gaze grew even more tender at her words, knowing no one has really said anything like that to Erik ever as he leaned down, stopping an inch away.

Rolling her eyes a little, she eagerly closed the distance between their lips, letting him feel all she felt that she couldn't put into words. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his pulled her tighter by the waist, him purring against her lips. All she wanted was Erik and she was more than eager to prove her love for him any way possible. Desire she only felt with him erupted throughout her body as she was the one to tease him by flirting with his own tongue when he had nibbled on her lip to get entrance. That made him nearly snarl in desire, knowing she could hold her own against him and would continue to do so.

He hooked one of her legs around his hip and stalked her towards the bed, showing it won't be easy to come out on top. Her body language gave away everything and she knew it, but decided to see how much he desired her as they landed with him above her, breaking the kiss to stare into each others eyes. She had barely noticed they were naked until that moment, making her smirk up at her demon prince. “Make me yours, Uzaeris.” She put a little bashfulness into her words as she was flung into the wonderful world of pleasure when he slid in and began to thrust in and out, making her moan at the complete feeling she had.

Their kisses grew sloppy, but all they cared about was how they made the other feel at the moment as Erik began pushing hard and fast into her, getting her to moan louder and that seemingly drove him harder, coursing them into the blind pleasure that awaited them. He rolled and brought her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest. “I love you so much...”

Heidi purred lightly and snuggled closer. “And I love you, my prince.”

 


	35. Comforted By Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's wall finally crumbles as she allows Sam to see her true self.

Violet naturally relaxed into Sam's arms as she soaked in how he had just stated his love for her to not only Diana, but their siblings. That fact made her so proud of him and realize how far he had come in the short time: from being a complete jerk to someone who now was able to love someone. It proved she was right to finally be able to let him into her heart for good, knowing now he loved her.

“You alright?” He asked.

“Mhm. Thanks... For defending me...” She said, letting herself accept that she was willing to let him protect her for as long as possible.

“There's no way I'd let her hurt the one I love.”

Violet looked at him and saw the truth of his feelings shimmering in his eyes, which made her blink a few times, probably looking like an owl for a moment. “Y..You love me?”

Sam brushed a few strands of hair from her face, smiling. “I'm an asshole, yeah. Do I deserve to like you? No. I don't even deserve to be holding you now... But... You.. I just... I love you, okay? I love you.”

Her face flushed at how gently he treated her while also being serious about how he felt. She nuzzled her burning cheek into his hand, softening as she spoke, dropping her wall completely to him alone. “What a pair we are... Both of us could give two fucks about what others think... I feel so protected and safe when you’re around me. I love the way you defend me, and make me feel secure. There’s no guy in the world who can understand me better than you do... I love you more and more every day... I love you, Sam...” Her heart was beating so loud, she felt like Sam would be able to hear it if he wanted to and that made her happier more than anything. He had found his way around her defenses and made her his.

He smiled softly and leaned to rest his forehead on hers before he gently angled so he hovered an inch away from her lips, pausing to let her show him exactly what she felt. He smiled when she huffed before she pulled him into a kiss, making him groan softly as he returned her kiss with his own.

Violet knew her life would never be the same if anything happened to Sam. He was her new life and one she would go into happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight as he did to her, running her hand through his hair and getting him to shudder in her arms. Feeling bold, she went to her toes to press fully against him, knowing he would always catch her if she would fall, earning him grunting and tightening the hold on her.

Her ribs protested the actions, but she couldn't care less about it. Her knuckles pulsed from her earlier action, but she couldn't feel it from the love she felt from Sam. She nearly whined when he pulled back to stare into her forest green eyes, getting lost herself in his emerald ones. Her libido gushed that they would have the cutest children one day before melting at the love he showed. “Are you...?” She wanted to know if he needed energy, but her words slipped away.

“No... I just...”

That made her libido shudder in recognition: he wanted her. She mentally laughed at the irony of the situation: an incubus wanted her, a simple human. Though, she wanted him, too, so that was expected, but she was, indeed, a virgin and was wondering if she really wanted to give him that so early. She snapped out of the train of thought when he spoke again.

“If you don't want to, we don't have to... It's up to you, V.”

Her heart exploded at how he was willing to set aside his own needs to make her happy, plus using the nickname only a select few knew made the choice that much easier on her as she rubbed their noses together, earning him blushing slightly. Her own reply made her blush, but she wanted to be a little daring, too. “I want to make love to you.” She watched something snap in his eyes as he pulled her into a deep kiss, purring to herself at the accomplishment.

One of his hands cupped the back of her head and angled it so he could tease her into opening her mouth by running his tongue softly over her lips. The other hand held her hip before bringing her leg up to hang it on his own hip, getting her to gasp and open herself to his kiss.

Violet growled softly at the trick before shuddering at how this opened her to feel how much he desired her as he would soon learn how much she desired him. She was barely aware of him taking her to her room until she wound up against her wall, moaning into his mouth at how good it felt. Her ribs, however, ached more at the action and she knew that she would definitely be sore in the morning.

She nearly laughed at how they nearly tore the others tops off in their heated state before pulling him back into a kiss, feeling him not only groan, but grind slightly against her, making her melt against him and let him make the clumsy way, with them almost tearing the remainder of their clothes off, to the bed, him landing on top of her.

Her libido took over at that point, her mind tossed away into Cloud Nine. When he pulled back, there was a single trail of saliva linking them as they tried to catch their breath. Her hands continued to run though his hair as she smiled at his slight hesitation and kissed his cheek lovingly. “Let go... I'm ready...” She watched his hesitation melt away as he kissed her to cover her whimper of pain when he slid in fully, breaking the barrier and claiming her as his.

He rained kisses over her body before meeting her gaze. “I’ll never let you go.” He promised as she melted and brought him into another kiss, starting to move slowly, to let her get accustomed to him.

Violet let herself get wrapped up in what was Sam: his embrace, his kisses and his heat. The promise he gave broke down her last little resistance and caused her to erupt into passion again, meeting his movements with her own. The two of them would catch fire soon, but Violet couldn't care less. Their heat needed to be relieved and this was the better way to do so as she let his true name slip from her lips and got him to drive them even harder into the pleasure-filled world that waited for them.

She snuggled closer and listened to his heart beating, knowing it beat for her, feeling him hold her tighter. “I love you.” He said so easily.

Smiling, Violet melted her wall for him. “I love you too, Sam...”

 


	36. Blue Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two childish hearts begin beating as one.

Jenna giggled softly when Matthew put her down in the kitchen and gently moved some of her hair out of her face, the action showing her how much she meant to him as he just stated to everyone just now.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

She nodded before tilting her head. “Are **you** okay?”

“Of course I'm okay, Jen, I'm holding you.”

That made her lean back and stare into his blue eyes, shimmering in the love he held for her. “J-Just holding me makes you better?” When he nuzzled their foreheads, she blushed softly.

“You mean so much to me. You make me feel more than just a kid. I've never felt this happy before with anyone and here you are, giving me every reason to love you.” He smiled so happily, she couldn't help but smile back. “I love you so friggin' much.” He stared into her eyes as he cupped her cheeks, giving a loving and hopeful expression to her.

“You are the source of my joy, the center of my world and the whole of my heart. I am catastrophically in love with you, Matthew...” She replied as he leaned in and stopped an inch away from her lips, taunting her into showing her feelings for him, which she eagerly took by closing the distance and kissing him with the love she felt. He gasped in slight surprise before pulling her tight against him, wrapping both arms around her, nearly hiding her with his sweater as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, deepening the kiss to heated heights.

Jenna felt her heart pounding and found herself seeing fireworks behind her eyes as they kissed. Matthew was everything she desired and wanted, despite him being a demon. She felt it was was so surreal to fall in love as fast as she did, but she threw herself at the idea of him being with her. Her fingers played in his curly hair and made him tremble at the action as she teased him into deepening the kiss more by nibbling softly on his lower lip, which made him do just that. Their tongues danced together while one of his hands trailed up to cup the back of her head as he tipped her back a little, the heat of their kiss growing even more.

She nearly whimpered when he slowed the kiss down and pulled back to look at her, her eyes only focusing on him, the world melting away as her body felt like turning into goo just from the look in his eyes alone. A small blush grew on his face as he tried to speak, but was reduced to shy silence as Jenna saw what he was trying to say in his eyes. “Are you...” She tried to ask if he was needing energy, but the words melted away.

“No... I just...”

The words hit her between the eyes and made her flush and stare at him in confirmation. He wanted her? An incubus wanted a human? Was this real life anymore? Many questions ran through her mind before she heard him speak again.

“If you don't want to, Jen, we don't have to... I mean, it's totally up to you.”

Jenna smiled gently and pulled him into a soft kiss before getting lost in his eyes. Her body wondered how it'd be while it was true she was a virgin in this matter. However, she found herself wanting to give him proof he would be the first and last man she'd ever love in all respects. “I want to... Please... Be my first and last, Matt...”

Something snapped in his eyes at the words as he swooped back and resumed their heated exchange from earlier. His hands ran softly along her spine, sending shivers throughout her body as a blue light began to glow around them before Jenna found herself on her bed in her room with her love above her. He held a look of both love and lust in his blue eyes, which she felt she mirrored slightly as her heart skipped a beat.

She wanted to see all of him and give him all of her as she smiled softly and pulled him into a kiss, dragging him back into the moment. They were both nervous, but it was normal as she felt him slide his hoodie and shirt off, tossing it to some random area before kissing her again. The heat grew in Jenna's body as she mirrored his actions by slipping her own shirt and jacket off, leaving her in her ice blue bra. However, her shyness slowly draped over her as he stared at her in slight surprise. She began to think she was either too bold, too small or too stupid before she felt him move to where she was sitting on his lap, looking at him and seeing the sexiest smile she had ever seen on his face.

He pulled her towards him, knowing she was starting to get shy, kissing her lips over and over to reassure her that he was there and gave his promise right then and there to always keep her safe, comfortable and to love her. “I love you so much, Jen...”

The words melted her even more as she returned his kisses with her own, giving into him and wondering if it were the fact they were both top nude or something that made her this way, but found herself not wanting to let Matthew go ever. Just like he said to Diana, there was no way anyone could make them change how they feel about each other. She craved his touch as she felt his hands shiver slightly, signaling she was his first as well, which made her heart well up with the knowledge they were both going to learn together about this.

Jenna absorbed his smile as he laid her down and slowly took her as his, not even feeling the pain due to how much love she felt radiating from his body as she surrendered to the passion and feeling of him, giving everything and taking everything. Her entire being and soul were now his as he was hers, clinging to him as they made love. The finger trails he left melted into her memories as she ran her own fingers over him, marking him as hers as the passion grew hotter until it snapped, sending her spiraling into a white world, where he would forever be with her. Their heartbeats and breathing matched as she nuzzled under his chin.

“I love you.” He said softly.

“And I love you, Matthew.”

 


	37. Twinkling Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina's shame is stripped under Damien's love.

Gina stared in awe at the place Damien took her. It was a magical hot spring, which had her curious as to how it was here and how their grandfather kept it hidden. She then looked to see Damien, who was letting her absorb the environment. “Wh...”

“Your grandfather told me of this place.”

“When?” She tilted her head before remembering when he was apparently talking to no one a few days ago. “Wait... You were talking to our...”

“He died, yes, but his spirit remained here while Malix chased us. Once Malix was no longer a threat, he left this place, knowing that we would each take care of you and your sisters.”

Gina smiled, knowing that their grandfather had truly been watching over them and probably watched as they each fell in love with a boy, but wondered why he would really do that before Damien brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

“He didn't want any of you to be alone when Ali moved in. When we were attacked, he guided us to the house. We all didn't know it was to protect you girls until you all went to bed that night.” Damien explained.

Gina felt the information slam into her and she leaned even more into him, feeling a little sick at the facts. She noticed he held her closer, which she was grateful for. The last thing she needed was to fall on her face or something. For some reason, though, she felt safe and protected in his embrace as she wondered if she or her sisters were truly crazy. At this point, she'd believe it as her mind slowly went from spastic and crazed to calm and peaceful within seconds. She knew he wasn't using his powers on her, so she figured it was just him as she leaned back to look into his eyes, seeing a deep love she had only seen her mother give to Mr. Anderson when he wasn't looking.

Damien cared for her and wanted to keep her safe beyond anything in the world. She knew he would've left if he didn't think that. That was when he smiled at her and nodded, confirming her thoughts to her. Her heart fluttered as she tried to speak. “Y-Y-You r-really love me?”

“Yes. I do love you. More than anything.” He caressed her cheek as he spoke, resting his forehead on hers. “I wanted to tell you everything sooner, but I couldn't find the words. Now everything is coming at you at once and I... I really..”

Gina smiled gently and brought a hand up to silence him. “It's understandable... Next time, though... Try to tell me things earlier...” That got him to nod and laugh softly, knowing he'd make it up to her someday. Her heart spun in circles as one question rang in her mind as Damien asked it.

“Do you love me?”

Staring into the indigo eyes that had captured her attention from day one, Gina replayed the past few days in her heart before her eyes watered, making her caress his cheek. “I do, Damien... I love you so much...” With that, she leaned up and kissed him softly, giving and showing her answer to him in the only way she could, feeling him gasp before returning the kiss, his arms moving to wrap around her waist while hers went around his neck.

He was everything she desired and she could care less about the fact he was a demon. He was a man she couldn't be without and she had said it to Diana, proving how he had changed her for the better. She gave herself over to the kiss, loving the feeling of being in the arms of the man she loved beyond words, heat growing inside her as she willingly parted her lips when he teased her into opening. When he pulled back, she pouted a tiny bit before she saw his eyes burning for her.

“Are you...” She began.

“No... I just...”

It was then the words hit her in the heart. He wanted her and she found herself swooning at the idea of making love to a dem- no, the man she loved. But, she was also innocent in that respect before she wondered if his passion was that deep for her as he nuzzled their noses. “If you don't want to, Gina, we don't have to... I'll understand completely.”

His words rang in her heart as she let her heart speak by leaning up and kissing him, showing him she wanted him fully. She only pulled back to speak. “You make me complete. I love you so much, I didn’t know what love meant until I met you. I want you to be my one and only, Damien....”

He then gently brought her back into a kiss, running a finger down his jacket and shirt, releasing his bare chest to her alone. Gina felt her hands automatically trace his skin over the muscles and making him purr in pleasure at the gesture, shivering in response that she could do that to him with just one touch. She helped slide the articles off and barely heard them drop to the ground as he cradled her head in his hands, kissing her deeply. Her body flared up and made her undo her own shirt and jacket, leaving her in her white bra.

When he pulled back to stare in slight surprise, Gina blushed wildly but refused to cover herself up as her innocence made its presence known by draping over her in shame that maybe she was tinier than what he wanted. While most of her sisters had rather normal busts, she had a 38DD chest, which was actually only the second largest, Jenna having a size 42A. Ali had a 38B, Violet had 36DD and Heidi had 36D. Her thoughts were evaporated when he tilted her up and kissed her again, knowing she was very nervous and wanted to keep her attention with him.

She felt their clothing melt away and their bodies become surrounded in steam, the heat between them adding to it as she let Damien guide her into the water, her fear slowly growing as she looked at him, confused. “H-Here?”

“Why not?” He seemingly teased back as she hugged herself to him, pulling her into another kiss and resuming the mood quite easily, wrapping his arms softly around her.

Gina felt his kisses as his promise to keep her safe, comfortable and loved as she melted back into his arms, eager to keep going and acknowledging the fact they were both naked had no effect on how much she didn't want to let him go. She acted as if if she let go, the world would end without him as the smell of the spring invaded her senses and engraved itself into her memory, letting Damien touch and hold her to him.

He was gentle and sweet, making sure he was attentive to every part of her, tracing her skin softly even as his hands shook in a hint that he was nervous, yet wanting to make sure to not mess anything up. He then gently stalked her towards the rocks, using his hands to cushion her from the surface as he slid in, making her flinch at the breaking of her hymen before she resumed kissing him.

They traded each other's being to the other; his heart, soul and body belonging to her and hers belonging to him. She would bear any and all marks with pride and he would do the same as the passion went higher and higher, soon leaving them both in a loving aftermath, where their heartbeats were matching.

Gina knew they would turn into prunes if they stayed in the spring and she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. “I would believe a bed is better than trying to sleep in water...” He gave a tired chuckle.

“I agree...” He then managed to get them both to her room and, using his magic, had them dry before they hit the sheets. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer. “I love you...”

“I love you, too, Damien...” She managed as she slipped off into sleep.

 


	38. A Succubi's Last Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana tries one last trick to get an advantage.

They didn't want to get up, yet their cores made them get out of the warm embraces of their lovers to make their way to the garden, each wearing a housecoat as they saw Diana standing there. Violet snarled and took a step towards her.

“Bitch, you---”

“Before any of you get all huffy, I didn't come here to take your precious men away. How was it, anyhow? Demons are the best lovers, after all~”

Ali twitched and glared. “What do ya want then?”

Diana looked at Gina and smirked. “I've come with an offer for you, little lady... You and your sisters don't know, but Damien wants to be human, despite what he says... I've come to extend a deal to you... I promise you'll like it..”

“She won't take any deals with you,” Heidi answered.

“Not even to make Damien human?” She asked.

“I'm not handing any of the boys over!” Gina said.

“I'm not asking for the boys this time!” She growled a little and ran a hand through her hair. “This whole trip has been a waste of my time and energy.. All I want to do is go back home and take over my kingdom.”

“Just go then!” Jenna said, crossing her arms in anger.

“I need more energy if I want to even try to defend my home from that maniac Demon Lord. I may be brilliant, but I'm not exactly fortified to fight him.”

“Annnnd?” Ali rolled her wrist to motion for her to elaborate.

“I'm willing to turn Damien human for her IF she's willing to give me her energy... and his.”

Gina paled and looked to her sisters, seeing the same look of shock on their faces. It was possible to turn a demon human? Since when? They knew humans could become demons, but not that it worked the other way around. “Huh?” She asked.

“It's simple. Give me your magic inside your body and let me take Damien's, and she'll have a human boyfriend. A boring, plain, human boyfriend.”

Heidi hugged the now shaking Gina. “How exactly would you take this?”

“From her, a simple kiss will do. Him, however... That's a different story...”

Violet tilted her head as Gina spoke. “How different?”

“I have to sleep with him.”

That had the sisters flinch in anger and Violet nearly lunged at her when the succubus held a hand up. “A touch is a mere sip of energy while sex is pure ener--”

“No,” Gina said. “Damien's--”

“I get it, he's your man... But I'll need energy. You want him to have his deepest wish come true, yes? Well, we'll both win this way. I'll toss a free memory spell, just because. He won't remember it.” Diana said, sighing.

Ali looked at Gina, going over and placing her hand on her sister's shoulder to comfort her. “Gina... You don't have to do this... We're right here to support any decision you make...”

Violet huffed. “Fuckin a... She's got her hands tied when it comes to Damien... But what if Damien doesn't want to sle--”

“Hush, silly woman... You all have no clue what he'll do for his humanity.”

Jenna gulped and saw it hit them all: Damien would be willing to sleep with Diana just for this?! She could see Gina's heart shaking to prevent it from breaking apart at the idea of him doing that. Her own heart went out to her sister as they looked to Diana, who started speaking again.

“I'm not a total bitch. I will ask him before doing anything.”

Violet tightened her fists as she looked to Gina. “Just give me the word and her ass is dead.”

Gina thought it through before going over what Damien had said: he would rather remain a demon to keep her safe and would never trade it away if it meant giving away something in return. He loved her and had gotten better in the past few days at controlling his mind-reading. She glared and shook her head. “Absolutely not.”

“Very well.. I hope you ladies made the right choice. Living with demons are not what it's cracked up to be... However...” She made them freeze as she walked over to them “Well, if I can't return home with the boys, I might as well return home with the power to fight back...” She then kissed each of them before turning and walking into the darkness.  “May each of you never regret your choices, humans. If any of you do, I'll happily come and take it away.”

“As if we'd regret it...” Ali said, looking to Gina. “You sure about this? Damien may want to become human, you know...”

“If he does, I'm sure he'll let me know. I wanna hear it from him, not her.”

Violet smiled and nodded. “Good idea. Now, I wanna get back to Sam before he realizes I'm gone... Hate to see my room if that happened.”

Ali giggled softly. “Same. I already miss James's warmth.”

The others nodded, tired and wanting to wait until morning before talking more about the fact they were all in love. Violet made her way to bed and nearly melted at the warmth Sam gave off, snuggling closer and making him hold her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere. Also, Matthew is simply adorable, James is too sexy for his own good, Damien needs to get drunk more often and Erik is just a blast!
> 
> Also, DianaXSaero For Lyfe!


	39. Morning-Afters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are there regrets? Not in this family!

The next morning, the girls stirred to see that the boys were already up. Violet yawned as they made their way downstairs, Jenna rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while Heidi and Gina were stretching, and Ali was massaging her neck a little. She smirked at how they all slept a lot better than the past few nights as she guided the way to the dining room, seeing their breakfasts waiting as well as the boys.

Matthew smiled and greeted. “We let you sleep in. Hope that's alright.”

Ali chuckled softly and nodded. “Thanks. We hadn't slept that great in a long time.” She grinned at James, who nodded after kissing her forehead.

Jenna pretended to gag before getting wrapped in a hug from Matthew. “I might disappear at this rate.” She teased.

“I'll find ya, don't worry.” He replied.

Violet rolled her eyes. “Save it for bed, ya blockheads.”

Heidi smirked. “Oh~? Who knew you were into that, Vi?”

Recognizing her words, Violet began sputtering and trying to change it as Ali shook her head before looking to Gina. “... You're really quiet...”

“Huh? Oh, well, it's nothing. Just thinking of what Mama and Mr. Anderson will say...”

Heidi tilted her head. “I think that at least Mom'll be happy.”

“Tch, the old man will presumably go into a five-hour talk about how bad it is that we 'are with the servants',” Violet muttered slightly.

Jenna tittered. “Not like he can say anythin'.”

Ali nodded. “We don't live with him anymore, so that gives us the freedom.”

“Still think he's an asshole,” Sam affirmed.

Erik shook his head a little. “Now, now, Sam. That's hardly the attitude to have.”

“You all saw how he treats anyone that's not Ali. He's the biggest asshole ever.” Violet pointed out and sighed. “Still feel the slap..”

“He's not gonna touch ya again while I have a say,” Sam said, getting her to smile.

Matthew nodded in agreement before seeing how Gina was looking lost. “You sure you're alright?”

Gina looked to her sisters, who all went wide-eyed before she spoke. “Diana... appeared last night...”

“What?!” The boys said in unison.

She nodded. “Not only that but... She wanted to offer me a deal...”

“Tell me you didn't...” Erik replied.

“Of course not... What she wanted was something I couldn't live with myself if I agreed.” She said, sipping her milk before looking to Damien, permitting him to read exactly what Diana had offered.

“I see. She would've taken both of our magic to make me human...” Damien said, getting her to nod. “And that it would be a win-win for everyone.”

Sam's fists tightened a little. “That bitch... She should know it's almost impossible for a demon to become human.”

Ali agreed. “We told her that, but she obviously had it planned out, too. She insisted there was a way to do it but wouldn't tell us.” She gazed at her cup of tea. “The fact that she nearly made Gina break her own heart is vile. All because Diana wanted energy to be able to go back and try and beat the Demon Lord somehow.”

Damien frowned. “Well, I have no intention of ever doing that to Gina. I only want her happy, that's all. The fact that she had to choose something like that makes me despise Diana more. I would never ask her to go through that again and be pushed to make that kind of decision again. I'm fine with being a demon.”

Ali allowed Damien's words flow into her mind, knowing that was his vow to keep Gina comfortable and well-loved, which she needed in her life as she smirked. “I'm thrilled to know she's in safe hands... Thanks, Damien.”

Violet smirked a little. “A hint... Fuck up and your ass is sooo grass.” She advised the other four, seeing them nod.

James smirked a little. “By the way, Vi, you won't need to defend Ali anymore. I'll be sure to do that and more.”

Erik nodded. “I'll spoil Heidi like she deserves.”

Matthew beamed. “Jen'll never stop smiling with me, I swear.”

Violet appeared to be at a loss for words, staring at each brother and recognizing how much they meant the words before she recognized she wouldn't need to be the champion anymore and it made her question what she'd do. “I guess I can step down.”

Jenna beamed before turning a smirk to Sam. “You better not screw up, either, Sam.”

He scoffed a little. “As if. There's no way I'd ever hurt her, okay?”

* * *

 

They all made a pledge to keep loving and protecting their respective partners while also stating they'd step in to protect the others if necessary. By the time they graduated, James had stepped into the light of CEO and, with his powers, was named the new CEO of their grandfather's company.

That left Ali with the possibility to choose what to do with her life for once, not having the future scare her into a corner. She chose to just concentrate on going to college for teaching, which James encouraged her wholeheartedly, stating she came before the company he had come to reign over. She would forever remember that vow as she would often come home stressed, but she'd feel better when James would embrace her and kiss her forehead.

Heidi, once second-in-line, decided to go into journalism and become a news anchor while Erik started making suits and dresses, striving to be the top designer in Chicago. She supplied him ideas from when she was in school and he transformed them into hot sellers. Erik never stopped loving her, either, despite the two different directions they were inevitably heading down, pledging to stay at her side throughout everything. Her heart, which had once never been affected, shined under Erik's love for her as he did her love for him.

Violet astonished everyone by deciding to go into law and become a defense attorney, something she never expected to do, while Sam became a cop. She figured they both wanted to assist others in their own way and she loved how they had playfully bumped heads just because of how strong their love was, him letting her get away with calling him 'dork' while she let him continue to call her 'doofus'. Their love grew each day, with both trying to one-up each other in the smallest things: cooking, training or even in bed.

Jenna, with Matthew's support, went to college for cooking and was hired at the Pink Lady Cafe to be a chef there, working with Naomi and K. K knew what Matthew was and, when it was the three of them, she would permit him to rest the glamour spell for a few hours when he wanted to. Jenna's love for Mathew only increased with each day, despite Simon clearly wanting to push his buttons. Matthew was hired as a head-toy designer in the Anderson's Toys Company by James and Jenna loved how he relished working with his brother.

Gina, however, concentrated on her drawings and paintings, receiving praise from the brothers when she finished a portrait of all of them for the mansion, at her own impulse, too. She grew a backbone with their help and, with Damien supporting her, she decided to ultimately stand up to Mr. Anderson and tell him that he was an inadequate father-figure. The love between her and Damien was stronger than she had first assumed, as established when they made love after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but life interrupted me! This is the first of three, so hopefully, you all have enjoyed getting to know the sisters, but fear not! You'll get to know them again in the other stories as well!
> 
> Huge thanks to Michaela Laws for creating this wonderful world and giving me the opportunity to extend my OC's into the timeline and create my own while sticking with her area! Without her game, I wouldn't've had fallen in love with these five wonderful boys~
> 
> To the VA's:   
> Bradley Gareth (James), you are a god amoungst men and make ovaries drop everytime you talk~ James is such a naughty man, BTW~
> 
> Christopher Escalante (Erik), I love Erik plus the fact you worked on the amazing soundtrack is well-done. Plus, Erik is very adorable in his own right.
> 
> Alejandro Saab (Sam), I fell in love with Sam the first time I ever played the game and never knew of the others until another few playthroughs~ You are a great person and thank you for making me laugh at Sam's dorkiness~
> 
> Ethan Nakashima (Matthew), you make me just smile at how he and Sam butt heads, but how Matthew is just a bubbly person with his own issues. Matthew is too cute for his own good~
> 
> Jonah Scott (Damien), this precious cinnamon roll must be protected as well as get drunk more often! He's such a cutie that I melted when I found out about his past!
> 
> Michaela Laws (Diana), you are the most amazing VA, creating such a villain in the first game then switching over in the second. Diana made me root for the MC so much that I forget that Diana can ALSO be romanced!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere. Also, Matthew is simply adorable, James is too sexy for his own good, Damien needs to get drunk more often and Erik is just a blast!


End file.
